The Iron Princess
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Sequel to "I Want Candy". Princess Bubblegum accepts her crook dream and became a hero of Ooo in a more scientific sense. All Characters and Names belong to their respective places.
1. Movie Magic

**Prologue**

Powering up, systems online, everything is go! The sound of whirring gears was heard as a slender red metallic figure walks to the edge of the platform. She scanned the beautiful landscape in front of her, the optical HUD of her visor scanned every living creature flying in her line of sight. She even looked at the candy streets below, every person were scanned, Cinnamon Bun, Starchy and many more. Then her computer replied.

"All systems are go princess. The power core is 100% operational, the jet propulsions were good to go and the repulsor thrusters are charged up."

"Thanks Beemo, let's take this baby for a spin" she replied, her hud settings up her flight protocols, then she count 1 to 3.

She jumped from the platform, pummelling to the castle grounds below.

Halfway down, her jet boots and her repulsor hands roared to life, she pulled up immediately gaining altitude, she was shaking from the drag as she speed up until finally her HUD indicated the proper altitude. Her flaps allowed her to slow down. Her both hands are on her side, thrusters on the palm of her hands supporting her flight pattern.

The sound of the roaring jet was heard again in the face of the Earth. For over 1,000 years, human technology died with them in the Mushroom war, many of Ooo's greatest minds tries to reinvent or rediscover these lost technology to rebuild the world again, few achieve a little but many failed. One did succeed and she is now using it to the fullest.

Many candy people look up at the sound of unfamiliar jet engines roar overhead. They saw the new hero flew past them, some cheered, and some snickered. But all in all, she was a hero for them, besides Finn and Jake. Her enemies hated her, friends love her. But a few know her real identity, but for those who don't they say, 'Princess by day, hero by night (or vice versa, depending on the case)' or simply called her the Iron Princess.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Aww man this is sweet! We will have a movie marathon tonight. I'm glad Lady let stay at the tree fort for a whole two weeks!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah man, Lady forgives me for what I did, besides I've been stuck in the house for so long I don't remember how long... and this movies are great." Jake replied. The duo just got out from the Candy Kingdom video rental store.

"This is going to be the most awesome two weeks of our lives!" the human exclaimed. The dog just laughs at him.

They trekked the main candy road heading towards the main gate. A few more feet, they saw a familiar pink figure walking across the street. Finn immediately knows who it is.

"HEY! Pebbles" he shouted the figure look towards them and smiled. She was carrying a empty basket.

"Finn, Jake, what's up what is that on your hands?" she greeted

"Uh, some movies we are going to have a movie marathon for two weeks!" Finn exclaimed, his eyes making contact with hers. She looked directly in his eyes, she smiled even more. But she immediately broke away, looking at Jake's bag of movies."

"Is that the sequels of the movie you gave me?"

"You gave her a movie?" Finn inquired his friend.

The Magical dog awkwardly replied "uh, yeah... look it's a long time ago. Finn... it means nothing to me."

Bonnibel looked at the Finn holding his cheek, "don't worry handsome." She said before winking.

"It's okay, princess, not at all." He held her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Jake just smiled at the two. But he immediately pushed Finn, away. He knew that their intimacy in the public would aroused gossips and suspicion. And that's the last thing they want.

"Come on, Finn you too can smooch later. We got a movie to watch."

"Wait, can I borrow the sequel? Please" she asked.

"Princess, were going to watch this." The dog protested. Finn lightly punched him in the back.

"Jake... give her the movie." Finn warned, narrowing his eyes.

Grumbling, Jake gave up. "Alright, here" he handed her the two sequels of the movie.

"Let's go brother." Finn patted him on the shoulder, Jake when stompping ahead. Finn stopped a little. "Don't worry, he'll get over it." He said to the princess.

She giggled gleefully "I know, take care Finn." Then she silently mouthed "I love you"

Finn threw her a flying kiss and replied "I know" then went to catch up with grumbling Jake. Once the duo was out of sight, Bonnibel went on her way back to the castle.

* * *

Bonnibel immediately went to her room. She sat on her favourite chair, grab some snacks and set the sequel of the movie to play. She was astonished at movie that she played the third movie. She didn't even realize that it was already evening when she was watching the third movie, and it wasn't even in the half point. The second movie shows the hero is facing the dilemma from the poisoning of his power core. The third movie deals about how the hero will deal without his suits to combat evil. All the time she thought that she will not have a power core attach to her chest, besides the suits can be powered without it. By the time the movie was finished, it was already 8:00pm. Feeling sleepy, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She changes to her regular panjamas, which was her black shirt Marceline gave her and her pink panty, and then went to sleep.

Later that night, she woke up. Sweating hard and breathing fast. She had a dream thatsaw that she was in shoes of the hero in the movie. She's the one in the suit, fighting, flying, and innovating. Then she saw Finn, battered, bruised, near death. His eyes were scared, afraid, shocked. He was pleading that he didn't want to die.

She stood up from her bed and headed to the bathroom, washed her face, and stared at the mirror thinking about her dream, about Finn being in near death. She thought for a while, maybe her two month crook dream about being a hero is about to happen soon. "Stupid movie, I should have not watch that in the first place, some cheap movie magic, this is not real." She shook her head then washes his face again. "But, Finn... he was in my dream, he is hurt, I don't want him to get hurt, he is alone, Jake could not always with him. Finn... oh Finn." She stared at the mirror a scared look crossed her features, "I don't want you to die..." she whispered while looking down at the sink. A moment past she looked back up the mirror with a stern expression on her face,

"That's it! No more running from it, are you challenging me Cosmic Owl? Bring it on! I'll be a hero, I need to protect Finn, and I can't let him die." She said, slamming her fist to nearby wall.

A moment later, she jumped in pain from her knuckles, "Ouch!"


	2. Lab Reconstruction

The following day, she began to establish her lab, planning to improve it further. She has made four robotic arms that assist her in her experiments. She has to make more of it later on. Right now she was to extend her lab in order to accommodate more space. She began to extend her lab space by destroying the walls on the opposite direction where the door is. She hired several of the finest candy engineers to do the task. The process took two weeks, during that time she focused on her princess duties, post phoning any lab experiments. By the time the engineers were finished, the lab is much wider and bigger than before, almost twice as its original space.

After the extension of her lab, she began to construct the armor assembly platform; she uses her crook dream as a guide on how the structure looks like. She worked day and night, never left her lab for two days. Finally she finished it, it took her at least 10 mugs of coffee, and complete forty eight hours. "Finally one down, a dozen to go." She said "now for the computer interface." She thought for a moment, "the tree fort has a lot of unused computers... maybe I will... go... now..." she passed out by one of her lab benches, sleep knocked her out.

A day later she woke up with a blanket wrapped around her, she still in the lab bench where she passed out. "What, where am I?" then she noticed, a puddle of drool greeting her as she opened her eyes. She looked around, only to see Peppermint Butler cleaning up the excess parts and stashing it in one of the empty lab spaces.

"Peppermint Butler, how long was I out?"

The butler looks at her, "exactly 24 hours milady, a day if you ask."

"That long? I need to get to Finn and Jake, I need their computers for my lab." She stood up, dusting herself. The butler tried to resist her stench. After all she never took shower for two days.

"Y-yes princess, but I suggest taking a shower first and eat something. It is hard to think on an empty stomach." He butler said while covering her nose.

"Ok, ok sheesh, thanks for cleaning up, It's going to be a mess again later." She said as she headed for the door. As she hold the door knob the butler got his attention.

"Princess, what is this machine for?" indicating the robotic arms she created for the past two days.

"Peppermint Butler promises me you tell anyone, even Finn or Jake. This a royal promise"

"Yes milady" he knows when to agree to a royal promise.

"That is for armor assembly, I will stand in the middle of the pedestal and the arms will suit me up."

"Armor? Suit?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm planning to build combat suits fight evil. I'm going to help Finn."

"No offense milady but what about your princess duties?" the butler couldn't help but ask.

"I will still do them, I will only use the suits when things get a little messy, when our heroes get their hands full, I will help them out. And I won't let them get hurt." She said, carefully not to spill out to much concern about the two heroes especially Finn.

"Okay Princess." The butler said, as she joined her by the door. His clean up duties were done.

"Yeah, what time it is? She asked

"Nine in the morning"

"Kindly get me a bacon and egg breakfast to my room" she kindly asked.

"Okay princess" as they went out the door, she locked the door the butler went to the kitchen and Bonnibel went to the opposite direction heading to her room.

* * *

Once in her room she took off her lab coat and dress and throw all in the laundry basket and went to the bathroom. She took dipped herself as long as possible in her bath tub. The warm water makes her relaxed, she sighed deeply. Her bubblegum hair is soaked and glossy in the water. A moment past, she became too relaxed, she thought of Finn. Finn, this is everything about him, her efforts, her dreams. Thinking of him in warm waters makes her hotter, she has to relieve stress and relax herself even further. Her right subconsciously went down to her lower parts and soon sweet moans and screams of pleasure and Finn's name filled the bathroom. After six minutes of heavenly pleasuring, the clear blue water of the bathtub is now mixed with pinkish color coming from below the water. She began to breath faster and sweat a little. She immediately began to clean herself and drained the water of the tub.

She went out of the bathroom the smell of breakfast invaded her nostrils. She immediately ate the food that was on her desk without even dressing up first. After eating, she puts on her dress, and went to the tree fort.

* * *

"Hey Pebbles, what brings you here" Finn greeted her and they share a quick kiss.

"Finn I need you computers, I know you had a lot them stash around."

"Okay Princess, I'll help you out" Finn immediately grabbed a wheel barrow, and began to gather every computer monitors around the house. Bonnibel helped him gathering up the CPU and monitors they could find. Until the wheel barrow is full.

"Finn where's Jake?" she asked.

"He's still upstairs asleep. Guess he didn't handle the movie marathon"

"Oh I see, how about you?"

"Me, I got at least two more movies after Jake passed out." He laugh.

Finn carried the wheel barrow all the way to the Candy Kingdom, when they got to the lab. They hugged each other.

"Thank you Finn."

"Your welcome Princess, what was the computer for?" he asked

"OH, I've thinking about improvements on my lab, more science the better."

"Even that machine?" pointing on the robotic arms on the side of the room.

"Yes Finn" she said while scratching the back of her head. "Someday I'll find use on that thing" she lied. She didn't want Finn to know about her intentions. "Give me hand."

Finn nodded and helped her for the rest of the day. They connected wires, program operating systems, and attaching the computers to the wall. Finn worked most on the hard part, lifting computers to their proper places, connect the wirings. At the main computer screen which was a forty two inched screen, Finn was having a hard time lifting alone.

"Let me help you Finn." She said

"Princess, I can handle this I...-"

"I'm stronger than I really look." She winked at him.

At the same time they lift the big screen to the wall and bolt it down securely. By the time they were finished, the lab was never be the same as before. Computers littered the area. The machines were operated by computers; there is a situation monitor where they can detect commotions in the kingdom. They are security monitors that views on strategic locations in the castle. Everything was high tech.

"Whoa, mathematical." Finn said as he look at what they've done with the place.

"It gets better soon Finn. This is not yet finish. Some of the computers we've built require lots of power; I need to get a power source."

"Count on princess!" he exclaimed.

"Hold on Romeo, I'll ask Lady to get a power source instead. The power source required must harnessed on crystals, the rainicorns lives in crystal dimension right?"

."Oh man" he looked down.

She lifted his head a little and gave him a quick kiss. "Chin up, hero. There is a task for you though." She said as she held his face with her both fingers.

"What is it?" he asked, he kissed the palm.

"I need you and Jake to go to the river of junk to get me some useable metallic parts. Sheets of metal, engines, parts, as long as it is metal, steel or iron, you know that do you?"

"Yes princess, anything that goes bang bang when knocked"

She chuckled heartily "yes hero, things that go bang bang!" she looks at the clock it was 9:00pm "Finn, it is getting late. You should go home, start the task tomorrow. Okay?" she kissed his forehead.

"Okay, see yah tomorrow, good night princess" Finn headed to the door, but before he went out. Bonnibel cleared her throat, and called his name softly. "Finn."

The human looked over her shoulder, "Yeah"

She saw the princess leaning in one of the benches, biting her lower lip and with a pleading look on her face. Her eyes were sparkling.

There is no plea or words to be said. Finn let go of the doorknob and locked it. Then went to Bonnibel and kissed her with all her might. She wrapped her both arms and legs to him as he laid her to the lab bench, clearing the tools on the table making them clatter on the ground. Her hands were about to remove his shirt and Finn already got his dress removed making her topless. She clapped her hands and the lights went out.

Half an hour passed by, Peppermint butler manages to pass by the lab. He stopped in his tracks as he heard soft moans and whimper from the princess, low grunts from Finn and squeaking of the lab table rhythm with her moans. The butler just shrugged and shook his head went on his way. For him, it's just another day in the office.


	3. Armor and Power

"Why are we here again?" Jake asked his companion as they arrived at the river of junk, Scavenging metallic parts and sheets that the princess requested.

Finn looked towards his brother, "Jake, PB requested us to find this metallic stuff, because of her experiments."

"What experiments" his companion asked a little impatiently before continuing, "first she took almost all of our computers, now have us scavenging parts in the junk!?" he finished with a grunt.

Finn found a metallic sheet and tossed it with the others that they've collected. Jake found a much larger piece that he has to stretch himself larger in order to pick it up. They surprised at what Jake had found: A derelict military battle tank minus the main turret.

"Whoa dude, look at this as if the parts and the engine wasn't moved at all. No damage." Finn exclaimed as he inspects the tank. "You really did hit the jackpot Jake." He said.

"I did? Well of course I did!" he smugly said, with a high chin.

"We have to find more." He said as he went back to get more.

"Hold on, dude how are get all of this back to the kingdom?"

"Jake, worry about it later, right now we have to get some more... wait! I think got something big." He said.

"Let me see it!" Jake stretched larger to picked up what Finn had found, the human found a more useful stuff than the tank. It was military truck filled with steel bars and a metal plates, from the looks of it was used to supply emergency repairs of battle tanks during the mushroom war.

"Whoa dude you way hit the jackpot than me, look at all the metal in here." Jake exclaimed as he inspects the whole thing.

"Thanks man, gee I think we got what we need, now how are we going to get these to the back?" he looked at stuff they've collected.

"Don't look at me man, even I can stretch into enormous sizes, they are still heavy. I can't lift them all at once." He crossed his arms.

Finn thought for a moment, then an idea hits him "wait, I know what to do." He used his phone to contact the princess.

"Princess I need a little assistance..."

Finn and Jake waited for ten minutes until the sound of helicopters pricked their ears. A few moments' five candy copters are hovering over them and their pile of metal. The fifth one landed in front of them, Two Banana guards and a small group of candy engineers hopped out.

"So what's the cargo!?" he asked the two.

"That" they simultaneously pointed at the large pile of metal in behind them.

"Alright, you know what to do!" he said to the engineers as they began their work, they wrapped the pile with a strong adhesive and a strong candy cable. The cable has a hook strap on the edge. After engineers done there work, they signalled the four choppers that was hovering above them. Simultaneously, the choppers lower their cables to the pile. The engineers hooked up the cables to the straps. Within minutes, everything was ready to go. The engineers, Finn, Jake and the Banana guard went to the chopper and took off, the four choppers winch up the cargo and tow it with them.

* * *

"Is this it?" Bonnibel asked as Lady Raincorn handed her a small metallic box. The contents were glowing blue.

"Yes, this is Energon, the rarest crystal in the crystal dimension. The reason why the Rainicorn-Dog Wars happend in the first place." The rainicorn replied.

The Princess just nodded and uses one of the robotic arms to pick up the contents of the box and place it in the small pedestal. It was a small diamond shape crystal, has a length of her entire hand. It glowed so bright that once it was out of the box, she and Lady has to wear shaded goggles

"My dad says it possess a power that can destroy anything. He also said that is was powerful enough to power the entire world. Even power entire armies with it, the rainicorns protect these from anyone else they find will abuse it for power."

"I can't imagine why many dogs and rainicorns lost their lives with this crystal." She said marvelling at the small crystal. She went to the computer, type rapidly soon the characteristics of the crystals appeared, she was even more marvelled at the specifications she is seeing in the screen. "Incredible."

The rainicorn nodded "yes, indeed"

She moved away from the computer and put a circular machine around the crystal. The small clamps of the machine grips automatically on the crystal. Once it was in position, she instructs Lady to stand back. The machine roared to life, then began to fire a thin streamline of beam towards the crystal, which immediately lit up, shining the entire lab with bright blue light. Even with goggles, they shielded their eyes. Bonnibel is trying her best to see the progress on her monitor. She has to activate the second phase, which is activating the second beam to hit the crystal on the other direction. If she fails to do so, the whole lab with explode. A few more glances, she activated it just in time, a red beam hits the crystal making the room less bright but the machine began to shake.

Bonnibel glance at the monitor again, hoping for the best to stopped the process just in time before the machine overloads. 90%, 94%, 95%, 97%, 99%, 100% "THAT*S IT!" she slammed her hand down on the stop bottom. Immediately the light went back to its normal proportions, machine went powers down, but a small humming still emitted by the machine. When she and Lady looks at it, they were enthralled. The center of the machine was glowing, and the body of the machine is emmiting blue stream of light.

"Lady..."

"Unbelievable, My dad is going to kill me."

"No, were both dead."

"I never imagine this."

"Me neither..." she said as she turned to the computer again and began typing. Running a full diagnose of the machine. Everything was 100% operational, every component was up and running.

"Lady, we just made the most powerful power source in all of Ooo."

"..." the rainicorn was speechless for a second, she was weighting the power her best friend has in a palm of her hand.

After a while Bonnibel attached a cable to the machine, the cable was attached to the supercomputer. After a few seconds the supercomputer roared to life.

"It works Lady! It works! Oh Glob it works!" she grabbed the rainicorns by the hooves "This will change the world!"

"What is this for?" the raincorn can't help to wonder what her best friend had in mind on the most powerful power source ever created.

Bonnibel looked at her friend "a little experiment"

"That's way too little" she stated.

Bonnibel just shook her head at her and sighed, "Come on Lady help me lift this thing and place it on the wall next to the supercomputer.

There is already a circular socket for the main power core beside the supercomputer. Around it are some large cables that are attached to several machines, and computers throughout the lab, and one large orange colored cable is directly attached to the castle main generators that provide power to the castle.

Lady used her powers to lift the glowing machine and Bonnibel guided it to the socket. It fits like a glove and once it was in place, she attached the cables around it. they heard the supercomputer powered up immediately as well as other machines in the lab. Bonnibel ran a diagnostics on them, and they all cleared to have at least 100% operational. The castle power core is also increases by 200%.

"It worked." She said to her rainicorn friend.

"Yeah..." then they both heard the sound of helicopters and loud crash coming from the main hall. They immediately went down to see what was going on. They saw made their jaws dropped, the main hall is littered with pieces of metal, they saw the candycopters are dropping a truck filled with metal plating, and armor, Finn, Jake and several banana guards are hauling it in the hall. Once everything was inside, the helicopters and the guards leave.

"tadahh!" Finn said as he presented the huge pile behind him.

"Whoa this too many too handle" she said as she inspect the pile, then she turned to the heroic duo. "Thank you to the both of you" she formally said.

"Yeah no problem. Hey want to play video games Finn, I bet you can't beat me again." Jake said, he was heading to the door.

"Sure wait up" he turns to Bonnibel "I got to go" he catches up with Jake.

"Hey I have to go too, see yah" Lady also left.

Bonnibel was left thinking while staring at the huge pile of metal, and then she went back to the lab and produce her tool box. She began to disassemble the pieces one by one. This is going to be a long night.


	4. Baptism by Fire

Note: The Design of the Iron Princess MK I suit is based on the Iron Man Movie MK II but instead of sliver color scheme, it has a black scheme instead plus a little slender from to accommodate more femine touches.

* * *

Within three days she manages to move the metallic parts she needs in order to build her suits. She didn't need all of them just yet so the excess parts were moved to the basement of the castle. Fortunately she installed an elevator from her lab to the basement. Now she is designing the armor she is going to build, she can't think straight she lacks sleep; she was filthy with oil, and mud.

"This is now use she said as she threw another failed design to the trash bin. It was already full. "I need some help." she whispered as she looked around for an inspiration. Until she finds what she was looking for, her supercomputer _'if only it was alive or something' _her eyes went light. "That's it!" she immediately dialled the tree fort.

Finn and Jake arrive with BMO in towed twenty minutes later.

"What do you need Beemo for?" Jake asks.

"I need Beemo here to transfer to my supercomputer" she points at the large computer by the wall next to the power source.

"Okay, sounds great" the computer consoled cheered.

"Wait, what about my game and Beemo?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry, the computer console it's still functional like an ordinary video game. Beemo will be fine; we just have to move it to another body."

"Don't worry Finn and Jake, Moe upgraded my systems when he fixed me, he installed an system that allows me to transfer my self to other computers."

Bonnibel raise an eyebrow, "Who's Moe?"

"He's the one who created Beemo, or should I say Be More" Finn said as he points on the BMO sign on the computer's side.

"Oh I see, well let's begin." She picked up Beemo and placed him/her on the table next to the supercomputer. She hooked up a cable on Beemo's interface port and began the sequence. Immediately Beemo shut down, his/her screen went blank, the heroic duo gasp in horror but later Bonniber reassured them, then the supercomputer's main screen lit up showing the familiar face of the computer console.

"Hey guys" Beemo said.

"Nice Beemo, now your way to awesome to play video games" Jake smiled. Finn has his jaws dropped; Bonnibel couldn't help but smile a little smugly at the two.

"Run a diagnostics Beemo."

The Computer closed his/her eyes for a moment, as he/she diagnose the system of the supercomputer. After a moment he/she spoke: "All systems are 100% functional, the castle power core is also running at full capacity. The laboratory is running at peak efficiency" He/she stated.

"That's rad!" Finn stated

"That's more rad." Jake replied as he grab Beemo's console body. "At least we can still play games."

"Yeah let's play some!" Finn said as he reached the door, Jake went out "Later Pebbles." He was also out of the door but a few moments later he came back and kissed Bonnibel deeply in the lips. The princess was surprise that she barely kissed back before Finn broke off. "I will see you later _Beautiful_" he said and rushed out of the door.

She was a little dazed from the experience and manages to look at Beemo who was staring at her mischievously.

"What?" she said.

The computer shifts it gaze elsewhere "Nothing, nothing... so why do you need me for again?"

"We are going to make suits." She said, before taking a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone about this okay"

"Okay princess. What suits and what for?

"To save lives, to protect Finn"

"Are you the one wearing them?"

She took off her lab coat. "Yes, I'll help our hero in case he got his hands full, also to protect him at the same time. I don't want him to get hurt anymore"

"Well let's get started." The computer stated.

For the next twelve hours, the two kept designing an armor they can build. They had criteria about its characteristics

1. It can fly and fires energy weapons.

2. It can resist multiple brutal attacks from any threats

3. Sleeker to maintain aerodynamics

4. Has an 'alien' appearance in order for the people to not recognize her real identity.

5. Has a fluid motion so she can do her karate moves in case fights got a little too close for ranged weaponry.

She focused on the fifth criteria first; of course she has to create armor flexible enough for her to move gracefully. Finally she is finished with the design. A hologram appeared in front of Beemo, it has a perfect scheme. It was somewhat slender to fit her body frame, has a helmet and mask, its joint is flexible, in theory. The color scheme was complete black. Beemo moved the hologram on her body, now the hologram somewhat suited her up already.

"How do I look?"

"Awesome Princess, I can't even recognized you when you wear a mask.

"Now for the hard part, get this done." She said as she looks at the pile of metal in the corner. She picked up the metals piece by piece and laid in the bench. With the help of the robotic hands controlled by Beemo, Bonnibel worked for another six hours just to complete the exoframe. The main armor wasn't even installed just the 'skeleton'.

She slams her fist on the table. "Glob it! This is harder than I thought." she said a little fuming from impatience and tiredness.

"Maybe you should take break princess, you've been up for at least twelve hours now. It is already morning, we are working overnight. And..." Beemo stop as he/she saw Bonnibel already snoozing off in one of her lab benches next to the suit. The computer uses one of the robotic arms to put a blanket over her. "Good morning" he/she said.

Bonnibel woke up in her lab, covered in blanket and lying on the lab bench next to her suit she was constructing.

"What time is it Beemo"

"The time is ten in the morning, you been asleep for almost twelve hours."

"What?" she stood up wiping her eyes from sleep.

"Yes, Princess. Peppermint butler already came here six hours ago. I told him that I will take care of you"

"Okay, contact him. Tell him to bring me a cup of coffee in the lab."

* * *

She continued her work on the suit for the next twelve hours until she has done it. It was ready for testing and she hoped that it will work perfectly, at least in theory. For the following day she calibrated the suit to fit her body as well as to match her agility. By the fifth day everything was ready.

"Day five, the very first testing of the Mk I Iron Princess Suit today will we be testing its joints and hand to hand combat agility." She said at the tape recorder before putting it down. She stands at the ready in the pedestal, and nods at Beemo.

"Go ahead suit me up."

Immediately, the mechanical arms surround her, each holding a piece of her new suit. One by one the arms put the pieces like a jigsaw puzzle. First her boots, then her legs, her thighs then her hips. Two large circular robotic arms enveloped her arms, these large arms has several clamps that puts the pieces of her armor on her arms. Then the main torso, the chest plate, the power source encase in an armoured casing, then the breast plate, and finally the outer chest plates. The power source glows brightly as last piece of her torso armor was bolted in place. The last piece was a robotic arm attached the head piece on the back of her head. As soon as it was attached, the head piece automatically assembles itself then the metallic mask close shut on her face.

Bonnibel was in complete darkness for a second as the mask shut close on her suit. Then everything light up, the computer hud appeared on before her eyes. It showed the systems of the suit, her trajectory, everything. Her she suddenly became crossed eyed due to reading to much in her HUD.

"Man, this is some I got to get used too" she said.

"Princess, the suit is ready for action. Please make the necessary diagnostics, you must walk the suit around."

"Okay, here goes everything." She took a deep breath, her voice a little muffled by the suit.

At the first step, she stumbles a little bit. She was like taking her first baby step again. But alas, a few more step she got the hang of it. She can now walk around the lab casually. The sounds of whirring gears are heard as she walks. She even stretched a bit in order to warm up her arms.

"Okay next test is to test hand to hand capabilities of the suit." Beemo said as three sturdy punching bags appeared from the ceiling in the corner of her lab. "Take your time Princess and take it slow."

Bonnibel cracked her knuckles, and rolled her neck a little. "Oh I will Beemo" she throws a hard punch on one of the bags causing it to hit the wall with a large thump. Beemo immediately calculated the force of her punch, it was fatal the sheer force was powerful enough to crack most skulls apart.

She continues her assault, giving the bags a left – right punch combo, she even uses her karate skills, mixing the puches with roundhouse kicks.

'_For Finn! For Finn! For Finn!' _her mind was mentally screaming his name as she punched and kicked the bags with such brutal force. One of the hooks of the bags began to loosen up from the sheer force. All the time she thought of Finn, her heart, her life and her inspiration.

Beemo was monitoring the force of each punch began to worry that Bonnibel is being carried away a little too much. Every punch has a high increase in force; he/she noticed that the hooks of one of the bags began to lose.

"Princess I think..." the computer manages to say before he/she heard Bonnibel scream: "FOR FINN!" her strongest punch hit the bag with sheer force that it sends the bag flying towards the wall behind it. Large cracks formed at the wall and the bag was utterly destroyed. Beemo immediately calculated the force of her last punch, the computer was astonished. The force was almost twenty times more powerful than her regular punch. It was beyond superhuman, no known Cyclops or giants in Ooo can match the force of her punch.

"Princess, I think we should calibrate the force of each arms, they are little too powerful. One punch can kill anyone; even the slightest force applied is till lethal." The computer stated, he/she was staring at the princess who was still staring at the destroyed bag.

Bonnibel was still in disbelief at what she saw. She never knew the suit can do such damage, she wondered if it was her suit or her motivation to protect Finn. She loved him so much that she maid this suit to protect him. She chooses the latter, after all this is was for him. Right now, she is now realizing that love is the most powerful thing in the world, beyond science and magic. She was still wondering that she never realized that she zoned out for a while. Beemo was already shouting at her.

"Princess!"

"Oh, sorry I zoned out a little bit. You're right maybe we should recalibrate the arms, it too dangerous, I could kill someone with it and I am not a killer. We just want to inflict pain for those who tried to oppose the law." She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit.

Beemo raised an eyebrow, "You sounded like Finn."

"That's when you get when you love a hero" she shrugged as she walked back to the pedestal as the robotic arms began to remove her armor piece by piece.

Once the armor was removed, Beemo reconstruct the armor in an open space. Bonnibel was watching the whole scene, and then a inspiration hits her.

"Beemo we need a casing for the suits"

"_Suits, _Princess?"

"Yes Beemo. I will not stop at this one; I'm planning to make more of these. They are a lot of possibilities for the suit."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking, basing the design from the movie I've watch."

"What movie?"

"This" she showed the three movies she watched and serves as an inspiration for her efforts now.

"Oh I see, I saw that before, that was awesome movie. One of the my favourite movies because it got computers. I fact it resembles us."

Bonnibel laughed "I'm glad you noticed."

"So how many are you going to build?"

"Like in the movie, seven slots"

"Mk. I to VII?"

"Yes I would base the design of my suits there as well. But a little personal touch" she said as she look at the Mk I.

"Let's get started Princess. Time is upon us."

"What time is it?"

"Four in the afternoon, the sun is beginning to set."

"Okay, let's do this I don't want to skip another sleep."

Hours passed, she calibrated the arms of the suit. Every time she tested its power, punching the two remaining beat up bags. It took several tries until she finally got it right. The maximum power of the punch is now matching the maximum power of the punched by an average Rough Houser Marauder.

"Yeahhay! Princess we got the punch we need!" Beemo cheered happily.

"How's the meter?"

"Matching the force of a punching Marauder." The computer stated. "this will do some serious damage, and it's not lethal at most, however continuous punch can result to death."

"We won't go that far. But if they had a nerve to hurt Finn, mark my words Beemo, Glob helps me. I will kill them!" she snarled the last words.

"Uhh. Princess I think you should rest, I will monitor the Candy Kingdom for tonight." Beemo said a little awkwardly, Bonnibel can be creepy sometimes.

She yawned loudly, "Yeah your right. I'm tired, see you tomorrow Beemo, Good night" she headed to the door.

The computer smiled, "Good Night Princess."

* * *

Bonnibel woke up at the sound of a alarm by her side. She was surprised that it wasn't her alarm clock but rather her Beemo alarm. It was still dark, she look at the clock it was just 2:00 in the morning.

"What is it Beemo?"

"Princess we have a problem, several crimes are being committed throughout the kingdom"

"What about the candy cops?"

"They won't do their duties"

"WHAT?" she stood up wide eyed.

"Please Princess, we must do something. The crooks will get away."

She sighed, "Remind me to teach a lesson on our Candy Kingdom's finest law enforcers later."

"Yes Princess, how do we deal with this?"

"The Iron Princess, will handle this."

"The suit is not yet fully combat tested it might show difficulties I-"

"It is ready Beemo trust me. Just get it ready." She said as she wore her science suit.

:"Yes, it is ready when you get to the lab."

Minutes later Bonnibel arrived at her lab, she was wearing her science suit and white shoes. She stood in the pedestal and spread her arms.

"Go suit me up."

Immediately the machines began to put the pieces of her armor, within ten second she was looking at the world with a HUD on her face. She immediately head to the largest window.

"Hmmm... I will not fit here. Beemo put in my memo to build a retractable platform here at this window. This is my launching site for my suits. "

"Princess why-"he/she was cut off when Bonnibel punched the window and the wall open. "Okay, Princess you got it."

She looked down at the ground below; it was at least eight stories in height. _'Whoa, I never thought of my lab at this height before'_ she gasped a little.

"Beemo, did we install a flight capability in this suit?"

"No princess, but I do install a jump jet system, it will give you a boost when jumping and it will break you fall."

"I horrified that you will say that" shuddering at the thought of jumping.

"Expect the worst sometimes, princess" Beemo let out a little chuckle.

"Here we go, one, two, three!" she jumped plummeting to the grounds below.

"Activating the jump boost."

At the precise moment, the jump jets roared to life on the bottom of her boots. The sheer force of the boast breaks the princess' fall. She made a landing a rather softly, but it doesn't stop forming a small crater due to her weight.

She took a deep breath and checks the systems of her suit via HUD. "Everything seems to be in order, let's go. Beemo show me the nearest problem." She began to run to the empty streets.

"Nearest crime is being committed at least two blocks west of your position. I have alerted the authorities but they won't make it in time."

The thought of the Kingdom's lousy cops makes her blood boil a little. "Got it!" she jogged a little faster. The suit's joints were not flexible enough for her to sprint.

"Princess, I suggest taking to the rooftops, I've analyzed that the candy roofs were strong enough to support your weight. There is a low wall ahead 12 meters in front of you" Beemo stated.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to crash in someone else's bedroom."

"I'm sure princess, and there is a smaller chance of being spotted by civilians."

"Okay here we go." She jumps at the low wall it was at least large enough to make her activate her jump jets again to reach the roof tops. From there, she run and jumps without difficulty. Soon she staring at the Candy Kingdom Pharmacy, one glass was broken. She can see the robbers are now attempting to get away with their booty.

"We are here princess"

"I know I can see them. I had to prevent them to leave." She jumped down a little quietly.

One of the robbers called to his comrade who is still raiding the soda rack. "Come on man, the kingdom po-pos are going to be here any moment." They are five of them the four was already outside, standing as a lookout. Suddenly they all heard a loud metal clank across the street.

"Who's there!?" one of the demandingly asked, they heard the sound of whirring gears and footsteps. They backed away a little. "I warned you, show yourself!" the sound of the gears is growing loudly and closer to them. One of them began to shake in fear a little. Then suddenly they saw the two small rectangular shaped blue lights and circular shape below it. "Put down the bag!" Bonnibel warned.

"Who are you suppose to be?" one of them said then they all gasped as the Bonnibel stepped out of the shadow and in to the light of one of the candy street lamp revealing her black armor, her hands on her hips, and her head tilting a little. Bonnibel's HUD immediately scanned the thugs in front of her, taking in their weak spots and her possible counter attack in case they threw the first punch.

"HA! It's just a little missy, hey is it a little too early for trick or treating?" the crooks laughed hard. One them approached her, "I got an advice, why don't you go home and leave us eh? Otherwise we will have a little strip up game with you-..." he was cut short as Bonnibel grabbed his neck choking him then lifting him up. His comrades were stunned

"Call me 'missy' one more time." She said with malice. "And I will pull you guts out through your nose."

By now his comrade sprang into action. The charge Bonnibel with their crowbars and steel bars, the hit her from all angles but still it was pointless.

"No significant damage taken Princess" Beemo stated.

"My turn!" she said as she threw the crook she held at his companion in front of her then uses her arms to block every strike that the rest inflict. She grabbed the wrist of the one behind her and grabbed him and used him as a shield to block other attacks.

"I'm sorry man, get out of the way."

"No one is getting away" she coldly said as she let go of her 'shield' and began to attack the rest with swift punches and kicks. She uses a counter attack method in dealing with multiple enemies, block an attack and provide a necessary attack counter it. Every time she blocked punch or a hit she punch making the crooks stumble backwards a little. Her roundhouse kicks were always hitting home on each of the crooks face, sending them one by one flying backwards, one unfortunate crook hit one of the carts across the street shattering it to pieces and knocking him out.

"One down, four to go" she said as she motioned the other to come at her with her fingers.

The four charged at her and again immediately surround her. The crooks behind her grabbed both of her arms as the two in front of her began to punch her in the abdomen. Bonnibel slightly felt the impact of their fist on her abdomen but it didn't hurt her_ 'Note to self: Increase the armor plating in the abdomen section´_. She thought, her HUD is warning her about a slight damage in her armor in the abdomen.

"Is that all you got!?" she said then the two crooks who were punching her stepped back both grabbing their knuckles in pain.

"What's the matter?" one asked.

"This witch is made of metal!"

"My turn" she immediacy elbowed the person grabbing her right arm, making him reeled back and release her arm. Then used her right arm to punch the one on her left

"Now that is not the way how to treat a lady!" she said as her uppercut the crook who said that she was a witch. It sends him flying a little backward and knocked out as he hits the ground. His companion watched in horror while nursing his aching knuckles, he backed away as he saw Bonnibel approached him like a predator staking its prey.

"W-who are you...!" he said, he lost his will to fight this unstoppable force.

She picked her up by the collar of her shirt and lifts him up eye to eye level with her. Her right arm was ready to send his face to Glob world. She tilted her head a little.

"Your worst Nightmare!" she said her voice venomous than a desert scorpion. A voice she didn't know she has. Then she punched him in the face knocking him cold. She threw them next to his unconscious companion.

Then she felt something hit her from behind, she slowly turned around seeing the two remaining crooks throwing stones and their crowbars at her. She manages to catch one of the thrown projectiles at her and she returns it to its sender, knocking him cold. The last one began to flee, her HUD already calculated in what direction she should throw the stone. With precise timing she threw it ahead of the fleeing crook. It hits his head dead on making him stumble and knocked out cold.

"Goal!" she said.

"Nicely done, Princess all crooks are out of commission. It's over." Beemo cheered.

"Not yet" she replied as she picked up the unconscious crooks one by one and stacked them up in one of the street lamps, tying them up. Then someone got her attention.

"Excuse me"

She turned towards the Pharmacy, Bonnibel saw the Pharmacy clerk, Ann. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for dealing with these crooks."

Bonnibel rolled her eyes "don't mention it."

"Who are you?"

The princess stood up she puts her hand on her hips and pose a little. "I'm the Iron Princess." then she nods. "I have to go, call the police to pick these garbage" she points at the five crooks that were tied up. Then several other candy citizens peeked out from their windows and some went out from their house to see what's going on. The all gasped at the scene they saw, the five crooks were tied up and there is a new figure helping out. All these people witnessed the entire action from the safety of their houses.

'_Great the paparazzi, I better leave.' _Without any word, she left Ann and the others who were watching her disappearing on one of the alleyways. One candy person, Chocoberry approached Ann

"Who was that?"

"Her name is Iron Princess and she just saved my Pharmacy"

* * *

Bonnibel manage to make it to the rooftops overlooking the Pharmacy, several candy people surrounded the crooks. Her metal mask lifted off her face and she began to contact the police station through her built in com link.

"Hello this is the Candy Kingdom Police Department this is the chief inspector speaking" it said, his voice a little lazy.

"This is Princess Bubblegum!"

The Inspector immediately shook himself up and his voice became straight. "Princess, what is the problem."

"Apparently you are the problem right now inspector. You call yourselves policemen? You are lazy jerks who love to eat freaking donuts!" she scolded the inspector. "If you want yourselves to be called policemen, do me a favour and picked up some trash by the Candy Kingdom Pharmacy. There is a robbery but it was now foiled, no thanks to you!" she said snarling.

"Right away your majesty! Men send a squad in the Candy Kingdom Pharmacy. A robbery took place." She heard over the phone. "Forgive us Princess; we will not sleep on the job again." His voice was trembling a little.

"You better be, be sloppy again and I will not hesitate to relieve all of you from your jobs. I'm I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" she hanged up. minutes later vocal sirens of policemen were heard and she saw at least seven candy policemen arrived at the scene. She rubbed her forehead as she heard the annoying vocal sirens. The Banana guards are also using the same sirens

"Beemo, remind me to build a standard issue sirens for our authorities" she said as she took a deep breath, she was exhausted from the fight.

"Okay Princess"

"Anymore threats?"

"Negative Princess, its time to return home. I will make a full inspection of the suit. You will see the results of my inspection in the morning"

"Good, I'm heading back." She said as she headed toward the direction of the castle.

"The MK I suit has it's 'baptism by fire' on its field testing." Beemo said.

"Just wait and see what I had in mind for the future armors. This is just the start."

"This is going to be great right princess?"

She shook her head, "not great, but awesome." _'for Finn' _she told herself again and again.


	5. Flight and Fight

Note: the Iron Princess Mk II is loosely based on the Iron Man Movie Mk II. the only difference is that it has a slender frame to accommodate feminine features.

* * *

"Good Morning Princess, I've manage to complete my diagnostics of the Mk I after the field testing."

Bonnibel took a seat in on of the chairs and took a sip of her coffee. She wears the blue shirt Finn gave her. "Yeah, what are the results?"

"The abdomen section took most of the beating; the armor in that section is too weak. Also I've inspected the hydraulics and the suspension of the boots. They are completely stressed out, it would be imperative for the future suits to prevent jumping from extreme heights. This will prevent anymore stress on the legs and feet also keep yours intact. Other than that, they are other minor dents on the armor, especially on the breast plate section."

Bonnibel blushed and subconsciously crossed her arms over her breasts. "R-really?"

"Yes Princess, what ever kind of crooks you fought last night is really, _want_ _you_ badly. Guess the slender appearance of the armor is causing this. Shall we modify the slender shape design for the future armors?"

She smirks, her blush died down as she took another sip of her coffee. "No Beemo, let's keep the design. Okay the Mk II must have flight capabilities. I don't want to jump at that height again." She shudders at the memory of jumping without any boost that can really help.

"Okay Princess, I suggest to change the look of the armor to-..."

"No we will keep the original design of the Mk I but we will change the color scheme." She tapped her chin.

"Maybe red will do Princess or maybe blue."

"Silver color scheme will do. Besides it's only a prototype. Red will come in the future."

"I will take the liberty of improving the interface system of the suit for better HUD."

"Yes, and Beemo do we still got more metal parts?"

"Yes"

"Okay, do not do anymore modifications anymore on the Mk I it is as it is. I will work on our launch platform." she was heading on the special elevator that connects her lab directly to the storage area of the castle.

Ten minutes later, she returned to the lab carrying a cart full of steel bars and metal plates. Beemo was designing the Mk II suits via hologram. "Beemo show me the design I worked on the platform"

Immediatly the holographic blueprint for the platform sprang up, she carried it with her like it was a push able door and set the hologram by the window.

"Let see... Beemo how's the suit going?" she said as she puts on her wielding mask by attaching it to her crown.

"The suit is halfway complete Princess, the frame of the suit need only a few changes. I will install airplane mechanics, I still research it though, it a lost technology of the humans. Right now I'm in the process of updating the HUD for better vision." Beemo stated

"Hold your work Beemo, research the lost technology first. Start with the Candy Kingdom library, I've recently installed a computer program their to make searching for books easier. Begin there"

"Ok Princess." the computer immediately began his/her task. Bonnibel also begin hers.

It took five days for the task to complete, Bonnibel manage to make a retractable platform that extends up to a meter and can easily retract back to the castle walls to avoid suspicion. The window was also fixed but instead of a real window. Bonnibel installed a metal door, the entire thing was at least 2 inches think, and not even Ice King can destroy it.

Pleased with her work, she turned to Beemo "So how's the research going?"

"Princess, I manage to research the lost technology I have the blueprints for the flight capabilities."

"Really, that's great-..."

"Princess, it isn't straightforward as it looks like. This is a very complex design. It took the human at least sixty years to perfect it since it was invented during their time. Beside many of Ooo's great minds failed to reinvent this."

She gave the computer a confident smirk. "Try me Beemo, we can handle this. Why fail now right, we've come this far. You manage to install jump jet on the Mk I, it's just upgrading." She shrugged as if was nothing.

Beemo closed his/her optical eyes and sighed "very well, we can do this." He/she showed her the diagrams. She inspect it thoroughly "hmm... this is powered by jet propulsions, a technology lost with humans during the Mushroom war. The others are easily to engineer; we just need aluminium alloy for these flaps and ailerons. Ailerons provide the turning in mid flight while the flaps provide air brakes for faster turning and slowing down. I manage to find some spare engine parts we can start from there. Let's get started I got a feeling this is going to take a while."

Beemo nodded and bring up the holographic diagram of the MK I. "Yes Princess a very while."

* * *

Finn and Jake was walking in the candy streets they are about to return the movies they rented at the rental store. On their way, they saw the latest local newspaper. Finn read it with narrow eyes.

"Yo, Jake check this out." He said to his adoptive brother who in turn look at the headlines.

The headlines say: "A MYSTERIOUS METTALIC FIGURE HELP SAVE THE CANDY KIGDOM PHARMACY BY FOILING AN ATTEMPED ROBBERY."

"The Pharmacy's clerk, Ann says that a slender metallic figure came out of nowhere and beat up the crooks who were robbing her store." Finn read the newspaper.

"Ann, the one we ask about LSP's distress back then?" Jake replied while rubbing his chin in thought, he was recalling when he and Finn when to investigate Lumpy Space Princess' 'distress'.

"Yes and look furthermore, she said the name of the mysterious figure was Iron Princess"

"I don't know Finn but something is fishy, does the name look familiar to you?"

"Uh, no?" Finn replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Look man, PB borrowed the movies with the almost the SAME name. And just within two weeks after she borrowed it, this appeared like a daisies"

The Human nodded, he too was rubbing his chin. "Hmmm..."

"Look she also asked Beemo and our computers for her use, plus she asked Lady to bring the most powerful crystal in the crystal dimension." The magical dog concluded before adding "Finn, PB has something to do with this, she the most scientific in these parts of Ooo, and of all the places, why show and appear here at the Candy Kingdom."

Finn still in thought for a while, his brother was waiting for his response. But a more silence past Jake became anxious, then finally Finn shrugged "Nah, she's not her."

Jake stops himself from hitting his forehead due to Finn's stupidity. "OH! Come on Finn, she has something to do here, maybe she IS the Iron Princess!"

"If she has something to do with this, she tell us Jake okay?" he leaves no more room for argument for Jake and proceeds towards the rental store.

Jake just shook his head, "Whatever you say Finn. But I still think she has something to do with the Iron Princess"

* * *

"Day seventeen, the construction of the Mk II is now complete, the jet propulsion is now working properly despite many setbacks that include me hitting my head on the ceiling many times, still hurts. Anyway, this is the first field test of the very first Iron Princess capable of flying." Bonnibel state on her tape recorder, she was wearing her science suit. She put it down and went to the pedestal. She spread her hands.

"Suit me up"

The machine began to assemble the Mk II around her body. Soon she was looking again on world through her holographic HUD. Once the assembly is done, she walked to around and stretches her muscles to warm up the suit and her.

Beemo opened the new launch platform they constructed almost three weeks ago. "Launch pad is ready princess."

She walked to pad. She looks down and beyond the horizon, far and wide. Her HUD scans every living thing in the candy street below her. Even the landscapes were scanned showing different information about them. She activated her flight protocols. "Here we go." She took a deep breath and jumped.

In the middle of the fall, her jet boots roared to life, the ailerons on her back loosen, and she position her hands on both sides of her body, it to activate her repulsor jet blast. She ascended immediately to soaring heights, the sheer speed of the jet boost makes her body shudder and she almost went black as the force of gravity took hold of her. Good thing she installed 'G system' that allows her to cope up with sheer amounts of G force.

Once on the right altitude she adjusted her flaps and her ailerons so she can fly horizontally, she was now soaring to the clouds her altitude 13,000 ft twice as higher as the cloud kingdom.

"WOOHOOO! YEAH! This is great Beemo, I feel like touching the heavens" she sway a little left to right even flipped. Her flight path is constant; her speed is also constant 300 miles per hour. She looked down, seeing the vast green fields and tiny dots that were house. Then she passes the cloud kingdom, the partying cloud people looked up to her and waved upon seeing her flying by.

"You rock dude!" one of them said while raising a thumbs up.

"I can't believe I've finally done it, reinvent a lost technology, not only just a technology but a complex one. Then she squealed in joy "Ich bin so glücklich! Ich könnte... Ich könnte..." (I'm so happy! I could... I could...)

"Whoa Princess, calm down the last thing you need is passing out of joy in mid air." Beemo warned before adding "It would be better if we maintain this altitude, this is just a prototype."

"Nonsense Beemo, let's take this to the limit!" she said as she pitch upwards, gaining her altitude again, until her vision began to freeze her HUD is warning red, the flaps and the ailerons went frozen, she can't pitch down, when she reached the stratosphere, she stalled.

She plummets to the ground as much as fast as her flight speed a while ago. "Beemo, activate the thrusters!" within a minute she will be nothing but a bubblegum puddle in a sardine can.

"I can't Princess the system is frozen shut! Try nosing down it might help the thrusters gain air speed making it active again."

"What about the flaps and the ailerons?"

"The ice is quickly melting, you can move it now."

She position herself face first, the gain speed, makes her plummet faster. She was hoping that the thrust will activate in time, she doesn't have a death wish just yet. At a struck of miracle, her jet boots activated just in time; she flipped herself around so her boots her facing the ground below her, the jet blast were roaring to its limits it can give, but only it can do is to slow her decent. Her entire momentum decent only stopped when she was just 1 meter above the ground, this time she slowly accended to more accommodate altitude 5,000ft, not too, high not too low.

"That was too close, let's not do that again princess, please." Beemo sighed.

"Agreed sorry Beemo, I got carried away, next time let's fix the freezing issue. Stalling is one thing, freezing is another."

"Yes Princess... hold on I'm picking up a distress call, it's coming from the Ice Kingdom. Ice king is up to no good again, I,m detecting the presence of several princesses in his lair."

Bonnibel immediately went to Ice Kings lair, full speed. Upon reaching the lair, Beemo scanned the entrance. "Shall we knock on his door?"

The princess smirks and shook her head, "We'll make a new door. She went to the opposite side of the mountain lair "Did the weapons system on this suit is active?"

"Yes princess, the repulsor blasters are primed and ready."

"Okay, here we go" she raised her both arms, the sound of energy is loudly heard. Her HUD soon indicate the blasters were fully charge. Then BLAM! The sheer force of the blast send her flying a little but she immediately recovered and flew towards the destroyed wall, smoke and dust covered her vision until she found herself in the heart of Ice King's lair. She was ready for action her, hands poised to in opposite directions alert and ready to fire.

"Hey who are you? How dare you broke in my house!" Ice King called her from behind.

She spun around and points her blaster at the Ice King. "Let the Princesses go!" she warned her voice where venomous again.

"Or what push me to death? HA!" his claws were glowing and icicles were forming in his hands.

"THIS!" she blast the old king sending him on the far end of the lair. He was groaning in pain and clutching his back.

Bonnibel turned her attention to the cage where Breakfast Princess, her sister toast Princess, Purple Princess, and Wildberry Princess were held. All of them look up at this mysterious figure staring at them. Then she blast the cage open, they were terrified at first, then with an act of courage Wildberry Princess approached her with shaking legs.

"Who are you stranger?"

Bonnibel just smirk and put her hands on her hips and pose a little. Right now she really loves to show off even just a little. "I'm the Iron Princess"

The princesses smiled at her. "Thank you for rescuing us."

"Bonnbel shrugged no problem." She guide the princess out of the lair, she gave a last look on the Ice who fell unconscious on the corner, Gunter and other penguins rushed to his aid. Gunter look her.

"Wenk!" it quacked.

Bonnibel just nodded "I know, see yah!" she went out.

Outside the lair the princess cheered and greeted the newcomer with warmest of greets.

"Thank you again for saving us from the Ice King, Iron Princess." Purple Princess said as she bowed.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of situation he will put us again." Breakfast Princess added.

"Don't mention it girls, next time try kicking him in the booing loins! That will work!" she laughed then awkwardly rubbed the back of her helmet. "Listen, I can't carry you all back to your kingdoms if it's alright if-..."

Breakfast Princess raised her hand to interrupt, "Don't worry we can handle ourselves from here, thanks again for saving us. A little walk home won't bother us."

Her sister Toast Princess added, "Yes my big sister can protect me, don't worry about us."

The Princesses began to disperse headed to their homes. Bonnibel wave them all goodbye, and then she flew back to the Candy Kingdom.

"A job well done Princess. Another baptism by fire for the new suit." Beemo said happily. The computer already has the results of the battle with the Ice King.

"Yeah it's a pity I did even use my karate skill on him. These blasters as very definition of awesome!" she laughed then added "not to mention I can fly" she performed a barrel loop while squealing a little.

"Princess let's refrain from performing high manoeuvre skills for now, the suit was not design for that." the computer said with a little worry.

"Okay, okay you worry too much. The Mk III must be improve with maximum agility possible. I gotta feeling I need to improve my flying skills. "

"Incoming call Princess, its Finn."

"Put it through"

An Image of Finn appeared in the corner of her HUD. His voice filled her helmet.

"Hey Peebles, what's up?"

"Hey Handsome, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Listen Peebles I'm in your room right now, there is something I gotta ask you"

Her eyes went wide, "Really? I mean what is it? you can ask me now"

"Not now Peebles, until you get here, If you know what I meant" his voice although in the phone was oozing with lust.

"Oh you" she felt hotter and somewhat wet. "Okay I'll be there you just wait." She hung up. She sighed as she reached the platform of her lab. The metal flooring retracted back to the wall once she was inside of her lab. She stood at the armor assembly machine, piece by piece the mechanical arms dismantle the Mk II off her body leaving her on her sexy science suit.

"How long Finn is in my room?" she said as she retouched her face a little with a little makeup.

"About an hour and a half."

She looked alarmed, "What Finn was here THAT long? And you didn't tell me."

Beemo just shrugged and smile rather awkwardly towards her. "well we are too busy with the Mk II."

"Okay, okay, when I come back. We began to deal with the changes and diagnostics of the Mk II and begin building the Mk III. I would really love adding weapons to this baby."

"Yes Princess, I will monitor the situation and diagnose the Mk II."

"You do that" she went out of her lab and closes it behind her shut and hurried towards her room.

* * *

Bonnibel opened the door to her room only to find her room dark and hearing the moans of Finn in the center of the room. She immediately switched on the light and she was shock at what she'd saw.

Finn was laying on her bed naked his clothes litter the floor beside her bed. her red blankets covering his lower body, his both hand are also beneath the blankets. Bonnibel just smirk at seeing Finn pleasuring himself. She could see that something is moving up and down the blankets. His eyes were closed ad he was moaning out loud.

"Sooo... Who were you thinking about?" she seductively said.

Finn immediately stood up and grabbed the blankets to cover his private part. When he sees Bonnibel, he let out his famous girlish scream. "AAAHHH!"

Bonnibel laughed heartily at him "Boy that never gets old!" then she smirks, "starts the fun without me eh?" she began to stalk Finn who was blushing furiously.

Finn makes out with his stammering wonders at her "I, uhmm princess, its ot what it seems!" then his hard 'candy' went exposed somehow, a small smile twitched upon her lips. "Never changes Finn, never changes." Hinting her 'candy' she slowly began zipped down her science suit.

Finn on the other hand blushed hard and his face was even redder than the one he had when they went to get the armor of Zeldoron with Jake years ago. "I... I..." he was not sweating his hard organ was twitching making his lover drool out a little. in an effort he cover himself even so slightly, he doesn't want to give in just yet.

Bonnibel was purring, and moaning a little as she inches her way to her bed where Finn where, by now her science suit left her body a few inches behind her. leaving her in underwear, a _very sexy _underwear.

Finn backed away towards bedpost bumping his head a little hard on the wall, Bonnibel slowly crawling on her bed towards him. The same manner she did at the tree house more than six months ago. When she was inches from her face, she shook her head. "Finn you know, it's not good nor fun to start without me." Her breath is invading Finn's brain making him falling in trance again. Then without anymore hesitation she kissed him deeply, she moved herself towards him making no spaces between them as she straddles him on his laps, wrapping her arms around his head. Her tongue is exploring every part of his mouth inside and out. Finn already unclasped her bra exposing her breast to the world, _his_ world.

Things began to get steamy as they do what they do best when they are together at night of alone in some random places, the intense pleasure made Bonnibel forgot to switch of the lights. So Beemo switched them off instead. Only the sound of pleasure and love echoed to the room.


	6. Handles like a 'Dream'

"Day 30, The Mk III is working perfectly. The people of Ooo is beginning to think that I'm actually their hero. Well besides Finn and Jake, I cannot replace the two. Only to help them if necessary, besides Ooo is vast, they can't cover everything at once. Just yesterday when a number of floating white cubes began to attack several kingdoms at once, I had to help the duo in fending them off. I manage to see them fighting the cubes in Hotdog Princess' domain. So went to the other troubled kingdoms to help, I rounded up the cubes and put them in the dungeon. Once everything was secured I return to where Finn and Jake is and to my surprise, they are still having trouble fighting and the Princess fell asleep. That was a bummer, I thought my Finn can now handle alone but I was wrong he really needs my help." she took a deep breath and check her altitude and air speed.

She was flying all around Ooo, looking for trouble that needs help. Her Mk III armor shines in the glistering sun. The red and white color scheme of the suit is reflecting in the sun making it shine even brighter. She barrel roll, flip, even do a 360 degree loop without anymore problem, of course Beemo is keeping monitor of the suit's limits. Ah yes she can touch the sky for all she want.

She passes several villages throughout the grasslands which look like several clustered dots from her point of view. It's either that she too high or the villages were smaller than Jake.

"All systems are go Princess. Maintain flight pattern" Beemo announce.

Bonnibel activated her auto pilot system and continued her voice journal entry. "As I was saying I'm becoming popular among the people and I wish to keep it that way. Even in the Candy Kingdom, ever since I save the Pharmacy a month ago, the candy citizens are asking me who was that mysterious figure made of metal..." she shrugged "Of course I would say 'I don't know probably a newcomer. Better to mind their own business' guess being a science nerd has its ups and downs after all." She paused for a while taking a huge several breaths.

"Finn and I are having the best time of our lives. We love each other, we understand each other. I see him as he is and he sees me as I am. For me that's perfect, but I don't want him to know who am I now. Not yet. Ever since I became the Iron Princess, my good friend Cosmic Owl stops seeing me in my dreams. Probably he got what he wanted for now, save the latter for later. Makes me wonder what is he up to somewhere. Gee if I find him, I'll give him a piece of my mind and my blast. Literally." She said smiling while Beemo was laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"You really think the Cosmic Owl will show up in front of you in reality?"

"Why not? Dreams can come true if we put our minds into it"

"Maybe Princess, but I still don't believe it"

"Whatever Beemo!" she laughed then continued her journal.

"Finn also asked me several times about the Iron Princess ever since we did Passionate 15 almost two weeks ago. Man he is really getting good at this, even the first time we did it, its unforgettable experience. That is one of the definitions of our love. Sharing and showing it passionately. Every once in while whenever Iron Princess did something very good, he often ask if I had anything to do with it, of course I would said no, and he would drop the subject. But tell that to the Candy Kingdom Press, they keep bugging me even right now." She grunts a little in annoyance.

"Anyway so far nothing is up, maybe I will head back to the castle and do some boring princesses stuff. Sometimes I think that I would recreate another P-bot to take the responsibilities for me so I can be free, but I can't. I may invented the Iron Princess but I'm not perfect, I'm not good at making artificial intelligence especially at programming duties, they are many things that could go wrong. In the end, it still me." She sighed "I wonder where my P-Bot is now. Probably somewhere over the horizon with Braco, I hope he is still happy."

"Who's Braco?" Beemo ask

"My Suitor. Finn knows about it don't worry. I gave him a robotic doppelganger, P-Bot so he won't be lonely anymore."

"I see, you know Princess, do you even consider giving Finn a P-bot if things didn't go as they are now? I mean if you never end up together?"

Bonnibel went silent, then shooks her head. "No, it's more painful to him to love a man-made object. He deserves better than that. He needs love from a real person." She sweetly smiled, thinking and thanking Glob that he made them what they are now. She is the luckiest person in the world.

"I see, well I'm glad about that. I share your point of view."

"I'm too most glad that today maybe a 0% of trouble..."

Beemo interrupted her, by announcing "Princess we got trouble."

She sighed annoyed _'me and my BIG mouth' _"so much for peace and quiet, and to think I will hit the hay too early. What is it?"

"We got trouble at the goblin kingdom, a small radical group known as M.O.V.E led by a young goblin named Alex the Free has led a group of Goblins to revolt against the current government."

"Who's the kingdom's current king?"

"It's whisper Dan. A silent king, their rules states that everything should be done by the servants and the king will not do anything. This Alex, led the free thinking Goblins to rise up and overthrow that current regime."

"Alright we will deal with this." She change course for Goblin Kingdom.

"Hold on princess, I also detect Finn and Jake in the Kingdom helping the authorities contain the uprising."

* * *

Soon she was over the Goblin Kingdom, pillars of smoke obscure most of the view. She has to fly lower to get a better view, and what she saw she was horrified. The entire city was in chaos, buildings were burning, and some houses were utterly destroyed. Innocent goblins fled to the safety of the castle. Several goblin knights are fighting the rebels in the streets. Although nobody was yet killed only injured, she feared that is it not long before someone dies in this conflict this has to end now!

"Princess the majority of the conflict is located in the main road leading towards the castle. Finn, Jake and main force of goblin knights are holding off the rebels.

"Got it" she flew towards the main road.

Once she got there, the main road is littered with dropped weapons, pieces of destroyed wooden carts buildings and wounded Goblin knights. Medics are hauling casualties way too many to handle so some wounded are left in the battlefield unattended. Bonnibel picked up some of the wounded and took them to a nearby triage.

"Thank you Iron Princess, Glob blesses you" one of the soldiers said to her.

"What's the situation?"

"Ask the knight captain, he's with Finn and Jake. Right now they are holding the main rebel force from reaching the castle. They are pushing them back, but I doubt that it will last long though."

"Okay, get some rest solider. You done well to protect your kingdom today" she said before taking off.

Soon she reached the main battle, three layers Goblin soldiers form a strong defensive line blocking the main road. Finn and Jake are in front of the line, weapons poised. Ahead of them, a large group of armed goblin rebels are taunting and shouting "NO! No more spanking!" repeatedly. As far as Bonnibel is concerned, the fight went into a stalemate.

Bonnibel chose her timing perfectly, and lands in between the two parties. Finn, Jake and the Goblin knights gasped in astonishment even cheered, the rebel on the other hand glared at her arrival. The goblin captain immediately went to her with Finn and Jake behind him.

"Oh Thank Glob, Iron Princess we need your help."

She puts her hands on her hips, "What's the problem here? You had our finest heroes Finn and Jake here?" she said while motioning the two.

Finn blushed, "Gee, were not that..." his adoptive brother interrupted him. "Oh Iron Princess, we are holding this thugs for hours and they don't seem to quit. They really want whisper Dan out for good." Jake said before adding, "we really need your help."

Bonnibel was about to speak when someone calls out her name, "Iron Princess!"

A tall yet slightly muscular figure stepped out from the rebel crowd. He wears a old military jacket and holds a large and sharp broadsword. Judging by his looks, he was old but yet still strong, probably an ex-military.

Her HUD scanned his features and was identified it was him: Alex the Free. _'I need to take this fool out' _

"You have no business here! Leave or be destroyed!" he shouted with a little venom.

She tilted her head a little. "Maybe it's _you _that will leave. You're causing too much trouble! Stop this NOW!" she warned with pure venom on her voice. Being Iron Princess has its advantages, she became stronger, she developed conviction on her words, and she became bolder than she never thought before.

"NO witch! This is going to end here and NOW! Prepare to be DESTROYED!" he tuned to his companions "ATTACK!"

A strong roar was heard as the crown began charging towards the authorities. Finn, Jake and the goblin knights ready themselves. Bonnibel raised her both hands and primed her blasters. "So be it." She whispered before taking a quick glance at Finn besides her. He looked back and said: "An honour fighting side by side with you Iron Princess."

She smiled inside of her helmet, she felt warm and excited at the same time. "The honour is mine, hero" she said softly. This is the first time that she and Finn fight side by side. She will indeed honour her words when they at Lady's house nine months ago. She guard his back, she will never let anything happen to him, over her lifeless candy body.

At the few feet she fired her blaster at the two nearby rebels sending them stumbling backwards, then fire again in rapid succession. About ten more rebels were hit before they manage to bring the fight at the close proximity. Finn uses his Demon Blood Sword to slice and dice the rebels, slicing their weapons in half and wounding several rebels. He is careful not to kill them, but rather took the fight out of them. Jake and the other are doing the same. But not for long as the rebels became aggressive, and took advantage of the merciful tolerance of the authorities. Soon one by one Goblin knights were stabbed and sliced to death by their own brethren.

Upon knowing the increasing casualties of his soldiers, the captain ordered a retreat halfway on the main road from there they will make a last stand. He also ordered zero tolerance, he authorised his men to kill any rebel who are trying to reach the castle. Finn, Bonnibel and Jake are the last ones to retreat, as they hold the rebels to give time for the retreating Goblin army.

"Finn look out!" Jake warned has he enlarge his fist to take out several rebels in front of him. Finn look behind him as one of the rebels were carrying a spear aimed at his side ready to impale him. Bonnibel notice this and blast the rebel from behind sending him stumbling to the side and land just a few feet from Finn.

"Gee, thanks"

Bonnibel went to him and covered his back. "No problem." Now they stood back to back the rebels surrounded them leaving them no way to escape. One by one the rebels attacked them from random directions, Finn uses his sword while Bonnibel uses her blasters and her karate skills. Jake manages to pull out with the last of the soldiers and calls them "FINN, IRON PRINCESS GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" he shouted.

"Wait Finn not now, we will fight our way out." She said as she scanned the nearest possible way out until she finds it.

"Can't we fly out?"

She shook her head, "No we can't! See those hooks the will pulls us down once we took off. You might get hurt."

"I can take it."

"I can't risk it." She said with sadden but full of concerned voice.

At that tone, Finn looked at her rather sceptically, he narrowed his eyes. _'When did Iron Princess suddenly became so concerned about me?'_ But before he could speak, Bonnibel grabbed his wrist and head for the direction she found, her right hand blasted the rebels on front of her until they reached the adjacent alleyway that flanks the new goblin line the authorities had set up. When they look back the rebels didn't follow them.

"Finn are you alright?" Jake rushed to them once they made it.

The human looked at the Iron Princess, she was looking in the regrouping rebels. She didn't notice that Finn was looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Yeah I'm Fine." For the first time, Finn was thinking over about what Jake said to him almost a month ago about Bonnibel being involved with Iron Princess somehow. But his shook them out, now was not the time for that.

"I don't like this a bit, something was up the rebels are not following us. They just standing there preparing or something." Her HUD is zooming on the rebels who where just lining up and looking at the back of their line. They got something big, she also notice that Alex manage to disappear in the mist of fighting.

They hadn't wait too long for the ground suddenly shake, the knights became scared as the ground shake more violently. Bonnibel look around through her HUD and gasped at what she saw.

A large sixteen wheeled wooden contraption thundered in the middle of the rebel line. The rebels gave way for this. The contraption carried two catapults on the back and a large ballista in the front. Two platform on either side where goblin archers and crossbow men line up there arrows and bolt are ready to shoot.

The large machine came closer to the defenders some went white and terrified and trying to flee but the captain stopped them and tells them to stand their ground. Finn just gripped his sword tightly and took breath deeply. Jake just cracked her enlarged knuckles. At the middle of 'no mans land', the machine stopped and Alex the Free showed up in the top of the machine. The archers and Crossbowmen find their ranges and ready to fire and shoot at Alex's order.

Bonnibel walks forward but Finn gripped her wrist. "Princess what are you doing, you can't fight this thing alone."

She shook off her wrist off his grip, "Don't worry I can handle this." She gave him a reassuring smile even though her face was hidden under her helmet.

"Come on" she whisphered softly, so soft that she knew Finn couldn't refuse.

He let go off her wrist and said "Come back... safely" he look down. Right now look's like Jake was right after all. But he wanted to hear it from her personally; maybe just maybe later, but not now.

She slowly approached Alex slowly the archers followed their aim at her. She stopped only 50 feet from the machine. She poses a little and puts her hands on her hips.

"Come face me, use that garbage you call _machine_!"

Alex just gave her a smug smirk. And signal his men to fire "Destroy her!"

Simultaneously, the archers and the crossbowmen fired all of their arrows and bolts at her. She just stood her ground, the arrow and crossbow bolts just bounce off her armor making a clank sounds. The rain of crossbows and quivers lasted for another minute. She still stood her ground, she even mocked Alex by pretended in to yawn a little.

The rebel leader just stood and stares in disbelief at what he was seeing, sheer numbers of quivers and bolts that fell down over her was enough to destroy and army, and yet this 'witch' manage to survive without a single scratch.

Soon the archers ran out of ammunition as well as the crossbowmen. They were also shocked at what they are saw Bonnibel is still standing, around her the ground is littered with half buried arrows and crossbow bolts. Not even one impaled her. Bonnibel just sweep the dust of her shoulder to complete her mockery against Alex who stood in shock.

"How, how could you..."

"Survived?" she finished, "A little science."

"No you're a witch! A WITCH!" he actiaved his machine, attempting to trample her over the giant wheels.

She shooked her head and step back a little. "I'm no witch!" her HUD activated her multi targeting system. All of them locked on the goblin archers and crossbowmen. Then several small barrels appeared on both of her shoulders. Ten barrels each side of her shoulders, she can target twenty persons at the same time.

She fired her should mounted guns. Each barrel aimed at each individual. The targets immediately dropped on the platform some fell overboard. Alex look at each side of his machine all of his shooters where gone, sleeping. They were shot by candy horse tranquilizer darts.

Bonnibel hover and shoot the wheels of the machine making it stop and stumble a bit, and then she blasted the foundations of the catapult. It fell forward towards the ballista like dominoes. Within ten seconds the entire thing fell to the ground with loud crash wooden splinters flew everywhere.

Alex manages to escape the destruction of his giant machine. He clenched his left shoulder in winced a little. Iron Princess landed in front of him, he look at her with sheer horror.

"NO! NO! STEP BACK! YOU MONSTER STEP BACK! He tried to slash her with his broadsword but the sword shattered on impact with her armor. "NO! Step back!" he was now shaking and raising his hands to shield himself.

Bonnibel walked towards him, and then puts her hand on her hips. "You call yourself a leader? Be prepared for anything..." she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "And I'm not a witch! Just your worst nightmare!" she said with a venomous voice, making him tremble even more.

She let him go and immediately the goblin captain and several soldiers immediately arrest Alex who was in shook and horror. They put shackles in his arms and immediately took him away. His followers dropped their weapons and raised their hands and went on their knees.

Bonnibel went towards the two heroes who stared at her with amazement. She just single handled defeated Alex and his large machine. "What" she asked amused.

"So rad Princess, so rad." Finn said to her

"Yeah, even I can't do that. I can't even do that within less than a minute, those arrows pretty hurt."

"Yeah you not even hurt?" Finn asked with a little concern on his face.

She shrugged "Nope, hey I gotta go. Stay out of trouble boys." She said rather happily.

She approached the captain, who was supervising the rounding up of the rebels. "Anything you need for?"

"No need Princess, we can take care from here. I guess quenching this rebellion single handled is enough. Thanks Iron Princess for your help." He saluted which she nods back.

Finn and Jake approached her "see you around."

"I'm always around" she flew off.

Once she was in the air, she let out a deep sighed. "Glad that was over. Anymore threats Beemo?"

"Negative, Princess. Everything is clear, I'm impressed on how you quenched a massive rebellion single handled. I'm sure you've put yourself in history."

"Thank you my dear computer partner." She said in a sassy voice.

"Princess I also have an update on my research on the 'arc reactor'." Beemo announced.

"Arc Reactor?"

"Yes, princess I've decided to called the power source that so we will not be confused."

"I'm confused."

"Awww..." Beemo let at sad sighed.

"Just kidding, I'm headed home I bushed. Explain your findings tomorrow." She flew towards home at full speed. The sun was beginning to set.

"Handles like dream Princess?"

"Yes handles like dream" she said

* * *

The sun shines its full lengths, sending its heat towards the grounds. A woman in her early thirties is harvesting her corn crops. She wears her pink shirt, shorts and a sun hat. She was sweating, today was really hot, as if the sun is boring down on her. Likewise she keeps harvesting the corns in fields and later water to watermelons later. Tonight they will have corn dinner.

When she was done, she went to the kitchen and drank a bottle of water. She look at the window, the view was outside the view was spectacular. Vast grasslands over the horizon, birds chirping about, and the wind blew gently. She felt happy, comfortable; she couldn't ask anymore, she led a simple life, a loving husband, a lovable child, a perfect family.

She was shook out of her day dreaming when someone called her from the front of the house. "Bonnie, Bonnie baby we're home!" her husband called her.

It was followed by a smaller voice "Mommy, were home Daddy is so awesome!"

She ran towards the door only to be greeted by handsome muscular young man in his late twenties he still wears a bear hat and a red cape. In front of him there stood their jewel, the product of their love. He looks like her father, strong at the age of ten years, an adventurer like his dad.

Bonnibel greeted them with the warmest of smiles, immediately she let them in and Finn Junior rushed inside and went to the kitchen to get snack. Bonnibel hugged and kissed Finn. "So how's the adventure?"

Finn just shrugged, "Junior is awesome, and he's a born adventurer like me."

She chuckled heartily, "Really, where do you took him?"

"Oh you know, the badlands, taught him how to fight the nature." He went to the weapon stash put down his demon blood sword. It looked very worn out.

"That sword went through a lot Finn." She said eying the old sword.

"Yeah, but still sharp and deadly besides I got the new sword you made me for our anniversary last year. Maybe next month I will retire this sword. This means a lot to me." He said.

"Finn"

"Yeah" he took a seat in their couch. Bonnibel sat in his lap.

"Why do you took Junior to the badlands? It's very dangerous out there.

"Come on, Jake took me there when I was nine years old to toughen up."

"Finn, it's still too dangerous for Junior." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on you know I will keep an eye on him, come his tough tootin baby." He tickled her sides making her squeal and laugh.

"Okay, okay, I trust you but keep an eye on him. Alright?" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"You can trust me, princess."

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow "Finn I'm no longer a princess remember, I gave up my throne for you, Goliad no.2 now rules the kingdom. Good thing I made her based on your DNA, so she won't do anything bad like her predecessor" she sighed, thinking about the first Goliad who still lock in conflict with Stormo.

"Yeah, I miss my son. Stormo"

"Our son Finn, I made him, you gave your DNA. Technically I'm her mother. And we just visited them last week."

"Yeah If only Goliad never messes up, everything we would be like this since then."

She leans her head to his shoulder "but still be grateful that things go out this way."

"I know I know, I'm the luckiest person in the world."

"Because you got great cook that always cooks great food." She raised an eye brow.

"What? No no I mean, I got the hottest, beautiful, sexiest woman in Ooo."

"I thought Flame Princess was the hottest" she complained

"Well I..."

"And I thought Marceline is the sexiest?" she pouted

"You see I..." he blushed furiously

"And I thought Lumpy Space Princess is the most Beautiful?"

"Well you see I... Wait I didn't said that!"

She laughed "I know! I know! I just love to mess with you. Look at your face!"

"Not funny Peebles not funny, I will have my revenge later on" his hands manage to went underneath her shirt and crawled on her bare back making her shiver.

"You're still naughty as ever" she smirks before kissing him deeply.

Time and place and moments were gone as they share the intimate passion of love since back at the tree fort. So precious, so scared, so passionate that they failed to notice that they're son is staring at them in shock. He was holding a bucket of left over popcorn Finn cooked the night before.

"Aawww.. Daddy really loves mommy" he said

The couple let out a little yelp especially Finn who is trying his best not to let out his famous girlish scream and he succeeded.

"Junior, you know it's not polite to sneak up on people like that." Bonnibel slightly scolded.

"Yes and besides, your too young too see us kissing. It's not appropriate to do at your age." Finn added

Junior pouted "But daddy you kiss girls when you were ten years old like me back then." He said before looking down.

Finn went wide eyed with shock. "Who told you that?" he blushed a little.

"Mommy said that she kisses you ever since you met each other all those years ago."

Finn looks towards Bonnibel with an _are you kidding me _expression, Bonnibel in return just shrugged. "What, it was true right...?" she said before scratching the back of her head.

Finn just shook his head. "Even still it's not appropriate for kids like you to see us doing those. Okay?" he said with a little stern expression, enough for Junior to get the message.

"Okay daddy" he was still looking down in shame.

Finn stood up and lit the fireplace, then sat in his single high back couch. Junior sat beside his mother. Finn then began to tell the stories of the Iron Princess. Junior squealed in delight. He idolizes her as much as Finn idolizes Billy the hero.

During the entire story Bonnibel just smiled at them, Junior still doesn't know that she was once the Iron Princess. She retired when Junior was five years old, by that time the Candy Kingdom became modernized, it can defend itself and Ooo, and heroes like Finn, Jake and Iron Princess are no longer needed. The world changes around them like a blink of an eye. The candy Kingdom she misses it, she passed her princess duties to Goliad no. 2 when she was one month pregnant. It was too much for her. Goliad promise to continue her legacy for the future generations, she herself blessed Finn and Bonnibel's wedding the following day.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Finn asked, snapping out of her daydream. Junior looks at her concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said thinking about the being Iron Princess again, _'maybe it's time for Junior to know'_

"Junior, you really want to meet Iron Princess?"

The boy jumped in his seat, "Of course mommy, do you know her?"

She chuckled "yes dear, come follow me." She looked at Finn who simply smile and followed behind.

They went to the basement of their house, Bonnibel's simple laboratory. She went to the one of the cabinets on the wall and moved it sideways. Revealing a nine button panel, she presses a series of button then with a loud hiss the nearby wall open revealing her seven original armors in good condition despite never been used for five years, the arc reactor of each suit and the optics powered up ready for action if needed. All of them are encased in reinforced glass containers.

Junior lost his words as he stares at amazement at the hall of armors. All of them fit the description his father showed and told him. Then he looks at her mother who was looking at him with a sly smirk.

"You, you..." he tried to say

"Yes dear, I'm the Iron Princess."

"OH. MY. GLOB! My mother is the legendary Iron Princess! I can't believe this!" he jumped in joy. Finn just laughed and smile at him. Then Junior shouted "My dad is an awesome adventurer and a hero, my mom is the legendary Iron Princess."

"I would say legendary..."

"Mommy can I try them on?" he was still jumping

"When you grow up, you will. I will make one for you, you can't wear those they are old and they are lady armor. Just imagine your dad wearing lady armor." She said making Junior laugh at her dad. "Dad, you wear lady armor?"

Finn crossed his arms "Hey I didn't, okay maybe slightly." This makes junior laugh even louder.

"Okay mommy"

She raises a finger "But promise me you will be a good boy" she warned

"I promise with all my heart that I will be good and good alone" he said while raising his right hand.

"You sound like your dad"

Finn shrugged "Well taught him that"

"Well since you taught a lot to Junior, you two are on crops duty."

Finn and Junior sighed in annoyance, they both hate crops duty and Bonnibel is exploiting it to the max. "Aaww man, I don't want too... I got some sword lessons to do mommy." The boy complained.

"I'll teach him today, Peebles can't we do this tomorrow?" Finn complained

"Nope, today you can have your fun afterwards. I'm going to make some dinner, if you two are done by sunset you will get desserts later."

"OH boy! Desserts" Junior exclaimed before kissing her mother by the cheek and ran out of the back yard.

"I better have that _dessert_ dear." Finn said once Junior was out of earshot. A little devilish smirk is on his face.

"Don't worry you will" she surprisingly slaps Finn's rear causing him the scream his girlish scream "AAAHHH!"

Bonnibel laughed "Gotcha!"

"I will so get you tonight" he said before sharing a quick kiss and followed Junior outside. Bonnibel watched them from the window of the kitchen for a while. Until suddenly something golden caught the corner of eye. She look at it, in the nearby tree outside she saw the Cosmic Owl hanging by the branch he too was watching her family plow the fields. Then he looks a Bonnibel and waves his wings and smiled at her.

When she waves back, everything went black.

* * *

Bonnibel woke up staring at the pink ceiling of her room. It was dawn; the sun is beginning to rise from her bedroom window. She looks at her clock; it was six in the morning. She sat up from her bed and rubbed her head. Then she smiled, no longer has her crook dreams that haunt her every time she sleeps but rather the future that she knows will happen, maybe just maybe.

"That was pleasant, the future I want to happen" she sighed, she moved herself to sat on the side of the bed while staring at wall in front of her.

Then suddenly a familiar casual voice replied beside her. "It will happen dear, just put your mind into it."

Her eyes went wide eyed as she looks at the figure beside her: The Cosmic Owl is now sitting besides her in the real world.

"Taadah!" he said

"The Cosmic Owl!" she exclaimed.

The Owl tilted his head sideways, "No, I'm the tooth fairy my child." He mocked.

"Impossible! I'm still dreaming come on Bonnie wake up!" she said while putting both of her hand on the side of her face while shake it sideways.

The owl rolled its eyes and approached her with caution, he uses his wings make the shaking stop and slapped her both sides of her cheek, first left then the right. It was hard enough to knock some senses into her.

"Now your awake, geez... Of course I'm the Cosmic Owl, not the 'Cosmic Bird' I exist but not on this dimension but from somewhere else okay!?" he said

Bonnibel feeling the reality is hitting her like a ton of bricks couldn't help but just nod. She lost her words for the moment.

"Good."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"To compliment you about your crook dream." The owl replied.

"What about it?"

"The owl put the end of the right wing on the bottom of his beak. "Well for one thing you're the only one, so far, accepted it for the sake of others."

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"the person before who had a crook dream, tries to accept or even open hands accepted it for themselves. They don't care if they are going to leave someone behind or not."

Bonnibel is trying to get her head around at what the owl had said.

"You see child, what is the purpose you became the Iron Princess?"

"To protect someone I care about."

"That's the point Princess; do face the dream for the sake of someone else. Someone else important, am I correct?"

She nods "yes"

"You're the first one to do it. Congratulations"

"Thank you?"

"Did you dog friend tell you about his dream when you were together back then."

"You mean Jake?" she asked while scratching the back of her head. "no he didn't tell me anything."

"About a year ago, Jake faced his first crook dream. About him being with a banana man and a rocket ship, a reinvention of lost human technology." The owl began. "well Jake is suppose to die by suffocation in the vacuum of space then by the young boy named Finn stopped him from doing so, therefore altering the events, this time Finn is suppose to die rather than Jake." the owl paused as he notice the expression Bonnibel has. "But then you know this already do you?"

"Yes, but I don't know Jake dream in detail."

"Now you know. By the way I would like to ask how do you know about the dreams original meaning."

"After Finn told me about that rocket ship incident, I began having dreams about death, death of Finn and Jake. Everything was black; I can only hear the sound of water, and Finn being drowned. Then I hear the sound of loud thunder the clanking of metals, then Jake being choked to death by silence."

The Cosmic Nodded, "I see... it's a premonition from another dream. It indicates that you will discover someone else's crook dream in the future. Dreams are complicated I know, I know. You don't have to think about it."

"my head hurts a little"

He owl laugh at her then puts his wing on around her shoulders. "Try not think about it child. Try to think the dream you just had."

"Family, my family..."

"Yes, you just told me what you want for the rest of your life."

"Told you?"

"Yes, you did. That's the real reason why you had that dream in the first place."

"Right..." she rolled her eyes.

A long silence insured, before she asked again the owl beside her. A simple question but perked the interest of the Cosmic Owl.

"Why me...?"

The owl chuckled and said, "Child, the moment you confess your love to Finn, you reveal a majority of yourself. That part that many believe, even me, to be long gone. I've watched you, interact with him since you met him long time ago. I've seen the way you look at him back then, those pent up feelings, those conflict of doubts and feelings, those pain you endure at those sleepless nights thinking about him. I've seen everything child and I'm glad that fate fortunes you and him to be like this. So cherish and don't waste it. I don't have control over one's destiny." He took a huge breath before continuing. Bonnibel just listen to him patiently.

"Well about that crook dream of yours, well you have a big potential to change the world, a second chance to make things right. You life is not confined forever within the walls of the castle as the princess and a damsel and distress. You have to be yourself. Be a free, do whatever you want, be a regular. Of course that's what you want right? Then do it. Don't just say peace at Ooo, sometimes you have to enforce it yourself. That's the reason you became the Iron Princess."

"So you manipulated me!" she said pointing at the owl.

"No, it your choice to be Iron Princess, I just showed you the way. You could always turn back then, but you didn't. Instead you choose it. like what I've said earlier, people make their own decisions not me." The owl defended.

Another silence past as Bonnibel pondered what the owl had told her. he was right, her love for Finn is a longing in his heart, she like him from the moment she met him years ago. He was not just a scientific 'lab rat' for her to study as the "last" human on Ooo. (He was NOT though due to meeting Moe, Beemo's creator which also a human.) but rather a strange interest, that until now she can't put a finger on. Overall she knew now that she love him more than anything else in the world.

The cosmic owl noticed her silence, he slowly excuse himself out. Bonnibel notice him when he was at the window. "Wait, where are you going?"

The owl looks outside then back to her. "I've said what I wanted to say, just do me a favour and do a good job. Love what you have to love. Just be yourself. Remember you are the master of your own vessel. No one will ever choose your faith for you, not even me. Besides I'm no God." He smiled. Then he look passed her, Bonnibel noticed where he was looking so shot the owl with a confused look.

"By the way, your phone is ringing for the last thirty seconds. And it handles like a dream right.?"

Bonnibel look at the phone "What are you-..." the Cosmic Owl was gone by time she return her gaze towards the window. But he left a souvenir for her, Bonnibel noticed this as she approached the window. A Golden feather, besides it there is a note. It reads:

"KEEP MOVING FORWARD, AND LIVE FREE. DANGERS AHEAD YOU CAN PREVAIL. KEEP THE FEATHER, A REMINDER THAT YOU HAVE SEEN ME IN REAL WORLD AND ALSO TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU'VE SET YOURSELF FREE."

Bonnibel smiled after she finish reading, a small tear escaped her eye. It's true when she loved Finn, when they began dating, she set herself free. For a short moment she let her happy tears flow through her face, mentally thanking Glob for bring Finn to his life. The Human boy was the best thing that happened in her life.

A loud ringing of her peppermint telephone crashes her back to reality as she wiped away her tears and rushed to answer it.


	7. Two Feathers and One Last Lie

"Hello?"

"Hey Peebles, Good morning" Finn replied happily

"Hey, Good morning too, you're up early."

"Yeah, because I got this awesome dream." Finn said.

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow "Really, what is it?" she already got a feeling that she knows his dream.

"It's about us, well I'm grown up. you were grown up. we live in the grasslands a small farmhouse near a huge tree which I think was once the tree fort, I don't know what happend to the tree house. We had a farm, cornfields, and watermelons. We live a simple life, and most of all we had a son his name is..." He was cut short.

"...Junior" Bonnibel finished his sentence.

"How do you know about it?"

"Finn I also had that dream a while ago, the reason I'm up this early."

"So what are you implying Peebles? A Shared Dream?"

"The Cosmic Owl didn't tell me about a shared dream-..." she stopped herself and put a hand on her mouth.

"The Cosmic Owl! You mean the Cosmic Owl is in the dream, which means..." Finn sounded surprised.

"No Finn, it's not how it works. We have to make it happen. The dream is just a guide that if we succeed in our relationship, it will happen for us. We can do what we wanted."

"How do you know about this?"

"The Cosmic Owl personally told me about-..." she covered her mouth from saying any further. Second time is the charm. _'Stupid Bonnie Stupid!' _

"You talked to the Cosmic Owl in PERSON!" Finn almost scream over the line making her winced a little.

"I uh, yeah he did."

"What did he say?"

"Well uhhmm, he said that keep up the good work on our relationship and uh, love each other." She lied, while scratching the back of her head.

Finn knew that Bonnibel is not telling the whole truth, she was hiding something. He respect that if she doesn't want to talk about it, he can wait. He knew Bonnibel will not deceive him, he trusts her as much as she trusts him.

"Okay..." it was all he has to say, he will let the subject dropped for now.

"Hey, Peebles what is the event two weeks from now?"

"uhmm.. Your birthday?" she said rather awkwardly, small blush appeared on her face.

"No, silly it's our fifth monthsary... I can't wait to take you to dinner!" he said rather excitedly.

Bonnibel laughed, "Excited much handsome?" she said in a soft sultry tone.

"Yeah, time really moves fast Peebles; I'm also surprise on how long we are dating. Maybe the next thing I'm already proposing to you." He said with a little hint.

Bonnibel get his message and simply chuckled at him. "Oh you"

"Anyway, see you later Peebles, I'm staying there tonight Jake is returning to Lady's for a few days."

"Okay see soon you Finn the handsome."

"Love you baby" he said in a soft tone.

She blushed and replied "I love you too" in an equal tone. They both hung up.

Upon putting down her telephone Peppermint Butler came in carrying her breakfast of toast, eggs and bacon.

"Good morning Princess" the butler greeted her then he placed her meal on a nearby table, and was headed for the door.

"Good morning Peppermint Butler, any Princess schedules we have today?" she happily asked, her aura is very, very pleasant this morning she was wishing none would ruin it.

"Well, due to a knife storm in northern parts of Ooo, thanks to BMO's weather report by the way, diplomatic visits were cancelled and the grand meeting of Ooo royalty is postponed until next month. So in other words, no duties, it's just day off." He said.

"Thank you Pep but also tell the castle staff to take it easy today, if ever send them on day off. I want them to relax as well."

"As you wish milady."

She smiled as the butler who bowed and left.

Once she was alone, she grabbed a chair and sat beside her breakfast and began to dig in. Then Beemo called her up. "Good Morning Princess."

She looked up smiling while chewing her food. "Good morning, Beemo." She said her voice is muffled by the food.

"Princess I suggest refraining from talking while the mouth is full."

Bonnibel swallowed her food and took a sip of her coffee. "Hey it's alright you will know if I somehow choke to death or something. Anyway what was your development on the Arc Reactor?"

"Yes Princess, when you're done, please proceed to the lab for the further explanation of the details. Try not to hurry and het excited, take your time." Beemo said, with a concern voice.

She just chuckled "The ever concern Beemo. Yeah you got it don't worry too much."

After finishing her breakfast, she went to the bathroom and took a quick bath but not as quick as before as her mind was invaded by images of Finn making love to her. They never tried making love at a bathroom before. _'Maybe it was so romantic'_ she thought as she once again pleasures herself. Soon pinkish liquids also flow from her body along with water to the shower drain and she began to catch her breath. Once she regains her composure she cleaned up her mess and quickly dresses up her regular princess cloths and wears her crown. Then carries her breakfast tray and dropped them off to the kitchen. The staff greeted her with the warmest of greets they could offer.

"You shouldn't have bothered yourself, Princess." one of them said as he took the tray from her.

"Hey, it's alright. It's only fair that I also make chores around here. Anyway I also lived here in this castle aren't I?" she said before continuing "If you don't have anymore to do, feel free to take a day off, but return here early tomorrow morning okay?"

"Yes Princess, thank you." The said and Bonnibel left them to head for her lab.

Once she arrived at her lab, she went to her lab coat hanging on the side; Beemo greeted her with a warmest of smiles.

"Good Morning Princess, a fine day we were having. I've already updated your schedule for today. All royal duties were cancelled due to bad weather on northern Ooo." Beemo said as Bonnibel entered her lab.

"Yeah, Pep but told me about that. Gee you can be a great weather forecaster. You really are meant for 'more'." She replied as she put on her lab coat.

Beemo blushed "Princess you're too kind."

"It's nothing, so about that findings you have."

"Okay..." Beemo brought out a holographic hologram of the Arc Reactor. "The Arc Reactor is powered by rare crystal known as Energon. This crystal is not only use as a power source, but also as a weapon."

"Okay... how?" Bonnibel tapped her chin.

"By hitting the Energon with a prism laser, prism beam has high dense light particles that can be used to trigger chain reactions within the crystal causing it to burst out large amounts of energy. Explosive energy, about almost twenty times more powerful than a fully charge repulsor blast we had on out suits."

"Is there anyway we can exploit or control the blast. And to make sure it doesn't blow up on my face?" she pondered while tapping her chin. Her other hand is twirling a pencil clockwise.

"Yes Princess, by reinforcing the walls of the crystal with stainless aluminium plates. We can conduct and channel the explosive energy in one direction. It is also surprising that these light materials can survive such extensive force." Beemo said as he/she enlarge and zoom the holographic design of the Arc Reactor, he/she than highlighted the inner parts of the reactor that need reinforcing.

"Hmmm... seems like a new design for the arc reactor. One with a slightly larger look than previous models we had now. And something tells me this is where the Mk IV steps in correct?" she said but already knowing the answer.

"Yes Princess this type of Reactor will require a more reinforce casing and a sleeker design to prevent drag in flight therefore lessen the vibration in the reactor chamber. But a priority must be reinforcing casing."

"I see, well already got a design for it and much slender and sleeker than the Mk III. With much more weapons, and with this thing added..." she smirks "Oh... yeah... I can feel it now..." she moans silently. Beemo snapped her out.

"Not so fast Princess, first we need to reconstruct the new reactor design. I've taken the liberty of amplifying the Energon crystal making its molecular level very active therefore increasing the power output by at least another 100% percent. A Perfect ratio to perform the Unibeam blast."

"Unibeam blast?" she raised an eyebrow as she looked at Beemo.

"Let's try not to be confused Princess."

"Whatever movie nerd." She shrugged as she manipulated the hologram blueprint of the new reactor in her hands, taking extensive look at the parts, detail by detail.

The Beemo rolled his/her eyes and used four mechanical arms to continue the construction of the Mk IV. Bonnibel noticed this.

"Hey you already start building it. Well done." She said rather pleased. With this already starting she figured her building time will be massively reduced, she figured tomorrow the armor is complete. The main skeleton of the Mk IV is already assembled; Bonnibel already sees how she looks when she wore the armor, definitely sexy indeed just like she wore her Finn bikini every time she's with Finn.

"Aww it's nothing, I can do much better than simply tell whats going on. Nah, its nothing" Beemo blushed.

"Okay..." she said as she manipulated the hologram on with her dextrous hands. "...lets get started."

* * *

"Yo, Finn breakfast is ready." Jake called his brother who was still upstairs changing his clothes.

"Commin, bro" he said. Minutes later he came down, wearing his regular shirt and shorts. His hat is in his hands.

Jake serves a usual breakfast: Bacon Pancakes.

"The usual eh?" he said

The magical dog crossed his arms, "If you have any problems with it, you are free to stand up and make your own breakfast." He said a little annoyed.

Finn just laughed and eat his pancakes. "Still though delicious as usual" he said smiling.

"HA I knew you'd say that so here a little something." He picked up a plate full of scrambled eggs, meatloaf and a loaf of bread. "Someone told me that you like these a lot. I dunno how to cook rice but I knew a few alternatives. Hope you like it."

"Aww Jake thank you, PB told about this didn't she?"

"Yeah who else Finn, you told me she cook you a unique breakfast after your first night together." Jake said

"Yeah, I will not forget that day and the night before, it change me and her forever." He sighed before taking another chomp on his pancake.

"You know bro, FP might not work out, but I hope this one will."

"How can you say that?" he looked at his brother.

"Finn, I met Lady before but we didn't hook up immediately."

"Huh?"

Jake laugh then continued "Lady is my childhood friend; we share viola lessons together, share fun even before you can say complete words. I age faster than you Finn, and she ages faster than me, slightly." He stopped as he drinks a gulp of water. Finn just nodded trying his best to understand what Jake was saying, at least his point.

"Anyway, I hooked up with a lot of women before Lady, I did mention about an ex girlfriend before Lady right?"

"Yeah, you did"

"Okay, I don't want to bore you anymore, so my point is. Maybe she's the one, for you Finn, I took me a lot of breakup and heart aches before I end up with Lady, the one for me is just right next to me, who could have imagine that. PB is you're friend, not mention lady-friend, your mentor, you're everything so maybe it's her all along, at least Finn you don't need to experience heart ache from breakups or anything. You broke up with FP in good terms so it doesn't count"

"Yeah I hope you're right"

"Don't say that, be determine about you have with PB now. Say like 'she's the one for me' like that don't say hope that I'm right, It's like your doubting yourself."

"Oh, okay she's the one Jake, she's the one."

"Too early to tell Finn, beside PB is busy with her duties and everything. It's a good thing you finally understand her, for what she do, her responsibilities, the reason why she dumped you countless of time back then. You would have never worked out if you didn't."

"You're right, you know since you right this time I will try what you've put at the table right now."

"Speaking of putting out on the table, you're deep in thought about her yesterday." Jake said hinting Iron Princess.

"Yeah, when we were fighting side by side with those goblins, she protected me, using her body as a shield, to protect me. Her voice is also concerned about my well being."

Jake rub his chin, "How concern?"

"Too concern Jake, I mean as if she really..." she stopped at a slight realization, "...Love me..." he finished rather dreamily.

"See, see I told you PB has something to do about her, maybe she made her, or maybe she IS the Iron Princess herself."

"Yeah maybe, but like I said I will wait for her to tell me what's going on"

"Tell you?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I got a weird feeling that she is hiding something from me, I can feel it." Finn said while looking at the window.

"Well what do you think it is?"

"It's between us Jake please."

"Alright, alright bro, as you wish." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Are you really going to Lady's tonight?"

"Yeah, so I guessing you're staying at PB's eh?" he said with a little mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah I have to ask her something."

Jake just nods, and sat beside him. He too eat his bacon pancakes, "This is delicious as always"

"Yeah bro"

When they were done, Finn voluntary washed the dishes, and then dressed up. He catches up to Jake who already outside, "Hey Jake why don't we go on an adventure with me, go to Lady's before sunset okay?"

The magical dog just shrugged, "sure man, let's go." They went to the woods, looking for another great adventure.

* * *

"All done Princess, the armor is now complete, I will run now a diagnostics."

"Good, Beemo. Hey what time is it?"

Beemo showed the clock on the screen. It says 7:00pm,"Princess, Finn is approaching the Candy Kingdom, Estimated Time of Arrival 10 minutes."

"Aw great, I better get ready for tonight." She hid the hall of armor behind the wall panel, and fixed herself quickly as she could, she removed her lab coat, and her glasses, hid the pieces and spare parts. She was impressed that on how she cleansed her lab in a matter of minutes.

"Beemo, I will make a field test on the Mk IV tomorrow okay, make sure to run a complete set of diagnostics okay?"

"You got it Princess, now have fun. I handle things here"

"Goodnight." She went out of the lab, locking it manually, Beemo can still open it though.

She hurried to her room and once she got there, it was dark. It was silent, and she felt a little cold. "Hello?" she said her defences immediately lit up. Then in the blink of an eye, one by one low light candles emitted from the both sides of her room. Making her room visible in low light, there she saw Finn sitting upright. There is a rose on his mouth, his hair was loose and glossy, he is topless, and he was only wearing shorts.

Bonnibel just stood there frozen, agape, lost for words, she could only stare at the environment around her.

Finn watched her smiling then he stood up walking slowly towards her, eyes boring into her, _'Glob he is so sexy, and look at the rose on his mouth, Soooo romantic...' _she thought, as a blush appeared on her face. As the human approached her, her feet became ever colder, her breath is becoming shallower, but not the shallow, and her face became even redder than before.

When Finn finally got close to her, Bonnibel couldn't help but stare at amazement, and embarrassment at him, her eyes were lost on his body, slightly muscular frame from his age, parts of his torso is marked by scars and bruises, from his adventures. _'So hot, I don't think I can handle this...' _

"What's the matter, Peebles? Never seen a man before?" he said

"My, my Finn the Human, when did _you _begin to charm like that...?"

"You don't like it? I'll dropped the act."

"No, no, no I love it, I'm impressed on how you put up with this, thanks Finn." She kissed his cheek. Then she added, "I bet you have something to eat hmm?" she purred seductively.

Finn couldn't help but scratch the back of his head rather awkwardly, temporarily destroying his seductive composure. "I uh, yeah I have them..." he went to a nearby set up table, lit up a candle and it showed a huge plate full of her favourite food, spaghetti.

"That's nice Finn, did you cook this?" She said while stroking his cheek.

"Yeah you know I did, of course" he said smugly, making Bonnibel chuckled a little.

"Really Finn?" she said purring seductively, a tone that he cannot beat, a tone that he always lose.

"Yes, well I had some help." Things would never get anymore awkward than this for him today.

They went for the table and eat dinner; silence and romantic bliss engulfed the entire room, like before they wish they could stay like this forever. Like in the dream last night, they always wish that, everything is simple but perfect.

Again they share a strand of spaghetti, they chow down on it until their lips meet once again, making them both blush. "Just like the first time, right?" Bonnibel couldn't help but ask

"Yeah, at least this time is much sweeter."

"Really, how?"

"Do I have to tell you that, its spoilers man, wo-man." he said while chuckling.

"Alright, alright" she stood up and headed to the bathroom, "Be right back handsome, once I'm done, the real fun begins." She said with a sly smirk.

"Okay, let me know if you get lonely" he replied as he stack up the dishes and bring out a bucket full of ice, the strawberry wine in the middle of it.

Minutes later Bonnibel went out of the bathroom wearing only a bathrobe. She was surprise to see Finn pouring some strawberry wine, in a pair of fancy shaped glass.

"You're too young to drink those." She said.

"Hey first time for everything, besides you told me you start drinking when you were fifteen I'm I correct."

She blushed, "I didn't know it was wrong" she went to the glass and took a sip, Finn did the same but in a lesser degree. After that she sat beside him and pulled him close. "You're warm." She said.

"If you ate a hot spaghetti and staring at your girlfriend, it will make you warm literally." He said as he raised his glass again. "Cheers to us."

"Cheers to us" she replied as she toast her glass to his with a clank. And they took another sip; Finn however finishes his immediately, and put his glass upside down signalling he doesn't want anymore.

"Giving up already?" she said

"Yeah, it's kinda too strong for my taste" he said as a first wave of dizziness hits him.

She only chuckled, as she pour some more on her glass. "Soooo, its game time?"

He smiled as his hands; manage to crawl beneath the robe grabbing her rear cheeks. In response Bonnibel drink all of the contents of her glass in one gulp, remove her robe and grabbed Finn to the bed pinning him down hard as she rode him without hesitation. Like always.

* * *

She woke early, the first view she saw is the sleeping form of Finn beside her, holding her so close and tight. She smiled and kissed his forehead and carefully got up of bed to cleanse herself. When she was done, she saw Finn waking up, his eyes were open but not focused, and so she throws her towel at him to wake him up. "Rise and shine princess." she said, with a sly smirk on her face.

Finn who finally awake, immediately saw a bare naked Bonnibel in front of him, his eyes went wide. "Whoa, that's the way to wake up in the morning." He muttered.

Bonnibel went to her closet to get some clothes, her perky breasts were swaying side to side, and her hips were shaking. Finn is resisting himself to grab her and pin her down again. Bonnibel notice his mindless stare at her, "Do you like the view or should I turn around" she purred.

"I... I... I..." is all that the human manage to reply, Bonnibel cut her off. "Go to the shower and clean yourself, you stink you know that" she laughed a little.

"Y-yeah, yeah sure okay," he quickly went to the bathroom and shut the door.

She shook her head, and grabbed her regular clothes, she was in middle of dressing up when Beemo interrupted her.

"Good Morning, Princess. The delegates from your cancelled trip have arrived to the castle. Peppermint Butler is on his way to your room right now, carrying your breakfast and Finn's."

"Thanks Beemo, also I have a solution about your home sickness."

Beemo lit up, "really how?"

"I'll explain later, see you!" she said then there was a knock on the door, "It's open"

Peppermint Butler came in with a cart filled with their breakfast. "Good morning Princess, the delegates from northern Ooo has arrived, they brought the meeting here instead since you didn't showed up yesterday."

She growled in frustration, "They can't wait, can they? Very well I will meet them later at ten, arrange some Candy Kingdom hospitality for them."

"Yes, Princess" the butler went over to the left over from spaghetti dinner to clean it up. When he is done, he headed towards the door. "Anything else milady?"

"No that would be all, thank you" she said cheerfully.

Just as the butler left, Finn came out of the shower rubbing his head. Immediately he smelled the warm breakfast on the table.

"Oh boy, I'm starving" he said as he quickly headed for the food but Bonnibel stopped him. "Oops, you get dressed first, it's rude to eat naked you know. I might get a different appetite" she said hinting his 'second head'.

He scratched his head, "Okay, okay." He went for his spare clothes.

After the breakfast, they cuddle up on the bed for a while, Bonnibel rest his head o his shoulder as the fingers of her right hand is intertwine with his left. After a moment she look up him. "Finn I want to show you something."

"Yeah" he said raising an eyebrow.

She reached underneath her pillow and produced a golden feather. Finn's eyes went wide at what he saw. "Is that...?"

She nods smiling, "Yes is from the Cosmic Owl. He gave me that feather to remind us about our relationship. A half truth, the other half is about the Iron Princess. As soon as he touched the end of the feather, it glowed brightly then it split in two. Now they were two feathers shiny as ever.

"I guess the other one is for you."

"Thanks, oh about our shared dream I saw something besides Junior."

She mentally gulped; she knew what he meant but keeps playing coy. "What?" she bit her lip in anticipation.

"In the dream Junior idolizes Iron Princess. Then you showed to him that you are the Iron Princess" he took a deep breath "So please Bonnie, tell me the truth, I know you are hiding something. I want to know."

Bonnibel is trying her best not to look guilty in front of him for keeping the truth for a month from him but it's not the time. "I knew her, she's my friend." She lied again. _'I'm sorry Finn'. _Every lies is hurting her a lot. Maybe one last lie, then no more.

"Oh, okay..."

"Please Finn, don't tell anybody okay?"

"Why Princess?"

"Let's just say, the Candy Press is not going to leave me alone, maybe our affair might get caught."

"Oh right, okay, you got it Peebles, you can trust me. Although I got a question"

"Go on."

"Who is really the Iron Princess?"

"She is shy maybe; you get to know her someday." She said another half truth.

"Yeah maybe" he puts his golden feather in his pack but Bonnibel grabbed it from him, she attached a string in one end of the feather and ties it perfectly. She then wears it in Finn's neck. "There that is much better."

Finn in replied, grabbed her feather and implant it on the side of her head, sticking it in her bubblegum hair. "Better than a Flower." He said.

"Oh you..." she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Time was lost again as they share their love to each other. Like always. Beemo interrupted them by announcing: "Princess it's nine thirty, the delegates are now at the throne room."

"Great..." she muttered "Finn I have to go" but she reluctant to let him go.

Finn held her tightly, "One more..."

"Finn..."

"Please" he gave her a cute face, enough for her to say yes.

"Alright just one more would hurt." He pulled her to another deep kiss. After a moment they broke off, both are breathing heavily.

"I have to get home too, Jake probably home by now, he might get worried".

"Sure, sorry I cannot escort you to the gates."

"Don't bother yourself Princess, I can handle this."

"Okay, be safe hero" she gave him a smack on the lips.

"You too Princess." he bowed before heading towards the main castle lobby. Bonnibel went to the opposite direction for the throne room.


	8. Confessions of the Guardian Angel

Note: the Mk IV has a similar design to the Iron Man 2 movie Mk IV. but with a feminine 'touch'.

* * *

"So how's the meeting?" Beemo asked, once Bonnibel came back to her lab after her meeting with the delegates.

Bonnibel shrugged and rub her head in exhaustion. "The usual Beemo, boring, You know normally, I enjoy things like this but now, I find it boring. Maybe my styles were changing, again falls to the Iron Princess." She sighed.

"What about Finn?"

"He headed home before I went to the meeting." She grabbed her science suit and proceeds to make a quick shower and change at the sciency shower booth. Before she close the door, Beemo ask her:

"Speaking of home, what are you findings about me getting home fast?"

"Tele-transmitter." She said flatly before closing the door, the sound of running water and sweet moans were heard. Beemo on the other hand thinking about the Tele-transmitter.

When she was done, Beemo asked her again: "How?"

Bonnibel zipped up her science suit. "By using the direct telephone lines from here to the tree fort, you can use it to travel your consciousness from this computer to your original body." She brought up Beemo's body diagram, "Look, I found this on your inner workings. Your creator Moe didn't just fixed your system core drive, he also upgraded you with this." She showed the highlighted part that Beemo knew wasn't there before; it was placed next to the main motherboard. "This is a Tele-transmitter beacon. It is a special device that can be activated via special telephone transmission signal. I will program yours with the specific code so even if the line is wiretapped or compromised, you can still travel to and fro with a problem. However the lines must be connected in order for it to work." She approached the keyboard and began typing fast. Then Beemo's signal was accessed.

"Wow, I never knew I have that kind of device within me."

Bonnibel kept typing, until a series of binary numbers appeared on the screen. A few more types then the numbers began to arrange in rhythmic pattern. "There that should do it. The signal in your original body is encrypted in this computer's secured server."

"Oh boy I can't wait to go home..." Beemo went silent "Princess we got trouble. It's the Ice King."

"What does he want now?" she scratched her head in annoyance.

"This in new and troublesome, I detecting a life signature with him and his temperature is weak."

"_His?" _

"Yes, Ice King kidnapped Finn for probably unknown reasons. And for what I can tell he is serious. The aura and the energy around him is quiet powerful. This is not simply a prank or random stuff. He wants something."

Bonnibel's eyes darken a little, as she stomped to the suit assembly pedestal. She spread her arms, "suit me up with the Mk. IV!"

"But Princess, it's not combat tested yet nor it was field tested. We don't know if the flight systems will work or-..."

"No buts just do it! If Finn is on the line, I don't care. Trial by Fire then so be it!" her voice was venomous, something that even Beemo is terrified about her.

Without anymore arguments, the mechanical arms engulfed her body, piece by piece her armor is assembled, and soon she is seeing the world through the technological HUD of her helmet. Once she was done she headed to the platform even the whole thing wasn't even completely extended yet. She jumped at the edge and her jet boots roared to life with a loud boom. Her speed immediately picked up, less drag means more speed, thanks to the sleek design. She has one thing in mind, save Finn, protect him, and even kill if she has too.

* * *

As soon as she reached the Ice King's lair she raised her both hands and blasted the wall open, and landed with a loud thud on the floor, debris flying everywhere. Gunter fled the lair in fright. She look around, alert and ready. Her repulsor blasters were primed to the fullest as she scans the surroundings. The entire house was empty, so she let her blasters down a bit.

"Where are you Ice King, if you hurt him I kill you!" she hissed, her venom never leaving her voice.

Then she heard faint scream from the basement, it was enough for her to understand. As she flew downwards, deep within the Ice filled lair, sharp long icicles from in the floor and the ceiling making it impossible to cross on foot, but she is flying.

She reached the end of the long icicled filled tunnel, a large door made of solid ice greeted her. She looked marvelled for a bit before she heard another scream of pain, it voice was from Finn's. She didn't hesitate to blast down the door, which shattered to pieces as smoke and dust were formed.

There she saw Ice King talking or rather interrogating Finn. The human's entire body was frozen solid, they were cuts across his shirt and bruises from his face, his right cheek was already swelling badly. Finn didn't go down without a fight.

Ice King hit him again with an Ice fist sending his face sideways. "I'll ask you again, where is the Iron Princess, I know you know her, don't lie to me. Tell me so I can marry her and end this torture."

Finn spat in front of the Ice wizard. "You wish, go on I got all day!" he challenge his eyes still determined.

Enraged, Ice king closed his eyes and took a deep breath "You leave me no choice." He said in a monotone voice as he raised his fist again to slam into his face. But then his Ice Fist shattered into pieces as Bonnibel blasted it. Both of them look at her direction. Finn smiled gleefully as if he saw a guardian angel saving him.

"You want me Ice King!? Here I am bring it on!" she shouted venomously at the Ice King. Her weapons are all aiming towards her opponent. Her repulsor blasters, her multi – barrelled shoulder mounted guns, and her new concealable wrist mounted missiles attached to both of her forearm. A pair of small candy made missiles that is attached to her wrist that pierce and deal explosive damage, enough to shatter even the thickest ice walls. A perfect weapon for an imperfect enemy.

"I just wanted to marry you, and put you in my dungeon."

"Not interested." She said coldly.

"Fine." Then shoots her with an ice lightning bolt, this threw her aiming off, giving Ice King enough time to form an ice wall between him and Bonnibel. "Now you can't past my Ice wall" he said smugly.

Bonnibel just regain her composure, and stand down her weapons except for the wrist mounted missile on his right arm. She fired one on the center of the wall, despite being made of candy; the missile didn't break into piece as it impacted the solid Ice wall, instead in pierce several centimetre before detonating. The powerful explosion was enough to shatter the wall without the pieces flying everywhere. The entire wall crashed down in an instant, Finn and Ice King stood in both shocked and awe.

"NO, no one can break my wall." He said while stepping back, Finn just smiled amused at one of Iron Princess' new tricks.

"Time to change old man!" she charge at Ice King with her jet boots. Her momentum and her fist send the old wizard flying and crashing to his giant Fionna and Cake monument. Shattering it to pieces, leaving only half of Fionna's face intact, Bonnibel then fired her last missile on her right arm at the remaining monument, it too crashes down sending dust everywhere. _'Disgusting, turning me into a guy that is more girlish than me, really?' _she thought as she shook her head, then she remembered something, "Finn!"

She rushed to where Finn is at; his head is already hung low. A dribble of blood, falls from his lips. Bonnibel wasted no time to free him, she held the ice with both of her hands and heated it with her repulsor blasters, soon Finn fell down but she catches him in time.

She wiped the blood of his face and stared at him with worry, "A-are you m-my Guardian Angel?" he said weakly.

She stroked his face tenderly with fingers, "Yes my dear Finn, I will protect you, I will save you." She said softly loud enough for only Finn to hear. She picked him up bridal style and headed outside. Luckily they didn't need to past the icicle filled tunnel for they found a ice staircase heading upstairs, last thing she need is for Finn being impaled by sharp Icicles, she can't live anymore without him.

* * *

Soon they reached outside of the lair, she arranged Finn's position. "Finn, I can't carry you like this, here hold on to me like this." She wrapped his arms around her waist, which was very awkward. He blush a little, but felt warm thanks to the Arc Reactor. "Hold on" she said as she activated her jet boots, and flew towards home.

Silence and comfort engulfed both of them as they flew towards the Candy Kingdom. She is really worried that Finn has sustained massive injuries, Finn however shrugged them off. "I'm fine."

Bonnibel remained silent, but she looked at his face still covered in wounds. She couldn't help but worry, her eyes became watery a little, and she can't bear Finn seeing him like this. _'Don't worry, I will patch you up.' _She thought as she increases her speed a little.

They were already in the border of the grasslands when suddenly a barrage of ice lightning bolts flew around her from behind; she turned around to see Ice King pursuing them.

"Never again you will escape, I will not let you. YOU WILL MARRY ME OR DIE!" he shouted as he threw another Ice bolt, Bonnibel manages to evade everything he threw at them but she can't keep this forever. She came up with a plan.

"Finn, listen I'm going flip myself around to shoot this fool, just hold on to me as tight as you can, don't you ever let go!" she said.

Finn nodded "Okay..." he held her tighter; he knew her move is going to be risky, they are chance that he might slip.

"Ready!?" she activated her targeting system, a quick lock on.

"Ready" He closed his eyes, this is it.

"1... 2... 3...!" with a blink of an eye, she gained altitude a little then flip her body around so, Finn is above her, and then she raised her blasters at the Ice King then BLAM! The blast was at full charge hitting him directly at the face and his crown. Knocking it off.

"AAAHH!" he screamed as he fell down to the soft earth. He missed the sharp rocks by a meter. Lucky old fool.

After she fired her blasters, she immediately returned to her original position, they lose altitude by just 3 meters. But for Finn her moves took forever, he eyes were still closed.

"Hey hero we did it. He's gone." She said cheerfully in order to make him opened his eyes.

When he did, he smiled. "Thank you, I don't mind if you're my REAL guardian angel."

She chuckled and blush under her helmet, "Whatever hero."

Then somthing shot at them again making her almost drop Finn. "Hang on hero." She flew to a nearest hill and dropped him there. Once she dropped Finn, the human sat down in exhaustion, he was breathing fast. "Wow, just wow" he said.

Bonnibel look towards the direction which the shot came from, it was from where the Ice King fell. Then the ground shakes, as a metallic and Ice contraption appeared from beneath the snow, Ice king was inside of it. It was a hybrid Ice Centipede. It is equipped with laser guns, and series of metallic armor.

"Last chance, Princess, surrender and this will be easily." He said with a little malice. The guns were pointing at her.

"Stay put" she whispered to Finn. Then approached the wizard, her weapons aimed and ready.

"Princess, I've analysed the centipede's weakness. Try aiming for the seams of the armor on its feet." Beemo announced

"I see Beemo, put the guns were the problem. I have to come up with other plan..." she went silent as a thought hit her. "Is the Unibeam charged and ready?"

"Yes Princess."

"That will do."

"Princess I must protest-..."

"No time" she end her transmission with Beemo, as Ice King got her attention again.

"Come on Princess, I really want to marry you, I will give you everything you want. Just please, I can clean Gunter for you, even shave off my beared."

"Gross" she said flatly.

"Come on Princess please, please marry me!" He begged.

Bonnibel took aim her should mounted guns on the three laser guns on each side of the creature. The guns were not equipped with darts this time, but rather armor piercing explosive rounds, perfect for taking out the guns. When her systems were lock on she announced coldly:

"Marry this old fool!"

At that she immediately fired her guns at the turrets destroying them, making the creature scream in agony. Then without hesitation she fired the two wrist mounted missiles on her left fore arm on the seams of the armor. The metallic covering of the centipede collapses as well as some ice protions of the creature were also shattered, making it scream again in agony.

Bonnibel's Arc Reactor then glowed brighter, as she uses her finale on her adversary. She positioned her chest slightly forward and spread her hands. A single huge beam was fired from the Arc Reactor. It was explosive and was loud, that Finn, at first, has to cover his ears but he watch in awe. The vibration of the suit was so intense that Bonnibel felt as if her soul was being sucked from her.

The beam literally obliterated the ice centipede into a million Ice shards. The Ice flew at least fifty meters backward, his beard and his robe were toasted, and he was unconscious.

When the beam was gone, she fell to her knees, and began to pant. It was an unforgettable experience, she felt like she done 'passionate [tier] 15' with Finn ten times nonstop. Her Arc Reactor dimed a little but return to its normal glow shortly.

Finn immediately went to her side and helps her stood up. "Are you alright, Iron Princess?"

She shrugged herself off. "I'm fine, Finn thank you." Then look at the poor unconscious Ice king. "Will he be alright?" Despite on what he did to Finn, she can't bear to kill him, Ice king will always be Ice king, the biggest weirdo on Ooo.

"Yeah, he will come around, and I'm sure next time, he will keep distance."

"I hope so."

He patted her shoulder, "Bet on it"

She smiled, "Okay" she looked to the sky then back to him. "How are you injuries?"

Finn was so in awe with her that he forgot about his injuries. "I'm okay now. Thank you by the way."

She looked back to the sky again, "hey do wanna fly" blushing slightly beneath her helmet.

"Sure, Peebles I-I mean Princess, Iron Princess." He said awkwardly. Bonnibel on the other hand felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't realised that she held her breath for a moment. Without any more words, she grabbed him by the wrist and flew off.

* * *

It was already dark when Bonnibel dropped off Finn in the vicinity of the tree house, they were at least seventy meters from the tree fort.

"I'm sorry I can't drop off your doorstep, people might see me. Us, I can't risk publicity"

Finn looked down a bit, "yeah I know, thanks again by the way of showing Ooo in you point of view." He blush a little.

"It's nothing I-..." she was cut short when she saw Finn grabbed her head gave her lip mask a kiss. When he broke off, he was red as a tomato, "No one can see us doing that, and no hard feelings right? Just saying thank you"

Bonnibel lost her words for a moment, she only manages to bit her lower lip and make her eyes watery again, the lies and deception is tearing her heart at this moment. Her mind and heart is already at war. Finn noticed her silence and began to leave.

"I should go, good night." He turned to leave.

That's it! She cannot lie to him anymore, it too much. She grabbed his wrist "Finn, wait."

The human looked alarmed, "What?"

"Do you really want to know who I am?" she said in soft tone.

Finn raised an eyebrow "Yes, I want to know who you are really"

Bonnibel gulped her saliva and breath deeply, _'here we go'_. The lights of the optics of the mask went out, and the mask was lifted, revealing her pink beautiful bubblegum face to Finn, who in turn stood and stared at her in shock. Her face reflects beautifully in the moonlight. Once she sees her with her own eyes, she smiled and small tears flow through her cheeks. "Now you know who the Iron Princess is. Me." She said, she began to sob "I'm sorry for keeping you this." Some of her bubblegum hair fell outward from her suit.

This time Finn was lost for words at what he saw. True a part of him is already knew the truth but still, this is very shocking to him. He really doesn't know what to say, but at least one thing comes to mind after her revelation and he couldn't help but say it: "Why?" he asked softly.

Bonnibel gulped and answer simply "To protect you."

"Why hide this from me, you lied to me, about what you said earlier this morning."

She shook her head pleadingly, "No I did said that truth but not completely"

"Are you implying that the Cosmic Owl also foretold this?"

"Yes remember my crook dreams those months ago? This is what he meant, beside us having family."

"But you can protect me even you didn't hide the truth from me."

"I'm afraid Finn, if you knew about this from the start, we would get hurt, look what happened earlier, someone beat you because they want get close to me." She shook her head, she couldn't think of anymore reasons right now, her emotions was taking over her. She just hugged Finn, with all her might. "I'm sorry Finn, I's so sorry." Her sobs became a little louder.

Finn felt a little betrayed, for what she did but at least he felt easy his questions were solve and answered that kept nagging him for a month. He knew that Bonnibel did every thing to protect him. So he threw all of his hatred on her on the edge of his mind and hopes to forget about it. He held her back, softly whispered "It's alright, its okay, I understand."

At his words, she completely gave in, she sobs loudly on his shoulders. She let all of her pain for the past month flow out through her like waterfall. Finn just held tightly and securely like what he did all those month ago at her bedroom after Lady Rainicorn beat her for having an affair with Jake.

They sat at soft grass of the verdant plains. Holding each other close, Bonnibel manage to calm down and just resting her head on his shoulder. Finn rocked her gently like a baby, even humming his baby lullaby to her.

After another moment, she looks up towards his eyes Finn just smiled. Without any words, she kissed him deeply and passionately. Their tongues exploring each other, hands manage to remove her helmet, manually; another new feature on the Mk IV.

They lay down on the soft ground, their lips never leaving each other. The night breeze is kicking in and Finn shivered a little so Bonnibel held him close to her chest, not to arouse him but to keep him warm due to her Arc Reactor. But still he couldn't help but to be aroused a little.

When they broke off, Finn's hands manage to reach her breast plates, making her smile mischievously "Sorry Finn, not feeling it."

He retracted his hand and put it on her abdomen. "Sorry"

"Do you want me to remove these babies" she said seductively, her hands are 'squeezing' her breast plates. This made Finn, blushed a furiously, making things awkward.

"Peebles, I'm bushed let's call it a night."

"Okay, she stood up but she grabbed him and flew off towards the castle.

"Why are you doing Peebles" he said. She shushes him, until they reached her lab.

When they reached her lab, Finn was amazed on how her lab changed, there he saw the hall of armors aligned to one side of the wall, "Whoa, so rad." He said, then he saw Bonnibel went to a pedestal and the robotic arms disassemble the armor on her body, once it was done. It leaves her with her sexy science suit.

"Peebles what we doing in your lab?" he asked confused.

She points at him with a stern look on her face. "YOU. SCEINCY SHOWER. NOW!" she commanded, before dragging Finn into booth and closed the door, and pinning him to the walls of the shower.

"We never done this here before so let's go _hotstuff_!" she said as she zipped down her suit and pushed Finn and snaked her left leg on his hips, and suppressed his lip with hers. Moaning and purring in passion. While she was kissing him she opened the shower making them hot and wet. Again found themselves in heaven in each other's arms.

They didn't even notice that Beemo uses the transmitter on his/her body to went back home.


	9. Metal and Fire

Twelve days have passed, Finn manage to finally accept that his girlfriend is the Iron Princess, finally finding peace. Finally vanquishing his thoughts of betrayal and lies, occasionally they go on adventuring together, fighting side by side, Jake is really busy with Lady Rainicorn lately, he even took a vacation in Lady's family home in the crystal dimension, So as if fate really bound them up together.

Bonnibel too also found peace at least, no longer covering up or lying to his boyfriend. Once Finn accepted her completely, she told everything that she kept from him, from the pharmacy incident to that rescuing of princess from the Ice King. Finn was amazed, at her stories, and he told something that really perked her interest ever since they had a shared dream: "Junior will proud of you."

Every time he said that, she always replies, "You and Junior will be like twins, but mischievous and naughty."

For two weeks, they had time together and time for their duties, of course the world still doesn't know that she is the Iron Princess. The Candy press is still nagging her, to make matters worst, the press captures the Iron Princess, fighting side by side with Finn. During one their adventures in mystery island, the new home of the mighty marauders.

Finn is easily avoid the press, denying the truth, still he kept bugging her, and something he get shone out with the publicity that even he shows off a bit. But that was just one time, and Bonnibel took caution and told him that, never show off again, he might spill out accidentally secrets like what he did years ago about the decorspenator serum that causes the candy zombies to rise.

But all of these is in the past; today is the eve of their fifth monthsary, so far nothing wrong is happening. Everything was peace and quiet, but Bonnibel coundn't help but to be remain vigilant. She feels that this is the calm before a storm.

"Bonnie, I think you're thinking too much." He said, while he assist her in fixing one of the computer monitors.

Bonnibel look at him through her lab goggles, "I know Finn, but I feel uneasy. I can't stop it, guess I'm used to stress that my body isn't used to being relaxed anymore." She sighed sadly.

Finn just flexed his fingers, "Do you wanna relax?" he asked with a hint.

"Not now, we need to finish this then take a rest, besides you had a lot to prepare for tomorrow, am I right?" she said smiling.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry Peebles, okay let's finish this." He said as he brought the tool boxc closer to her. He handed her the tools she need when she ask it. Twenty minutes later they were done, and the monitor works properly when she tested it.

"Okay Peebles, it's done I have to get ready for tomorrow see yah" Finn said once they were at the door.

"I'll accompany you Finn just wait."

"No, get some rest, look at you. You look like a zombie, get some rest now; I want my girl to be blooming and beautiful tomorrow. Okay?"

She looked down and sighed "Okay"

Finn lifted her cheeks "Cheer up even today, you're still beautiful."

She blushed "Get out of here Finn!"

"Really I mean it. I-..." he was silence by a kiss.

When they broke off he replied "I love you too. Got to go, bye." He left.

When she closed the door, the main supercomputer monitor screen lit up, revealing the familiar face of Beemo. "Hi Princess, long time no see. How are things here without me?"

She grabbed a chair and a glass of water, "Oh you have no idea how messy in here, and I'm also having troubles during flights as the Iron Princess. I have to do everything from fights, to calculations, scans, flights, etc. Very, very exhausting."

"Sorry I didn't got here early as planned NEPTR wouldn't leave me alone!" Beemo sighed.

"Don't we will find something for NEPTR."

"Yeah we will soon. Anyway did Finn tell you about Flame Princess?"

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow, "Yeah what about her?"

"Two days ago she went back to the Fire Kingdom, she and her father went in good terms, her father accepted her from who she is."

"That's good news, no father can resist his own child. Besides Flame Princess is heir of his throne."

"Did Finn told you about this."

"No"

"Figure, cause I believe all you did was passionate 15 everyday." He/she gave her a light chuckled then added "Guess you were right about working on NEPTR's loneliness eh? Boy or girl?" this time Beemo laugh loudly.

She blushed "No w-we didn't!" her face is turning tomato red, of all the fortunate things happend in the past week, this is the first time she screwed up, and Finn is not there to catch her, bummer.

After another embarrassing moment, she excuses herself out. "Good night Beemo!" she said, her face still red.

"Caught red handed! BUSTED!" Beemo replied, still laughing.

"Shut. Up!" she said

"Okay, okay I'm going back to the tree fort, I just passed by, probably accompany NEPTR again, until you didn't solve the issue"

"GOODNIGHT BEEMO!" she interrupted, making the computer laugh again.

"Whatever, stay safe" the screen went dead.

When Beemo was gone, she gave sighed deeply, "That was close."

She cleaned and wrapped up her lab. When she was done, she turned off the lights and shut the door and locked it. Then went for bed, tomorrow is the big day.

* * *

She woke up early the next day, immediately remembering what today is, she didn't need coffee to be alive this time, (Still she need it and drank a cup in record time). After she prepares herself, she orders all royal duties to be postponed for today. Earning a cheer from her staff, Pep butler just smile for he is the only one who knew the real reason why.

Around nine in the morning she wears her casual shirt and pants with matching sneakers. A typical teenage girl, _'how Finn like it' _she thought. Today she at the lab, making final adjustments on a metallic backpack she was working on lately. Beemo just watched her intently.

"Princess, you're going on a date with Finn, would it be necessary to bring the Iron Princess there?"

"Yes Beemo, I need to protect him, in case there is danger, also to test the new delivery system of the suit." She said as she made finally adjustments "There it's done, and look at the time Finn is on his way."

"Yes Princess, ten minutes tops"

"Well see you later Beemo..." she wore the metallic backpack on her back and headed for the door. Beemo just shook his/her head and went back to the tree house.

"Hey Finn, so shall we?" she met him at the base of the steps of the candy castle.

Finn arched out his right elbow for her to take. "Yes Princess, let's go."

Despite Bonnibel is holding Finn's crook of his arm, she is keeping distance, Finn also knew this and they had to keep it like this in order not to get suspicion. Some of the citizens greeted them cheerfully, only Cinamon Bun ignored them, they can't blame him though. He IS Cinamon Bun after all.

Soon they reached the Cotton Candy Forest, here they give into the urge of intimacy, Finn hands went around her lower back and Bonnibel's head leaned to his shoulder, her crown is hanging in her side, right now she is not Princess Bubblegum, but just Bonnibel Bubblegum, simple teenage girl. Finn also remove his hat to reveal his shaggy blonde hair, Bonnibel has to admit to herself that Finn is really handsome without his hat.

Finn took her in vast grasslands, far away from anyone or anything in Ooo, Bonnibel just stood agape at the vast beautiful landscape, the mountains formed the background, vast forest and grass plains in one side, and grass hills on the other. The sun bores down on them in this bright sunny day, so she wears a sun hat that she brought with her. Finn noticed this.

"You look cute in that sun hat" he said

"Thanks Finn, you look handsome in that hair." She replied smiling.

They sat down or rather Bonnibel lay down, on the blanket. She sighed in relief, things could anymore better than this. Well, to better when Finn handed her a small plastic container full of fresh grapes.

"Want some?" he said, chewing a grape.

"Thank you" she picked one and ate it.

When she is going for another grape, Finn said "Here let me" he put the grape in her mouth. She blushed, "you're such a charming gentleman, FTH." She said, her voice muffled with the grape.

"I know, I know, want more?" he asked.

She nodded, Finn was about to hand her another grape when he suddenly put the grape in his own mouth. Bonnibel pouted, "Hey! That's mine!" she said smiling.

"I don't see a name in here" he mockingly said while pretending to inspect the grape. In response Bonnibel grab a handful of grape and threw it at him. Finn laughed at her.

"That's for returning the favor." She said then she squealed when Finn threw back the grapes she just threw. The grape battle continues until they are no more grapes. Finn then serve next is her favourite food, spaghetti.

"Another share strand?" he said.

"You ask too much" she said at eat the spaghetti. Her cheeks were wide with food. Finn serve another food, which caught her attention: Another plastic container that contains cylindrical rolls of fried looking bread.

"What is that? she asked"

"That is what they call 'Shanghai Rolls' another food from the land called Asia. Lady taught Jake how to cook those. It's literally, grind meat wrapped around a piece of thin bread. Try it its delicious." He said as he handed one to her, she took it with outmost curiosity.

"You suppose to eat it, not stare at it." he said, earning a light punch from Bonnibel.

With a little hesitation, she took a bite at the roll. Then her eyes immediately lit up, then she took another bite. Finn just smiled. "I prepared them myself, of course Jake just gave me a hand."

She didn't reply as she kept eating but she still smiled at him.

A half an hour later, the food were gone, the couple are lying on the blanket their tummies were slightly swollen, and they unceremoniously belched louder, thy don't care if someone sees them or not. They just laugh at each other, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounds them and just them, and the peaceful world.

Another hour past and Finn manage to fell asleep on Bonnibel's arms. She is humming soft tunes into his ear. She too is falling asleep, and soon she too fell, tenderly cuddling her boyfriend in her arms.

* * *

It was already, three in the afternoon when she opened her. The first thing she saw was Finn, staring at her lovingly. "Hey, beautiful rise and shine, smell the cold breeze." He said softly.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"We are still here Peebles, you sleep soundly and peacefully." He said smiling.

"Hey, you fell asleep first." she replied before sharing a quick kiss.

Finn stood up, "Come on let's take a walk, stretch some legs." He said offering his hand to her which she immediately took.

Just when they are about to walk, Flame Princess shows up, Finn was about to greet her when he notice that the Fire Elemental's flames was a little brighter, though she didn't burn the ground beneath her. Bonnibel instinctively let go of Finn's hand.

"Hey FP, how's-..." Finn began.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Flame Princess began, glaring daggers at Bonnibel who calmly stood her ground.

"What's going on, FP?" Finn asked as he stood between the two ladies.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend about this, I'm she knew about this!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Finn look towards Bonnibel, who stood there confused for a moment. When Flame Princess noticed they were silent she said. "It's her who locked me in that lamp. She made father locked me up in that lamp! Father told me when I went back home!"

Finn looked surprised, "Is this true?"

Bonnibel just sigh, "Yes" the tone was flat and no emotions.

"Why?" Finn asked softly, he made sure she blocks Flame Princess, who was still fuming with rage.

Bonnibel looked up to him with determine eyes, "Because it's for Ooo's sake. I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to imprison her deprive her of the world. No, it's because of the elemental matrix that can cause the world to burn. It's for the safety of everyone." She said, her fist were clenched shut.

Finn just nodded in understanding, "I would do the same." He said.

At his words, Flame Princess' flames grew brighter in rage. "WHAT!"

"FP think! Do you want the world to burn!?"

"Finn this isn't about that, I-..."

"Then what, Flame Princess?"

Because of my imprisonment, I lost my family, friends my world. For years I stayed there, rot and my personality to wither; making me hollow, Finn. What if, you think will happed to me if you didn't came to my life, what do you think will happen to me!? Maybe I will become my father, even worst!" she became a bit larger a little. Her flames became a bit hotter, despite this Finn stood his ground.

When Flame Princess, tries to step forward Finn, stopped her. "Finn get out of the way, she has to pay for what she'd done to me!" Finn knew that reasoning about being heroic will not work anymore; this is her nature, to burn.

Bonnibel just stood her ground, staring blankly at the fire elemental, and looking worried on Finn's safety, "Finn stand aside, I don't want you to get hurt." She said with full worry.

Trying to stop an inevitable fight, Finn just stood his ground. "No I won't let you, get burned." He turned to Flame Princess, "I won't let you hurt her."

Flame Princess knew that there is no way to remove Finn out of the way, leaving her with no option, she sighed. "I'm sorry Finn..." she said sadly as she enlarge her right arm and slammed them to Finn sending him sideways hitting the ground twenty five feet to his left. He groaned in pain and a portion of his body burned.

Bonnibel watch in sheer horror at what transpired, at the blink of an eye, Finn was already lying face down on the soft ground. The fire elemental just stares at him in shock for what she did. After a second, her voice came back to her. "FINN!" she screamed in horror, as she ran towards him.

She turned him around and cradled his head on his arms, his face was slightly burned, covered in dirt, shirt was also burned and covered in dirt. Some bruises on his arms. Other than that he's okay. But it never stop Bonnibel from worrying. "Are you okay? Finn, answer me!" she said in horror.

"I'm okay, please don't hurt her." He cough a little.

"Shh... it's okay, don't speak..." she said softly. Then with all her might, she lifted him up, bridal style, and carried him to the blanket. When she placed her down, Finn pleaded to her, holding her hand tighter. "Please, P-Peebles don't hurt her." He said before groaning in pain.

She nods "Okay, for you, I will do it." Her eyes were burning with rage. She grabbed her metallic backpack and went towards Flame Princess.

Flame Princess on the other hand, just stood there watching the whole event transpired, she can't believe of what she'd done. She was still recoiling herself from shock when Bonnibel called her attention:

"That's it! You've gone too far! You're a threat to the world Flame Princess! How dare you hurt Finn, you promised not to hurt him, and look what at you did, no more! No more! I will never let you hurt him again!" she screamed in rage then she threw her backpack to the ground.

As soon as the pack hits the ground some of its parts shifted revealing a foot press. She then slammed her foot down on the foot press making the 'pack' shift again revealing two glove looking bars. She puts her two hands on those bars and all her strength she puts the whole 'backpack' on her chest. As soon as it made contact with her body, the whole thing began to engulf her body with metal. It covered first her both arms as she spreads them. Then her legs, then finally her head as the shifting metal on her backpack created the helmet around her head. Finally the mask shuts close on her face, the Arc Reactor of the suit glows brightly.

Both Finn and Flame Princess watched in awe, especially Finn "Whoa Ominous..." he said. His jaw almost hits the ground. Flame Princess, quickly recovered from shock again and glared at her.

"So you are the famous Iron Princess. I'm not surprised. But you will still pay." She slams her enlarge right arm on the ground.

Bonnibel manage to dodge the attack and activated her jet boots and flew eye to eye level with her.

"Let's take this somewhere else, fiery beast" she said tauntingly

The fire elemental growled in anger, as she too flew and chase after Bonnibel through the sky at blazing speed. Flame Princess began to hit her with a barrage of fire balls, but it has little effect. Beemo suddenly announce "Princess, the attacks of Flame Princess cannot harm you, how ever you can be cook alive if you are expose to too much heat."

"Great..." she said as she flipped herself around and fire repulsor blast at Flame Princess which she just absorbed. "What are the weapons of the suit?"

"Princess, I think you should remember next time, what are installed in the suits."

"NOT helping Beemo...whoa!" she exclaimed as a large fireball glances her right side, hitting a nearby hill.

"Beemo, options. Now!"

"Uh... Princess try the Unibeam." The computer is slightly panicking.

"NO can do, she absorb my weapons, the Unibeam will only amplify her." She said as look over shoulder, Flame Princess is following her, her face is on fire, literally.

"Hang on, I'm trying to find something."

"GLOB IT BEEMO HURRY UP!" she scream as another barrage of fire blast passed around her, she dodges all of them, but one manages to hit her. "AAHH!" her HUD is already warning red, it showed her suit and the damage the fireball did. Of all the parts in her suit, she was hit in the crook of her armor, below her shoulder. This is the Mk V's weak spot since, this is a retractable suit, and it sports less armor in exchange of mobility.

"Princess the Mk V's stabilizer's joints were hit, this will make turning right difficult."

"YOU THINK!? How about the update on how do we slow her down." She dodge again, this time she flew low, and headed towards the nearby forest in order to lose the fire elemental. As soon as she was near the forest, Beemo announced.

"Princess, I've found the solution. Try shooting the Gems on her chest or her forehead. I found that the gems modified her powers, making her stronger. Maybe shooting the gems may however slow her down."

"GOT IT!" she said as she immediately change course, she made for the sky, Flame Princess followed close behind. Still blazing like the sun.

She flew in circles, making sure she doesn't go far from Finn, who just watched them chase around in the sky. Like the Ice King before, Bonnibel flipped her body, and fired her repulsor blast at the gems of Flame Princess, the first one hits her shoulder, the other one directly hits the gem on her chest.

"ARGGH!" she screamed as she felt her powers weakening as she slows down her speed, the fire around her shrink a little.

"It works, great!" Bonnibel said as she sharp turn to her left, then suddenly hit the breaks in mid flight, using Flame Princess' momentum against her. She overshoots pass her, Bonnibel then shot her with a barrage of repulsor blast, though they are not powerful, but they can weaken the fire elemental's powers when the gems were hit. Soon Flame Princess has to come down to the ground, clutching her side and grunting in pain. Bonnibel landed a safe distance from her.

"Will you please just listen; I don't wanna hurt you anymore!" Bonnibel shouted, she her mask was lifted, but she kept her defences up. Repulsor blasters primed.

Flame Princess just hissed at her, but she didn't attack. She regain her composure and stood up straight, despite being weaken, her eyes still determine to settle things. "Fine, you wanna talk, go ahead SPEAK!" she roared, her face went literally ablaze.

"Not here, I want Finn to hear this as well." Bonnibel replied and flew back to Finn before Flame Princess could reply.

* * *

"Look this all about your father. Flame King told me that a prophecy that someone more powerful could come and overthrow him. It was you. Scientifically speaking, the fire elemental matrix in you is most powerful ever recorded in the Fire Kingdom's history. Flame King sent you away to die at the wilderness, fortunately I found you walking towards the Candy Kingdom. To protect my kingdom and the rest of Ooo, I've told your father to keep an eye on you. But I had no idea that he would lock you up in the lantern, I for one would never do such a thing." She said to Flame Princess who somehow listens to her rather impatiently. Finn sat besides her listening as well.

"So that's how. Wait that was fifteen years ago Peebles are you still?"

"Young? You know why, I can adjust my age by biomass remember?" she said amused

"Yes, I mean, looking good." He awkwardly said blushing. Flame Princess' expression remained passive.

"But father told me, that it was you who ordered him to lock me up." She said, now she doesn't know who to believe anymore. She never felt so confused, Finn just held her hand and squeeze to reassure her.

"Of course he will do anything to cover up his crime, listen to your heart Flame Princess, you know he's lying."

Flame Princess closed her eyes as she zoned out from them. Recalling what happen exactly fifteen years ago. The caretaker took her to the woods faraway from the Fire Kingdom, he gave her to a stone person, and she burned the person's home, burned down a forest, and eventually come cross paths with Princess Bubblegum. When she came back to reality, she was wide eyed and stared at Bonnibel.

"YOU! You were the one who found me and took me back!" she said.

Bonnibel smiled, "yes it's me. Look if I didn't know that you're the princess of the Fire Kingdom, I would have adopt and raised you. I only I knew what your father is going to do to you, I would raised you myself." She said, with a little seriousness.

Finn on the other hand was a little out of place, "So, let me get the straight, you found her lost in the wilderness, wandering around, and you took her back to her dad and told him to keep and eye on her. You have no idea that she will be locked in that lantern." Finn summarized.

"Yes, that's about it." She said flatly then she turned towards the silent fire elemental sitting in front of her. "So, what are you going to do?"

Flame Princess was silent for while then she said, "Set things right."

Finn went alarmed, "You don't mean..."

She looked at him "What? No not like that, just seek the truth, punished the one who deem worthy, my dad. Maybe lock him up see how he likes it. Finn, Bonnie all my life I live in the lantern, blind to the world. Thanks to you guys, I've seen the right and wrong of the world. But the world is also full of deception and lies..." she said looking at the distance. Bonnibel look down with a little guilt on her heart, remembering that she too lied to Finn weeks ago about being the Iron Princess. "...time to imply these to my own people the teachings of good, maybe, just maybe this will work." She continued.

"Believe in it." Finn said.

"I will" she replied as she gave the couple as smile.

The trio enjoy the rest of the afternoon, until the sun is beginning to set. Finn is already packing the picnic up. Bonnibel and Flame Princess sat in a nearby hill gazing on the sun.

"So are you going back to the Fire Kingdom now?" Bonnibel asked breaking the silence.

The fire elemental shook her head. "No, I have to go home first. Prepare my things, pack them for my journey. Maybe I'll have Flambo help me."

"What are you going to do with your dad?"

"I don't know; maybe imprison him in that lamp. Share the pain and loneliness, he maybe evil but he still my dad. Even he has to pay his deeds, for his crimes against my uncle, and me." She said, remembering the now imprisoned Furnius and Torcho, her cousins who became orphans when Flame King framed her uncle Flame Count to kidnap Cotton Candy Princess only to be vanquished by Billy the Hero.

"Maybe free those who are really innocent who fell victim to our unjustly law. Set honesty as the law of the land. I don't want anymore lies and deception."

Bonnibel held her hand "me too, I'm sorry Flame Princess if I also kept this from you, I was really hoping that your dad will tell you the truth. I only wish is for the safety of everybody."

Flame Princess smiled at her, "It's alright. You don't have to apologize for that. You only did what is right; I would have done the same."

Bonnibel sighed as she picked up the Mk V backpack and placed it in her lap. Flame Princess eyed it. "You know, you're really awesome wearing that suit, the first time I fought someone one can go toe on toe on me like that."

"It's nothing really, but if you want I'll make you your own suit."

The fire elemental chuckled "That would be great. Maybe we can face each other again in a one on one fight."

"I would rather prefer sparring. Maybe teach you how to properly fight."

"That's sound nice." The fire elemental smiled.

Just then Finn called them up "guys everything is good and ready to go. Let's go!" he said. The women went to him.

"FP is it okay for you to return home alone?" Finn asked worried

Flame Princess gave Finn an _are you kidding me expression _"Finn I can fly, I can kick butt or rather burn them." she said flatly.

"Right" he scratched his head, Bonnibel punched him in the arm for his stupid question.

"Okay take care Flame Princess, see you later." Bonnibel said.

"Thanks" the fire elemental said before walking towards home. They wave and watched her goodbye until she was out of sight. Then the couple walked towards home. Their hands intertwine with each others leaving so space between them.

"I gotta say, the fight you had is awesome. Do you ever run out of new tricks Peebles?" he said hinting the Mk V now a backpack once again on Bonnibel's back.

"Maybe just maybe, the possibilities of Iron Princess are limitless" she said. Then she winks at him, "just like you and me, endless possibilities." Her voice was purring again.

Finn was sweating again and blushing slightly. "Right..." then without warning he kisses her.

"What was the kiss for?" she blushed

"For being an awesome girlfriend." He said with a little smug.

"Whatever" she chuckled, and they continue the trek towards home.

* * *

A mysterious figure wanders around the castle unattended, she usually hang out her lately. But as far as she was concern, she couldn't see Princess Bubblegum lately; she wonders what happen to her. She search room after room, but the figure never found the princess. The next room the figure will check is her laboratory, which stores Bonnibel's biggest secret.

"Hello Princess are you here? Where are you?" It was dark but it's not a problem. It was very unfortunate that Beemo is at home, and no one was guarding the Princess' biggest secret.

The figure looks around, "Whoa nice lab so rad!"

The hall of armors got the figure's attention. "Hmmm... I wonder what these are for..."

She continues to look around then something caught her night vision eye: something shiny in sitting in the table. She eyed it with outmost curiosity. Then she looked back to the armor, wondering the shiny circular piece in her hand has something to do with the weird looking armors. Maybe its time to find out.

"What are you up to Princess... maybe it's time to meet your match." She said with a little mischievous hiss.

She kept looking though the lab until she found all she needs. Satisfied, she left the lab carrying some blueprints and the shiny object with her.

And that shiny object is the Arc Reactor.


	10. Truth and Lies

"Peebles did you here the news?" Finn rushed in the lab, Bonnibel is making the main exoframe of the Mk VI.

"What news?"

"Flame Princess, just overthrew the Flame King. Now she is the new ruler of the Fire Kingdom."

"Really, she did look for the truth after all, and went a little overboard. Well I'm happy for her, I think it's time to change their evil ways."

"Yeah your right, I'm so happy that I taught her and you taught me." Finn said, his eyes sparkling. Bonnibel blushed.

"Oh you." She turns her attention back to the suit.

"Flame Princess, also invited us there, the kingdom is throwing a celebration in her honour."

"When?"

"Later this afternoon, Flambo and a chariot are picking us up." He sat in a nearby chair watching his lover working on the frame.

"Oh, okay."

Finn noticed the exo frame she is working, and wonder at it.

"Is that a new suit? Another one?"

"Yeah, I figured that in the future maybe I will face enemies that can, uh, attack in multiple numbers and also heavier enemies. This suit is design to carry heavier weapons." She said eying her Ball Blam Burglerber armory in the wall beside her.

"So are you going to put those?"

"Yes this..." she picks up one of the gun. "Pack quite a punch, one ball can destroy a wall or a room. I figure I can take down multiple enemies faster and better."

Beemo suddenly appeared on the screen "hey Princess, hey Finn."

"Beemo, I thought you were here earlier." Finn stated.

"No Finn, I went with Jake to Lady's house. He asked me to edit their family album. I just came home, or rather my body is." He/she chuckled.

"Did you hear about-..." Finn began before Beemo cut him off.

"Flame Princess the new ruler of her Kingdom? Yes, it's all over the news. The candy press goes bananas on her. Listen." He/she opened Bonnibel's radio.

"_Headlines for today: Flame King is found guilty of improper parenthood of her daughter, Flame Princess. The former King is imprisoned in the lamp where her daughter once imprisoned. The said young girl now takes the throne and rules the kingdom with sheer honesty and modesty. The very first proper value implied on the Fire Kingdom."_

"Whoa, she did change the world." Bonnibel commented as she stopped on what she is doing, and listen to the radio. The radio announcer continued:

"_Earlier in a press conference held in the Fire Kingdom Castle, Flame Princess or rather Flame Queen stated that her first decree is to change the justice system of the kingdom. Implying honesty and imprisoned those who have wrong the innocents." _

"She sounds heroic enough" Finn stated

"You taught her to do so." Bonnibel replied, Beemo just chuckled at him. "Wait there is more."

One of the press asked her: _"Your majesty, what is your goal as the new ruler of the Fire Kingdom?" _The sound of flashes from the camera went quiet for a little bit.

Flame Princess' voice echoed in the lab. _"It's time to change the ways of the Kingdom, I know it's going to be hard, I know that I will have many opponents, but I will be strong, I will face this issue with great honesty. Someone I know told me that the truth will set you free. He was right, it did set me free, I knew that now. So from what I've learned from him, I will imply here. Everybody is welcome in the new Fire Kingdom, just be honest and nice. Time for the world to know that we Fire Elementals are not evil as many said. We can change, and we can do it!" _there was more noise from the press and the sound of pictures and cameras echoed the background. At that Beemo shut the radio off.

"That's my girl..." Finn said, smiling.

"I taught you well." Bonnibel said as she massages Finn's both shoulders. Beemo just smiled at them.

"Yeah, you did..." he blushed. But then shook out of the awkwardness. "I think it's time for you to change and get ready. Flambo is coming soon and we are not going to the party wearing that." He said pointing at her messy lab coat.

"Of course we are not, we are going to wear that." She points at the fire suits hanging on the other end of the wall.

"No Peebles, Flambo is going to cast us Flame shields, so wear your best dress." Finn dragged her to the door.

"Okay, okay I'm going. I think you should go to, you can't go to a party wearing shorts, it's weird."

He spread his hands "I'm weird."

"A different kind of weird." Bonnibel sighed, containing herself from face palming.

Finn laughed, "My cloths are in your room, we can dress up together."

Bonnibel felt her heart stopped for a moment at his words. She blushed furiously, Beemo just laugh at them.

"I see where this is going" the computer said in sing like voice.

Finn laughed mockingly "Very. Funny."

"Okay! Enough let's go Finn! Beemo take care of things for me while we are gone. And check the d-diagnostics of the Mk VI, if it's okay, do finish the exoframe. Check everything!"

Beemo is still laughing "Okay, Okay, you got it Princess, stay safe. I handle things from here." The couple left.

* * *

An hour passed a royal fire carriage parked outside the candy castle, Flambo is waiting outside. The Banana guards on the main doors eyed the carriage with awe.

Finn first stepped out of the door, he was wearing his coat and tie. The very same one he wore back at Jake's birthday months ago minus his fox mask. He assisted Bonnibel who wears her famous royal tart dress. She steps down the stairs with little difficulty. Finn has to hold her hand in order for her not to fall.

When they reached the bottom, Flambo greeted them. "Yo, Finn a fine day for the Fire Kingdom eh? Your chick will change the world after all." he turned to Bonnibel and greeted her "Your highest" Bonnibel just smiled and hopped inside the carriage. Once everything was ready they set off towards the Fire Kingdom.

As they reached the Candy Kingdom gates, four Royal Fire Guards riding large fire wolves joined them a pair in front and in the back of the carriage, their escorts.

Bonnibel whispered softly to Finn "Flame Princess really want us safe."

Finn just shrugged, "She is overprotective sometimes."

They reached the Fire Kingdom in just twenty minutes, the coupled looked out the window as they trek the main road towards the castle. Everything did change, the fire elementals now cheering happily on the sidewalks, some were singing, some are dancing, some drinking, some even were playing. Some were even surfing in the lava. Fireworks flew all over the above them as if they were liberated from a conquest.

They also noticed the fire guards standing nearby talking and laughing. They were no longer the mean and intimidating guards that Finn used to know. They were now cheerful, even participate in games, of course today is a celebration that is.

The carriage stopped at the main door of the castle, it was opened and common folks can now enter the castle freely unlike before. Some of the people were not even fire elementals at all, they were candy people, spike people, even some princess, like Slime princess, Wildberry Princess. They were tourist, looking around the castle courtyard, taking pictures. The guards are keeping them from falling into the lava that surrounds the castle.

"Flame Princess didn't just promote honesty; she also made the Kingdom a tourist spot. She opened the long closed doors of the kingdom for the first time. Outsiders can now, enter the kingdom freely, As long as they are honest though." Flambo said as the got off the carriage. The couple just nodded and look around at the changes of the kingdom.

Once they are inside, more jesters and entertainers greeted them with high spirits. Flambo guide them to the throne room. As the doors opened, the first thing they saw was Flame Princess sitting in her throne that was once her father's. She was wearing a copper made metal suit just like her father. She now wears a crown and her hair is swaying brighter than before. Finn couldn't help but amazed by her looks.

"She is more awesome then before." He whispered, a whisper that stung Bonnibel's ears.

She punched him in his arm and clutches it tightly with her hand. "Finn..." she warned, hint of jealousy is spelled in her eyes.

"Jealous much, dear?" he said with a mischievous look.

"Yeah..." she sighed "man I wish I brought my Iron Princess suit, totally threw her fashion out the window." She muttered.

Finn put her hand to his and squeezes it lightly, "she might got the dress but you're still the most beautiful."

"Thank you" she gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush.

Flame Princess was happily talking to Cinnamon Bun who ridiculously wears a fire hat and holds a leash of a fire pup. Finn and Bonnibel manage to get close before she noticed them. "Hey you guys!" she stood up from her throne and hugged the pair.

"Hey FP!" Finn greeted

"Finn, they don't call me FP anymore, FQ short for Flame Queen. But still you can still call me that. I got used to that." She turned towards Bonnibel. "Nice dress, really sweet." A mixture of sarcasm and amusement is spelling in her eyes.

Bonnibel put her hands on her hips, "At least I don't look intimidating everyday." She retorted.

The Fire elemental raised her hands in surrender "Okay, okay, chill out princess. I knew if you were that fancy suit of yours, my dress is like yesterday's garbage. I know you had reasons."

"Did you tell anybody about me?" she asked alarmed. Finn on the other hand went to get drinks.

Flame Princess shook her head "No, as much I imply honesty, I still keep words of my friends. But don't hide this forever tell the world the truth." She said.

"Yes, in the right time. I don't have the courage yet." She sighed.

Flame Princess took her hand "Walk with me."

Bonnibel nodded and called Finn "Finn, FP is going show me something, stay here for a while ok?"

Finn looked at them "Okay" he began to pick the foods on the table.

* * *

Flame Princess and Bonnibel went to the Castle courtyard. Bonnibel is having a little trouble with her royal tart dress as they crosses steps. Flame Princess gave her a hand.

"Funny, I thought _you _were the one helping me." She laughed.

"Guess we are even." Bonnibel replied she too was laughing.

When they reached the courtyard Bonnibel stared at awe. The courtyard is actually the castle garden, filled with fire flowers that blooms, varied flowers are also present in an orderly fashion. Several fire servants water the plants, real irony. Beyond the garden she could see the rest of the Fire Kingdom, several solid volcano rocks formed Islands in the sea of lava. Each island has fire citizens dancing in joy. Fireworks and flying comets flying overhead, exploding in mid air creating different colors, Bonnibel couldn't imagine the Fire Kingdom like this, nor she never saw the kingdom this vast, the last time she was here is that when she return a baby to her father. The baby that now stands beside her as the new ruler of the kingdom.

"Look at this, vast right?" Flame Princess motioned the vastness of the scenery.

"Yeah, I never imagine this to be like this." She said dreamily.

"This alone, to govern this vast land is hard task. I already feel the world weighting down on me. People will really look upon me, they might say 'FP is changing our kingdom, let's see if she succeeds or not.' So for you to expect like that is to not screw up. So it's a hard task."

"You have no idea. I lived long enough to experience this countless of times." Bonnibel sighed sadly.

"Being a ruler sucks, the back of my mind says that 'I wish I never went back here to know the truth.' Still I could be free, but at what cost? To live free in exchange for living a lie." The fire elemental said, looking at the distance. Her face painted a sad smile.

"It's better to seek the truth in suffering than to live freely in a lie."

"Exactly, it also implies to you too. Never cover yourself in the walls of deception; I don't want you to experience what I've experienced, my almost entire lifetime living a lie. So that's why you need to tell the world who you really are before others judge you wrongly."

"I know that, I just have to find courage to tell it. Maybe in the right time."

"You told that to Finn as well. Correct?"

"Yes, funny that my people are like Finn when it comes to reveal things." Bonnibel shook her head. "They are eager to know the truth."

"Yeah."

A long silence ensured between them as they both gazed the vastness of the Fire Kingdom. Several more fireworks erupted above them, the echoing of the cheering crowd is heard clearly. Another ten minutes passed Bonnibel decided to break the silence between them.

"I have to tell you something." She mentally gulped _'here it goes' _

Flame Princess looks at her with raised brow, "Yeah?"

"Well, about your imprisonment in that lamp, I really ordered you to be locked up."

The fire elemental's features remained passive. She was not angry or enraged, just passive. Her expression is unreadable.

"I'm sorry if I did tell earlier, I felt scared, and they say I'm a strong princess, in truth I'm not. Science is the only thing that keeps me going, besides Finn, if I'm not that smart, I don't know what to do." She looked down and closed her eyes hoping for the worst, she kept telling herself that she loves Finn and she is sorry.

After a short and breathtaking silence, Flame Princess spoke. "Okay."

She opened her eyes "What?"

"You had your reasons why you had dad lock me up. The fault is not really yours, it still dad because he sent me to die in the first place. You just protected the outside world from my innocent mind, I would have done the same." She smiled, not sad, but with understanding. Finn's teachings are already some of her traits.

Bonnibel remained silent but her eyes spell out joy. The fire elemental noticed this.

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"How does it feel to tell the truth?"

"Better, as if someone pull out a painful torn on your back." she sighed in relief, her royal tart dress is not a problem anymore.

"See, I told you, the truth will make you feel better."

She scratched her head, "Yes it does." Something popped to her mind. "What is Cinnamon Bun doing in the Fire Kingdom?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you yet. My apologies, Cinnamon Bun is my right hand man. I found him wandering around in the woods when I was heading back home to face my dad. Well he is good friend, despite being ignorant for some reasons, he wanted a real dog so I gave him one when he help me overthrew my dad."

"So he lives here now?"

"Yup, it's his choice so let him be." Flame Princess shrugged.

"Okay, do you like him" Bonnibel teased.

The fire elemental blushed and went wide eyed. "What? No, of course not." Then her features became blank "Just friends. Just friends. Period." She stated flatly.

"Okay, okay, so defensive. Don't be defensive next time, guilty persons are usually defensive."

Flame Princess laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." She offered her hand to Bonnibel. "Shall I help you trek back to the throne room? The others might get worried on where did I went." She is trying her best not to laugh at Bonnibel's misfortune and her silly sweet dress.

Suddenly the royal tart dress became a problem again. Bonnibel took her hand embarrassed.

"Sure but don't let Finn see you helping me with this thing." She said looking away. This time, Flame Princess laughed out loud making her blush even redder.

* * *

Once they returned to the throne room, Finn was still eating in the table; the other guess still goes upon their business. Flame Princess let go of Bonnibel's hand as they entered the throne room, she just nodded in appreciation. Then her phone rang.

She excused herself from Flame Princess and answered it. "Hello?"

"Princess, its Beemo. We have a situation. Come back to the lab quick." Beemo said in urgent tone.

"What's the matter?"

"The new Arc Reactor design Prototype is missing! Several blueprints regarding the Arc Reactor and the suit designs were also missing as well!" Beemo exclaimed, panicked.

"What!?" Bonnibel almost screamed. Flame Princess looked at her surprised.

"I've check everywhere and I can't see the prototype, I also check the databanks and some of the files went missing as well."

"Oh no" shook her head in disbelief.

"Just come back as soon as possible."

"Okay we will be right there!" she hung up and went to Flame Princess urgently.

"What's going on?" the fire elemental asked, concerned.

"Someone broke into my lab and stole spare parts and the plans for the Iron Princess suit." She whispered the last part. "I'm sorry FP, we have to go home early... this is urgent matter" she said sadly.

"No problem, princess, I have a carriage to take back immediately." He called Flambo who immediately went out to get the carriage. "Within a minute the carriage will be waiting."

"Thank you." She bowed and called Finn.

Finn went to the two ladies, his mouth is filled with food. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Finn, this is bad..." Bonnibel slightly panicked.

"What?"

Flame Princess interjected, "Finn, someone broke into her lab and stole the main blueprint of the Iron Princess also some spare parts."

Finn almost choked at his food in shock. He cleared his throat rather awkwardly, "We have to go, sorry Flame Princess."

The Fire elemental wave him off, "It's alright, now go, get this sorted out. I hope you find and apprehend the perpetrator of this crime. Take care you two."

The couple bowed, and left the throne room in a hurry. Finn has to drag Bonnibel out with a little speed, she almost stumbled.

"Finn, wait a sec, my dress." She said. A part of her dress was ripped off.

"Sorry Princess" he lifted her up bridal style and headed outside in a hurry.

Outside Flambo and the carriage is waiting for them, Finn and Bonnibel hurried with a little ceremony of goodbye.

"I'm sorry that, you have to leave early. I understand that more important matters to attend to. Her majesty understands it." Flambo said.

Finn looked at him from the window "It's alright Flambo, duties come first."

"Yeah, take care and come back soon." He waved goodbye, as the chariot sped towards back to the Candy Kingdom. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.


	11. The Phantom Nightingale

The ride back to Candy Kingdom seems longer than the ride to the Fire kingdom. Maybe it was due to the awkward silence that engulfed the carriage. For a complete minute, Finn and Bonnibel were silent, both are looking away from each other staring at view outside.

Once the carriage was in the vast grasslands, Finn looked at Bonnibel and puts his hand over hers. She looks at him with worry.

Peebles, I might ask. What did you and Flame Princess talked about?" he said, finally breaking the silence.

"Finn, FP just showed me the fire garden in the back of the castle I..." she stopped as she saw the human's eyes. They were determine and pleading for the truth. She mentally gulped.

"Alright, she told me that I should tell the world who the Iron Princess is." She said looking down, taking his hand into hers.

"She's right, hiding it longer will make things worst." He said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Yes, maybe after we solve this heist, maybe I will tell the world who the Iron Princess really is." A small smile formed across her lips, Finn smiled back.

Another silence engulf the carriage once again but this time, a more comfortable one as they close the distance to each other, enjoying the peace and quiet before jumping in again into the room of chaos.

Ten minutes passed before the fire carriage made a complete stop on the base of the Candy Castle main staircase. The couple got out and Finn paid the coachmen a handful of coal. "Sorry for the trouble" he said.

"Nonsense, hero it's my job" he said before he sped off.

The couple hurried as fast as they can to lab, Peppermint butler notice them back a little too early. "Princess, you back earlier than expected." He said as the two passes by, the couple didn't reply. When the two is out of sight, he shrugged and went on his way.

The lab door, slammed open as the two went in a rush, making Beemo recoiled in shock. "Princess! You scare the donk out of me."

Give me the list of the missing things!" she ordered, didn't even bother privacy as she removed her royal tart dress infront of the two, leaving her in her lingerie and her stockings. Blushing hard, Finn has to close the door and tries his best not to stare to long at his girlfriend who is now typing in a nearby computer.

Soon a hologram image of the list of stolen blueprints appeared. She looked at it with seriousness. Her reputation is at risk at this moment, she plans to confess to the world who she is in good terms, now someone might expose her in a bad way, making the people of Ooo, turned to her with anger and hate. She uses her hands to expand the list to see the specific details of the stolen things.

"Hmm... as far is this concern, the missing blueprints were the diagrams of the suits, the list of the parts, the metal composition, and the main schematics of the Arc Reactor..." she shook her head in worry, "Oh, no if the Arc Reactor falls to the wrong hands, Ooo maybe be in danger." Finn and Beemo gasped.

"Beemo, where did we put the reactor prototype last time?"

"Princess we left if there along with some, prism magnifiers. They were gone too." The computer said, pointing at the table near the hall of armors. She went to the table and inspects the corners and surface of the table, scanning for fingerprints and others that may lead a clue.

"Beemo did you made a ectoplasm and biometric scan of the entire lab?"

"Yes Princess, they are no footprints, however an undentified energy was present in the lab, at exactly eleven in the evening a strong presence of this energy is present at the spot you were standing. It only lasted for a minute for the energy dissipates again and never appeared again."

"Show me the components of this energy."

"I will try to breakdown of this energy and give you the components. Please wait." Beemo said.

"Peebles, check this out." Finn called her, he showed some high sparkling dust on the side of the table. Bonnibel place her finger above it and inspected it closer. "Hmmm... I think I saw this before..."

"You do?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are usually found in..." she stopped in realization.

"Where, found where?"

"Marceline's cave." She finished.

"What? Marcy? Are you saying that Marceline stole the Arc Reactor?" he said, he couldn't believe that their friend can do such a thing.

"I don't need to believe it either; Marceline has no taste in high tech scientific jibber jabber."

"Still one question remains, why would she steal the only the arc reactor and plans related to Iron Princess, and not everything else here in the lab, maybe she knows your secret." Finn theorized.

"And if she knew, she might use it to expose me in a bad view." Bonnibel added, send her face white. Beemo suddenly announced his/her findings.

"Princess I've manage to analysed the components of the unidentified energy" a hologram of the component appeared in front of the two. The contents of the hologram is too complex for Finn to understand, but he knew it was bad because he saw how Bonnibel is reacting as she reads it, she was clenching her fist.

"Peebles..." he said softly.

Bonnibel didn't move a muscle, her head simply hung low. "Were going to Marceline's house and spill out the truth from her." She said, emotionless.

"Okay but first get dress and calm down. We will get this problem sorted out." He hugged her to hoping to make her feel reassured. She did, even slightly.

"Thanks Finn, you were always there for me." She moaned in relief on his shoulder.

"I'm always here for milady." He kissed her cheek, and gave her a glass of water. She drank it and sat down in a chair, Finn went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Get you some clothes, I won't let you run around the castle wearing only that." He blushed again. Beemo just smiled mischievously.

"Okay, get my pants and my coat." She said, "Oh also get me a new pair of underwear."

"Uhhh... sure okay Peebles, anything for you" he said awkwardly, his face is red as a tomato, and miserably went out of the door. Beemo laughed. Bonnibel looked at him/her.

"What" Beemo asked.

"How's the Mk VI?" she asked her hands on her hips. The cleavage of her breast sticks out a bit.

"Already Complete Princess, they external weapons of the suit are only things missing. You were planning to add the Ball Blam burglerber guns on its arms correct?"

"Yes design for heavier and multiple enemies. Also I would like to make more armoured than the previous ones." She said as she eyed the complete main exoframe of the Mk VI.

"I will make a simplified version of the Ball blam burglerber that will fit the arms."

"Do it." Finn then arrived carrying her new clothes.

"Here you go Peebles hey...!" she grabbed her arm and took her to the Sciency shower booth. "What are you..." she kissed him. Her eyes spelled lust and she is silently purring.

"Dress me up" she whispered sweetly into his ear. Without anymore arguments, she dragged her in the booth and shut it locked.

* * *

After another two more hours, the couple now on their to Marceline's house, still figuring out on their minds that how would their friend could have done such a thing, a person who has no interest in science matters can actually steal stuff just like that. While walking in the destroyed asphalt road towards the cave, Bonnibel decided played a little coy: pretending that she felt cold. Despite that she wears her purple military jacket and tight pants. The same outfit she wore when she went with Marceline to reclaim Hambo from the sky witch. She snuggled her head to Finn,

"Hold me Finn, tighter." She pleaded with her cute expression.

Finn took the bait, "Okay milady." He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, she moaned softly.

"Thank you, handsome." She pecked her cheek.

Finn then sprang his trap. "Your not cold, in fact your body is warm and its sunny." He said matter of fact.

She looked at him and pouted, "Then why did you still held me close?"

"You don't like it? Fine I'll stay away" he pretended to move his arms away from her, but she pulled them back with such force, as if she was clinging for dear life on him.

"No. No, I love it, I love you." She felt embarrassed now that her coy backfired.

"See..:" he chuckled, "How does it feel, when your little tricks backfired on you?" he smiled.

"Worst, if its coming from you, if from others just bad." She shrugged her shoulders and keeps on snuggling.

"_Just_ bad?" he rolled his eyes.

"You're the worst." she gave him a smack.

"I love you too."

By now, they are on the destroyed bridge, on the badlands. Below it lies the mouth of Marceline's cave. Finn assisted Bonnibel in climbing down the cliffs. Finn looked at her with a little worry. She has difficulty climbing down since she carries the Mk V backpack on her back.

"Is it really necessary to bring those, Marceline might know our secret." He said as he caught Bonnibel to reach the bottom of the cliff.

"She already knows about us Finn." She replied flatly.

Finn eyes widen, "What?"

"Relax Finn, I known her long enough. You can trust her, besides she usually hangs out in the castle so..." she stopped as another thought hits her, making more of the clue leads to the vampire queen being the suspect. Finn held her hand.

"We will find the truth soon enough." He said and without anymore delays, he led her inside the cave.

Marceline is in her living room, playing her axe bass, testing its tone and rhythm at the same time thinking of another new lyric for her new songs. She sighed frustrated. She been here for the entire morning and lately less inspiration comes to mind. She wondered that is she really running out of ideas. Thinking maybe she wrote all of her experiences in the past one thousand years of her life. She decided it must be the latter, "come on, think, think!" she scolded herself, looking at the axe base in her hand. Her frustration was cut short when there was a knock on the door.

She looked first at the window, upon seeing Finn she smiled but as she Bonnibel, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. _'what she doing here' _she thought.

"Hey, what's up?" she greeted as she opened the door.

Finn and Bonnibel walked inside and took a seat in the couch, Bonnibel put her backpack besides th couch, trying her best keep if from Marceline's attention but alas she failed.

"Whoa, Bonnie nice backpack, what inside."

The princess, gave her a blank expression, "Science stuff. Probably _you _wouldn't understand" she was challenging her, seeing if the vampire will react. She didn't... or did she?

Marceline just laughed, "Try meBonnie..." She returned the challenge.

Things were already getting intense and Finn is staring to believe that Marceline is the suspect, but he has to properly approached this, and besides the room is getting a little awkward for him so he clears his throat. "Uh, Marcy do you have any soda? I'm quite thirsty." He said.

The vampire immediately back down from the intimidation battle with Bonnibel and said "Sure hold on, I'll go get some snacks." She floats towards the kitchen.

When Finn and Bonnibel are alone, he squeezed her hand.

"Peebles what do you think you're doing?" he whispered.

"Seeing if she will react to my intimidation. Also trying to read her mind."

An '_are you kidding' _look suddenly appeared on Finn's features. "You know that's not going to work." He said flatly.

"It's worth the try."

"If you know her, then you knew that what you did will not work. In mysteries like this, the suspects are not going to away their crime just like that." He said.

You watch too much crime drama, for an adventurer." She mockingly said.

"You will learn a lot." He retorted crossing her arms.

"Whatever" she shrugged, then Marceline came in carrying a tray of biscuits and apples, red apples.

She placed it between the two and picked up a apple and sucked the red out of it. "So what bring you here bozos to my lair?"

Bonnibel tries her best to keep calm and she bite off the biscuit with a little force required. "I was wondering, do you manage to hang out in the castle lately..? she stated then glared a little before adding, "Particularly in my lab?"

Finn immediately jumped in to ease another rising tension between them. "What Peebles is trying to say is, did you go to castle lately?"

Marceline shook her head and grabbed another apple. "No, I was on my tour with the Scream Queens lately. Why would I go to the Candy Kingdom? I wouldn't want your 'private intimate moments' to spoiled." She said with a sly smirk.

Bonnibel's face turned white. "WHAT!?" she screamed. despite she knew that the vampire knew already, she cannot bear that the latter would really rub it on her face like a towel.

"Chill Bonnie, I knew you had a thing for Finn." The vampire shrugged it casually. Finn reaction to her reply is just stares in shock. When Marceline was met with an shocked silence from the duo, she said "What? Do you think I don't know that is something between you and Mr. 'Handsome' here?" she laughed.

"MARCELINE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bonnibel stood up and moves in to strangle Marceline. Her face, if possible, is a mixture of white and blushing red. Finn stopped her. "Peeble, honey, enough" he said pulling her back.

The word 'honey' made Marceline laughed even louder. "Finn and Bonnie sitting in the tree, k,i,s,s,i,n,g!" she teased in a sing song tone.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Bonnibel retorted, she buried her face on Finn's shoulders. Her face is now red; Marceline can now suck it all out.

Marceline turned to Finn. "So how long you two have been together?"

Finn answered truthfully "we just hit our fifth month four days ago." He earned a barrage of fist on his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You traitor!" she said, her voice is like a mocking baby. Finn knew she didn't mean she said. He just chuckled heartily, patting Bonnibels back.

"Come on, Bonnie. She already knows from the start, I bet. And she's our friend remember. She's alright we can trust her. Okay?" he receives a nod. "Okay" she whispered.

"Wait, what do you mean, _we can trust?" _Marceline suddenly said.

"Marcy, our relationship is a secret to the world right now." Finn stated, Bonnibel is still not looking up.

"Nice job, so I'm I the one, who knew this or somebody else, knew it?"

This time Bonnibel looked up, "like you care" she said, still distrusting the vampire.

"Peebles... Jake and Lady know about it. Please Marcy don't let anyone know about this." The human pleaded.

"Why? It's like everybody cares at all."

"It's weird, look I'm eighteen and he's fifteen. It's weird right?" Bonnibel reasoned.

"I don't see it weird. Age doesn't matter when it comes to love. Check me and Ash out back then, I was like over one thousand years old, and he's like what thirty..." she said as a matter of fact.

This made Bonnibel think about what Flame Princess told her back at the Fire Kingdom earlier: about telling the world the truth: About her being the Iron Princess and also about she and Finn's affair. On the other hand, she is beginning to accept Marceline's point of view. Besides she help her out when she is stuck at some situations that science has no power. so she thinks maybe, just maybe she is right at all.

"Maybe, maybe." Then she shook her head, time to get real. She stood up and asked the vampire with a serious question. "Marceline, yes or no, did you happen to pass by in the castle, especially my lab?"

The Vampire Queen shook her head and put her arms over chest. "No." She replied flatly. Bonnibel knew enough that she was serious.

"Okay, Finn let's go, it's getting late." She said. Then said, "Thanks for the biscuits Marceline, sorry if I flipped out earlier." She said, looking down in shame.

Marceline just floated towards her and patted her back. "It's alright. Flipping out is just common in my taste. Good luck with your relationship with Finn."

"Thanks." She said, as she stepped out of the house, Finn followed her suit, carrying her Mk V backpack. "You forgot" he said.

The two was at a quite distance to the house when Marceline called them. "Hey, Bonnie!"

The couple turned to look at her. "Yes?" Finn is already holding her hand in relief and comfort.

"Good luck being the hero!"

"What?"

"I mean good luck on your relationship with Finn." She said quickly, "Goodnight." She closed the door and switch off the lights.

Finn and Bonnibel looked at each other confused then returned then continue on their way.

Marceline watched them go from her window, and when they were out of sight, her face became expressionless. "hmm..."

* * *

A week passed, A dilemma still faced Bonnibel that her secret will be spilled out or worst ruin her imagine being the Iron Princess. She wonders that what if the thief uses the stolen reactor to create a replicate suit to mess around Ooo. A million things circled around her head, million things that went wrong. Even Finn is bothered, he knew what was stake, but he is also concern that it is also affecting their relationship. For an entire week, he and Bonnibel did not do 'passionate 15'. Their intimacy is limited to touch and kisses. She also eats rarely making her thin a little, Finn is found himself feeding her lover every now and then.

Despite all of these situations, Finn stayed on her side 24/7, never left her side. Until the seventh day, flash news reached their ears when Beemo suddenly announced: "Princess we got bad news."

"What?" she raised her head from the lab table. Lately she is equipping the weapons of the Mk VI to keep her mind off things. The suit is now complete.

"Listen to this." Beemo opened the radio. The radio announcer suddenly announced:

"_Breaking news, Iron Princess raided and scared a small farmer village on the south end of the grasslands. Many witnesses claimed that Iron Princess was colored black and her eyes were purple, and claim she is completely evil..." _

"What!?" she exclaimed, Beemo winced a little at her sudden outburst.

"_More sources indicated that the Iron Princess also terrified another village in the badlands. It match the same description describe in the recent incident." _

By now Finn stepped out of the Sciency Shower, rubbing his head with a towel. "That's impossible, you were here for a whole week!" he said, a little angry from the news.

"Yes, Finn this is what I've feared. Someone is using a replica of the suit to ruin my name. Now it happens, oh Glob!" she said slightly panicking. Her hand are pressed on both sides of her face.

"Bonnie, baby, chill out a little. We will find this imposter and catch it. Have faith alright. Soon we will tell the truth to the world. We will face this together, I won't leave your side." he said holding her hand and squeezing it. Beemo smiled at them.

The Princess felt relieved at his words. "Thanks..." she hugged and kissed him.

Just then, Peppermint butler rushed in slamming the door open, he was wide eyed and was sweating furiously. "Princess! Princess!" he shouted.

The couple broke off the kiss rather awkwardly and looked at the butler surprised. "What?" they both said.

"Princess, the candy press is storming the castle; they want you're opinion on the Iron Princess' actions!"

"Great, when does anything on Ooo happen scientifically, they always point me?" she said frustrated. Finn held her hand. "I best to face them." She rushed to the door to meet them in the lobby before they found her in the lab with the suits exposed.

The Press went wild when they saw Princess Bubblegum and Finn came in from the stairs. Finn kept his distance from her; he uses himself as a barricade to block the press from approaching Bonnibel to close. "Stand back! Stand back!" he warned while shoving some who manage to slip through her defences.

"Princess, What is your Opinion on the action of the Iron Princess?" one ask.

She answered rather defiantly, "I don't know why she is doing those things or what but one thing is for certain, I will personally catch and apprehend her..." then another noise from the press went echoing in the hall. "Princess, how are you going to do that? By what means?"

Bonnibel was about to reply when Beemo's voice echoed in her earpiece. The Computer announced "Princess, I got an incoming transmission. Return to the lab at once."

"Please Excuse me!" she said as made her leave, motioning Finn. The press began to make the sea of noises again and even tries to stop her.

Finn made way for her towards back upstairs of the hall, Bonnibel immediately ordered four Banana guards to block the hallway and push the press out of the castle. Once back in the lab, Bonnibel immediately ordered Beemo.

"Put it through!" her fists was clench shut. She is trying her best to control her temper.

A loud mysterious voice echoed in the lab, from base of its voice, it was female.

"Well, well, well you call yourself a hero princess!? why don't come here and face me! Come on! Bring that garbage you call suit with you and face me! I'm the best and you can't beat me!" The figure gave an evil laugh before adding "by the way, I'm your arch nemesis, the _Phantom Nightingale!_" the transmission went dead.

One can heard a pin dropped as the entire lab went silent. Both Finn and Beemo looked at Bonnibel who had her head hug low and her fist clench shut. Finn knew better than to approach her at this state, yet he did otherwise. "Peebles?" he began, touching her right shoulder.

The princess still didn't move for a moment before looking up at him. Her eyes are burning with rage. "She knows my secret and I can't let this witch bring it out to the world without my consent. She wants to fight me, fine will fight her! But I will tear her apart, piece by piece!" she said, her voice is venomous than a thousand desert scorpions.

Finn nodded in understanding, "I will come with you."

"Princess, I've detected an unknown energy signature in the forest in the grasslands. And by the way its being emitted, it's pretty strong." A screen shows a part of the forest is covered with a purple smoke like feature; it was the unknown energy signature.

"She wants to fight, Bring it on...!" the she went to the armor assembly machine and spread her hands, "suit me up with the Mk VI!"

"Princess..." Beemo began.

"NO BUTS BEEMO!" she scolded the computer. "This is serious."

"Just do what she says Beemo..." Finn said, he was sharpening his demon blood sword.

The computer just nodded and assembled the Mk VI in her body. The armor, and the heavy weapons and armor were attached. She puts her first steps and sees the world in the updated HUD. the armor is heavier than the previous generations due to its armor and weaponry but once she is used to it and ready to go, she turned to Finn.

"Try and keep up" she said before flying off.

Finn just sighed and went after her, on foot.


	12. Blood Lust

Armor note:

the Iron Princess Mk VI design is based on the Iron Man 2 War Machine Mk I with the exeption of the triangular chest piece which is based on the real Mk VI.

The 'Phantom Nightingale' design is purely based on the Mk 40 - Shotgun from Iron Man 3.

* * *

The Sun was already setting on the horizon, when Bonnibel began soaring to the sky, hunting the one they called the _Phantom Nightingale. _For the last two hours she searched high and low throughout Ooo, looking for the mysterious figure. Alas she found none, no clues, no tracks, only scared people who ran once they saw her. Every minute pass she was getting frustrated more and more. She thought she had her signal back at the lab, but she found out that it was decoy, a diversion. Beemo is trying his/her best to track the mysterious energy signal that was being emitted, the computer is also having a hard time putting a lock due to constant movement. Flying above the Ooo's vast mountain range, Beemo sighed:

"Princess, this is just going nowhere, I suggest giving up the search and go home for a while. I've lost Finn as well, and we are miles away from Candy Kingdom." Beemo said.

Bonnibel land in the nearest plateau, the weight of the suit make her boots sink a little, she growled frustrated. "No Beemo, keep looking, I'm not giving up this search, not now, not never." She said before taking off again, she didn't even think about Finn at a moment. She knew the human is grown up, he can handle himself.

"Princess, the energy signals must be decoys and really the Nightingale."

"If this is a decoy, we will find something that will emit the signals. But we found none correct? So the signal you're tracking is mobile, appearing and disappearing." Bonnibel replied, if she can put her hand on hips, she will.

Beemo remained silent for the rest of the flight, until they reached the vast grasslands. It was already nightfall. Here, Bonnibel felt a weird feeling, the hairs on her back, even underneath the armor, stood up. She felt like someone is watching her. She instructed Beemo:

"Beemo, maintain a high profile scan of the grasslands, I go a weird feeling that some is here and watching me."

The computer didn't reply for a full minute then said, "Princess, the energy signature is being emitted just below you"

Bonnibel is about the reply when two purple blast manage to glance her right side of the armor. "Whoa, finally" she said as she evade as more purple blast manage to glance her both side. From Bonnibel's point of view, the attacker is trying to shoot her down, the Phantom Nightingale.

She made a sharp turn and headed low towards where the shot came from. When she landed, she knew the shots came from the forest ahead of her. _'Another forest, really how many forest are there in Ooo?' _she thought as she entered it, guns are primed and ready.

Other forest on Ooo, this one is not really that thick, the moon light rays are shining brightly through the trees. She kept alert, guns are pointing in different directions. The main Ball Blam Burglerber three barrelled rotating auto cannon on her back is rotating 360 degrees, it is program to shoot any unidentified objects the it might 'see'. The gun is linked to her hud, giving her what gun really see. Unlike the original Ball Blam Burglerber, this versions is automatic rather than a pump action and the rounds carried is has less explosive capabilities. The balls of the gun is carried by a hose that is attached on her back, they are not large like the original, but small enough to carry a maximum of two thousand rounds.

Her hands are equipped with also with the same weaponry, two smaller Blam Burglerber are attached underneath her forearms, below her repulsor blasters on the palms of her hands. These guns unlike the main gun on her back fire rapidly carrying five thousand small metal balls on its drum magazines, carrying each with a small explosive charge. Her small four barrelled missile launchers on her both shoulders replaces her multi-barrelled guns, carrying eight small missiles each. Overall the Mk VI is complete design for war, and combat. Or rather the suit is based on the movie she watched, the hero's side kick which there is a 'war' on his name.

She maintained high alert of her surroundings, her triangular shape chest piece and her optics illuminated the path in front of her, even with the moon shining to its fullest, the rays are no longer hitting the part of the forest she's into, a perfect ambush point. She heard rustle in the bushes nearby, she aimed her guns at the direction, then another rustle on the opposite direction. Bonnibel narrowed her eyes, her HUD is on night vision, she carefully scanned everything she sees.

The rustling immediately stopped as unsure silence ensures, another moment then BLAM! A purple blast, flew pass in front of her, she dodge and aimed her arm to her right where the shot came from and return the blast with a mixture of repulsor and a burst blam burglerber. Immediately, the trees in front of her were obliterated and wood splinters flew everywhere. Bonnibel then took cover in a nearby large tree, as the purple blast kept coming to her position. The tree was not directly hit, but it is only a matter of time. After the barrage stop, she flipped herself out of her cover and return fire with her blam burglerbers obliterating the trees, hoping to hit the enemy. She took cover again once the barrage began flying. This cylcle happened five times, Bonnibel moved to another cover. She ran while firing her weapons, until she heard a loud clank. Once she reached her cover, the barrels of the blam burglerbers on her arms are smoking. She was panting and sweating in her suit, she never thought she will be engage in a fire fight before. Now she knew how it feels.

Then she heard a sickening laughter then it spoke, "you call that a weapon, you just barely scratch my suit." It said before making a sound that really raised Bonnibel's attention: a grunt of pain. Bonnibel smirks and replied:

"Scratch? Ha! Sooner I will tear you apart and that's what you're going to call a scratch!" she flipped herself around and fire another volley on her enemy's position, hearing another clank.

Once Bonnibel took cover, the sound of rustling is heard again and she fired at the direction where is came from but nothing. Then something tackled her sideways hitting the tree she used as a cover. "ugh" she recoiled from shock but manage to regain control and block an incoming punch from her enemy. She can't still see her enemy visibly but she saw that it has purple colored optics, and purple colored Arc Reactor on its chest.

She countered on the punch with her own only to be blocked also making the close fight into an arm struggle. Bonnibel used her knee successfully making hits on the Nightingale's abdomen. It stumbled backwards hissing in pain. "Clearly, I'm not ready to fight you, but I will be ready next time and you will be sorry." It said hissing in pain, clutching its abdomen. Then the Nightingale began to levitate, Bonnibel watched in amazement, her adversary floats without even using her jet boots. Making her suspicions coming true, could it be?

Without anymore ado, the Nightingale flew away form her, "Not so fast!" Bonnibel growled angrly. She too flew off, chasing her prey, the hunter now the hunted.

* * *

The night shone in full swing, the cool breeze is hitting Ooo like a wind on a sail. The vast grasslands is now illuminated by shine of the moonlight. But the skies above them turned into day as explosions and blasters added to illumination of the sky and the night.

The Nightingale, damaged, flew away from her 'prey', the Iron Princess who is chasing her, blasters firing. A barrage of blue repulsor blasts manage to hit the Nighingale slowing down a little but alas, it cannot be brought down, because it didn't even using its jet boots. The Nightingale tries its best to avoid Bonnibel's blasters and guns. Thanks to the Mk VI's new feature: enhanced stabilizer system, allows her to shoot her repulsor blast without having trouble balancing herself during flight.

Another batch of hits manages to hit the Nightingale, sending its flight pattern off for while before regaining it again. Bonnibel could have sworn pieces of metallic armor fell off, but still it wasn't enough, she aimed the main Ball Blam Burglerber chain gun on her back. her missile launchers are also aimed. The chain gun powered up, started spinning, and unleashing a barrage of small explosive rounds on the Nightingale, the round themselves never hit the Nightingale directly but, the balls exploded around it. Sending shockwaves and shrapnel around it body, filling the sky with smoke. The nightingale is being flak out of the sky.

"YOU. ARE. GOING. DOWN!" Bonnibel screamed as she fired all of her shoulder mounted missiles on her adversary.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The nightingale avoided some of the missiles, some however sends its spiralling to the ground. It hits the ground rather hard and some of its armor shattered to pieces, but it was still intact.

The Nightingale immediately stood up and flew low; Bonnibel didn't have a chance to land. She maintained the high of the flight as the Nightingale flew low, hoping to lose her. However Bonnibel never loses her prey as she locked on and fired both of her blam burglerbers in her arms and the cannon on her back, the ground exploded as a barrage of wild explosive balls pounded the ground like rocks splashing on water. The Nightingale tries to do a serpentine manoeuvre to lose the Bonnibel's targeting sights. It did manage to maintain this strategy for a while until one ball from Bonnibel's cannon hits it main thrusters on its back.

"ARRGH!" it screamed as it skids the ground for about fifty feet.

This time, the Nighingale didn't stand up. Bonnibel land a safe distance from it, weapons poised.

"Give it up!" she said, a venom oozing out from her voice.

The Nightingale stood up and look at her, by now the shines of the moonlight illuminated its features. Like its voice, the frame was feminine in nature. For a combat armor, it has more curves than any other suit Bonnibel has, almost like an hour glass shape design with extra plating of armor in her lower part and where the breast should be. The colors of the armor was really meant for stealth. It is comprise of gray and navy blue for its main color and a rust like gold for its secondary color which is on her biceps and her thighs. The optics and Arc Reactor is brightly color purple. The shape of its mask as two fangs like ends on its lower lip, overall, it is far from the looks of the Iron Princess, way far off.

"Nice suit..." Bonnibel said, a mixture of amazement and sarcasm is present in her voice. "...pity I dented it a lot" true she is amaze at her enemy, despited being shot at and hit several times, it is still intact. Then she whispered to Beemo: "Give me analysis of the suit."

"You got it. Try to bring it down as soon as possible the people are now wondering the fuzz was all about." Bonnibel turned her attention back to Nightingale; her HUD is scanning her frame for possible hitting points.

"Thanks, too bad I would say the same to yours when I'm done with you." The Nightingale spat back.

"The feeling is the same." She motioned her fingers to come at her. Time for an up close and personal.

The Nightingale activated her jet boots for the first time, using it as a boost her attack towards Bonnibel. "Take THIS!" it screamed as it raised its fist to slam into Bonnibel's face.

But she was ready, she dodge by ducking her head down in the last minute and use the momentum against her adversary, slamming her own fist to her abdomen. The sheer impact shattered the abdomen part again. This time the main armor was destroyed.

"Feeling _exposed_?" she teased.

"You wish!" the Nightingale landed a roundhouse kick so fast that it hits Bonnibel in the side of her face, knocking her back, but she immediately recovered. The Mk VI is not really design for close range combat, the karate is no option, so Bonnibel has to rely on Brawl combat tactics, fist for a fist. She launched a right hook on the Nightingale which it was blocked then counted with a left, sending her again backwards, dazed a little.

The Nigthingale then proceeds to use a combination of punches on her, a barrage of fist hits her abdomen, her chest, and her face. Bonnibel was literally turned into a ringing church bell.

CLANK!

CLANK!

CLANK!

The sound of clanking of steel and metal is already, terrifying as the two exchange punch after punch. Until Bonnibel loose her ground and fell back. "Ooff!" her face is already has small bruises, her HUD is already marking part of her suit red. She look up at the triumphant Nightingale, who raised it blaster to finish her once and for all.

"So long hero..." it said coldly. Bonnibel closed her eyes and defeat. _'I'm sorry Finn' _

Silence, then SLASH! A sword slash manages send the Nightingale fives steps back. A sword mark on its chest is visibly present nearly hitting the Arc Reactor. It look up to see Finn, holding his Demon Blood Sword tightly. His eyes are burning with rage and determination.

"You stay away from her!" he screamed

The nightingale just hissed and before it can response. Finn makes his move, slashing his sword on its arms, legs, the chest, then on its shoulders. The last slash manages to damage the casing of the Arc Reactor.

The voice of Finn made Bonnibel opened her eyes, "Finn?" she said as she saw her lover fighting the Nightingale. From the looks of it, Finn is already gaining the upper hand... not for long.

"Enough! Stay away you little brat!" she manage to grab Finn sword in mid slash and pulled it dragging Finn with it and give him a knuckle sandwich directly in the face. Sending the human backwards, moaning in pain. His nose is bleeding.

"RRRAAGHH!" Bonnibel roared as she tackled the Nightingale to the ground and pound it with a barrage of fist. Her adversary didn't stand a chance.

BLAM!

BLAM!

Her eyes ablaze from hate, and anger flowing through her, making her blood lust, her once happy and joyful eyes were replaced by darker ones, more terrifying than the Lich. For the first time, she felt she wanted to break a bone, make someone bleed, wanted to kill. She never pushed it away now, she craved for it, wanted it. It felt her good. She felt this dark feeling ever since she went for a fire fight earlier in the forest.

"Don't you ever...!" she hits the face for the ninth time. "...ever hurt him again!" She raised her fist for the final time aiming at the forehead. One final punch will utterly destroy the Nightingale once in for all.

"WAIT! PLEASE!" the Nightingale said as it reaches for its mask and forcefully remove it from her shattered helmet, revealing the moderately bruised face of Marceline the Vampire Queen. Bonnibel was in utter shock, she froze her fist in mid air as she stares at the vampire wide eyed, Her Hands and lips trembling and shaking.

"H-hey Bonnie, what's u-up?"


	13. Nightmares and Dreams

Bonnibel's world suddenly stops as she stares at the embarrassed and shamed expression of Marceline. Her face is slightly bruised, thanks to her healing abilities. But this doesn't matter, Bonnibel felt her heart stopped beating and for the first time, she was not herself. She felt like she was possessed somehow, Glob only knows about it.

"It's me, Marceline, don't you know me...?" Marceline asked a little scared.

The vampire queen is not really scared at everything. Rare occasions she felt scared, most of the reasons is the emotional and psychological breakdown of the people close to her.

Right now, those are one of this events, it rock her to the core.

"Please..." she whispered, now she is really scared.

Bonnibel didn't reply or moved a muscle. Her hand is still in mid air, her eyes were wide and shock. Marceline can literally saw the anger and hate burning through her. Something else as well, something she never thought the candy princess has: Blood lust.

"RRRAAGGHH!" Bonnibel roared as she pulled back her fist to make a grand slam that can end Marceline's life forever. Bonnibel put all of her week worth of dilemma, anger, hate, and depression in the power of her fist. The vampire just looked away and closed her eyes, this is it!

WHAM!

Marceline can still hear the loud breath of Bonnibel, her bubblegum breath is still invading her nostrils. She opened her eyes as saw a small crater where Bonnibel's fist landed. It was just mere an inch from her face.

"Bonnie?" She tried again this time, her voice is somewhat lost its tone. She looked up to see the sweating face of Bonnibel, her expression is still the same but her eyes already lost its anger and hate. The masked of her suit is lifted.

Still she didn't reply as she stood up made a three pace backwards and fall down on her rear. She removed her helmet and threw in front of her. Then put her both hands on the either side of her head, still wide eyed, she cried, rocking herself back and forth. Her sobs were louder, she screamed to the heavens. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed, her sobs became louder.

Marceline got up and try to put her hand in Bonnibel's shoulder, but as soon as she touches it. Bonnibel move as quick as lightning and aimed her repulsor blaster at Marceline, still wide eyed. "BACK OFF!" she roared. The vampire knew better than to say it twice so she back off, keeping a safe distance from her.

The sound of her broken voice and her loud sobs made Finn recover faster as he immediately rushed to his lover's side, attempting to comfort her. Still he maintained caution as he slowly approached her from behind, trying to reach her shoulder. Bonnibel is still rocking back and forth.

"Peebles...?" he began, but he was met by the glowing repulsor blaster on her palm. Despite this Finn maintain his composure as best as he could. He slowly put her hand away, nice and easy. As soon as he managed to put her hand down, she grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug, burying her face in his shoulder, giving in to the tears and pain.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's alright... I'm here..." he whispered sweetly into her ear. He hugged her with all her might, still he felt kinda weird when he hears soft whirring of the armor joints whenever Bonnibel moves her arm.

After a heartbreaking sob, she was short on breath. She was panting hard, and then she sobs again. After another moment the sobbing stops and she looked up to him, her eyes are now red from crying, tears were flowing like waterfall.

"I... I... wanna go h-h-home Finn..." she replied before breaking into another sob.

"Okay, princess..." Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head. He hummed his baby song to her to make her feel better. Marceline just watched them, she felt ashamed for what she did, putting Bonnibel to the limit. She made the princess do something, she wouldn't normally do. On the other hand she witness the limitless love that the coupled shared, for the first time in one thousand years of her life, she witness a one true love. _'They really love each other' _she thought, they are no need for words to describe or say, she can feel them.

Another moment passed and Bonnibel manage to fell asleep in Finn's shoulder, nuzzling her head for comfort. Marceline approached the two, Finn looked at her passively. Now is not the time for accusations or anything, time to get some rest. The vampire knew it so with all her strength, she picked up both Finn and Bonnibel, who still wears her Mk VI and went back to Candy Kingdom. Luckily she didn't need her jet boots, this is going to be the most quiet trip of her life.

* * *

Marceline dropped the couple in Bonnibel's lab, and stood the Phantom Nightingale on the edge of the room. The backside of the suit retracts and Marceline stepped out of her suit, rather unscathed. Finn look at her in awe, she was wearing her red tank top and her skinny jeans. She was very sexy, like her suit. But no one can replace his Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Beemo look alarmed at the sight of Marceline.

"You are the Phantom Nightingale!?"

"Yeah, surprise!" Marceline smiled, her fangs shining out, Making Beemo wince a little.

Finn interjected. "Beemo get the armor off Peebles."

"Put her in the assembly rack."

Marceline and Finn combine their strengths to life Bonnibel and her heavy Mk VI to the assembly rack. Beemo immediately used the arms to remove the armor off Bonnibel who stood rather groggily; she just woke up from her nap. Finn caught her as soon as she stepped out of the machine.

"Finn...? What happened? Where are we...?" she looked around, she can't see anything clearly.

"Home" he give her kiss in the cheek.

Marceline stepped forward, "Finn, you too get some rest take her to her room. I will explain everything tomorrow, also repair this thing..." pointing at her severely damage suit. Beemo is analysing it thoroughly.

"Okay, don't leave alright." Finn said rather sternly, making the vampire feel a little chill on her spine. Then he turned to Beemo: "keep an eye on her." He then carried Bonnibel bridal style, who manages to fell asleep in his arms again.

Beemo nodded and continue his/her work. Marceline grabbed a wielding mask and a blow torch. She then proceeded to get the tool box. Before Finn steps out of the door, she called him.

"I'm sorry..." she looked down. The lab went silent.

"It's alright... past is past, you already did it. You cannot bring it back." his tone was emotionless, making the vampire felt guilt a little. The words stung her like the sunlight. Without anymore words he left the lab, slamming the door shut. Marceline just sighed and began her work on her armor.

* * *

Finn put the sleeping Bonnibel down on her comfort of her bed, and sat beside her, stroking her silky smooth hair. Until now, he was still amazed at her hair that despite made of bubblegum, her hair is very smooth and not really sticky at all. He was humming his baby song again. Bonnibel then began to shake her hands, she felt cold.

"So c-cold..." she whispered. Finn tucked her in with a red blanket. She felt better.

Finn watched her for a while, smiling, seeing the comfort her lover was at the moment comparing from what state she was earlier. Then, events happened earlier then began to invade his mind. His lover traumatized from the sheer blood lust she felt for the first time. He himself experience blood lust when he was in the influence of the Fight King. It was pleasure, pleasure that others die, pleasure that blood is spilled. It was dark and horrifying experience. Finn knew that Bonnibel's case was far worst than his. He knew she lost control of herself; the way she shoots her weapons gives it away. He saw how she sprays her ball blam burglerbers on the environment, destroying everything, just hoping to hit the Nightingale. She almost killed Marceline out of rage and anger, if the vampire never revealed herself, she was dead for good. After all, like Flame Princess said before, _"The Power of Destruction!" _

Marceline, he also knew the vampire blew up yet again. He knew that Marceline did this just to prank Bonnibel big time. And like before, it backfired on her face. He remember when she tricked him and Jake on turning them into vampires, instead they almost died in the hands of her ghostly friends, if it wasn't for that movie 'heat signature' he brought, he was dead now. Tomorrow everything will be cleared; everything will be alright, a new day.

He stood up and head for the door when Bonnibel sat up softly called: "Finn, please... stay... I-I don't want to... be a-a-alone anymore... please... s-stay..." she began to sob once again.

The human sighed and went back to her bed and hug her. "Shhh... I won't It's alright... I'm here..."

He pulled her down to the bed and held her close to him, stroking her hair once again and kissing her forehead as she nuzzles her face in his neck. Finn closed his eyes in comfort and security. "I won't leave you, not now, not ever..." soon he too fell asleep holding her securely in his arms.

* * *

BLAM!

BLAM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The sound of explosion rocked Bonnibel's world as she found herself again in the forest having a fire fight with the Phantom Nightingale. She took cover in one of the tress. Her Mk VI armor is already damaged; her HUD is showing that her blam burglerbers is already running out of ammo. She called out to the Nightingale:

"Marceline stop this now! I know that's you! Stop this!" she shouted before her cover was hit again by a barrage of blast.

The nightingale didn't reply as it continues it assault on Bonnibel's position. The purple blast illuminated the forest with its blinding light. Any trees that were glance began to burn. Bonnibel run for another cover, shooting her remaining ammunition in order to make the Nightingale or Marceline back down. She didn't, she kept running until she ran out of ammo, her HUD is also flashing red. Her power is very low, any time soon, the suit will shut down. Repulsor blast is no option. No way to escape, no way to contact Beemo, no help, she was dead for good.

BLAM!

"ARRGH!" she screamed as a strong repulsor blast hits her directly in the chest. She fell backwards, the triangular shape chest piece of her suit is destroyed, as well as the Arc Reactor. As she soon as she hits the ground she removed her helmet to see the world. She was greeted by the intimidating face mask of the Phantom Nightingale, she was standing above her, blasters raised on Bonnibel's forehead.

She removed helmet, revealing her bruised face, bleeding lips and a tearful yet pleading eyes. "Marceline stop! It's me Bonnie! Stop please...!" she began to sob a little, Raising her both hands in a final effort to shield herself, a futile gesture.

The Nightingale replied with a cold chilling tone. "Marceline is dead, you killed her... you killed everyone, Lady, Jake, your candy people, and Finn... you killed him!"

Bonnibel went wide eyed, shaking her head violently; her tears can't stop falling from her eyes, "No! Not Finn! Not Finn! He's alive! He's alive! Finn...!"

The Nightingale charged up her blasters.

"Finn! Finn! Finn! Please FINN!" she screamed to the heavens, her final words.

BLAM!

* * *

"NOOOO!" she screamed as she sat up from her bed, wide eyed, breathing heavily. She look around, panicked, "Finn! Finn!" she said. The room was still dark, still night time.

Finn sat up beside her and put his arms around her abdomen. "It's just a dream... I'm still here, still here..." he kissed her cheek and leaned his head on hers.

She hugged back, buried and slightly nibbled his neck. "I-I thought I-I-I lost you! I thought I lost you!" she was still breathing heavily.

The human purred softly and caressed her body, in an effort to calm her down. "You will not lose me. You will not. You will not. Okay? I will be at your side no matter what. I will be here..." he whispered. Bonnibel did felt a little better, she was breathing normally from his touch.

She looked up and showed him the universe of her big shiny, innocent, magenta colored eyes. "Promise?" she asked in a sweet soft tone.

"I Promise..." Finn sweetly replied before crashing his lips to hers. She happily kissed back with all she got. Like countless times before the world was lost to them, isolating themselves in their private world. Instinctively, Finn's hands manage to grope her two soft breasts making her moan in their kiss. Then proceeds to zipped down her dress, that's when she stopped him. She broke off and said, "What time is it..?"

"Time for passionate 15 my dear..." he said, his face is blushing furiously. His face is oozing with lust.

"No not that, really what time is it..." she said smiling.

"Oh, uhm..." he looked at the digital clock beside them. "It's 3:00 am, still too dark."

"Of course it's dark, I can barely see your face, you ding dong!" she chuckled.

Finn laughed as well, he knew Bonnibel is now feeling better. "So what time is it...?" he seductively said.

"Time for you to make me _proud_" she replied as he grabbed and pounce on top of him, Finn manage to removed her dress. The dim light of the room illuminated her sexy naked body. Finn couldn't help but stare at them in awe. She threw it off the bed, her hands went on her back and carefully remove Finn's shorts and boxers. "Show me that _sword _of yours, hero!" she said, lust and intoxication. She has completely gotten over her traumatized state and her dream.

"You don't need to tell me twice, _princess..._" he said as he grabbed her down to him, giving in to lust and pleasure. Soon the room is steamy once more as sweet moans, and screams of delight filled the room, making the cold night hotter than the middle of the day.

* * *

"Hey, Hey, wakie, wakie... rise and shine beautiful... Finn, wake up..."

Finn opened his eyes to see the sweet smiling face of his lover staring up to him lovingly. The human couldn't help but smile.

"What way to start the day..." he said before sharing a quick kiss.

"Let's get this thing done and get over with." She said before standing up but Finn held her close. The blanket covering her breast went down exposing it. Finn held her close to him and tucked the blanket back.

"Peebles, please, later, I want to share the morning with you..." he said with a pleading tone.

"Hmmm..." she tapped her chin in thought.

"Please..." he held her tighter, caressing her body, making her shiver and purred softly.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Alright." She put her arms around him leaning her head in his chest.

"Alright awesome!"

They spend the past hour enjoying each other's company. They both manage to take a thirty minute nap. When they woke up they cuddled to each others arms again. Finally after a two hour cuddling, Finn broke the silence.

"Bonnie... baby?" he began

"Hmm..."

"What was your dream last night?" he said looking down on her.

She looked up to meet his gaze. "I had a fight with the Nightingale."

"What happen?"

"I lost... and got blasted to death." her tone was flat.

"Oh." He went silent, but Bonnibel added more.

"Wait there is more; the Phantom Nightingale said that I killed everyone. Even you..." this time she was trembling, Finn held her tightly.

"You never do such a thing like that."

"What if I did?"

"You will not."

"Finn, I almost killed Marceline out of rage last night. What if I did it to you? Finn I don't want to lose you!" she held him tightly, if there is ever a chance that may merge their bodies, she would do so now.

He kissed his forehead and smiled lovingly at him. "You will not... trust me, trust yourself, I've experience this also before, almost killing Jake, but I'm in control... besides, this is the first time you experience this right?"

"I've been in tough situations before, but not this intense. Glob Finn, I almost killed someone... it's like putting yourself during the Great Mushroom War."

Finn's brows rose up. "How do you know about the Mushroom War?"

"My Uncle Gumbald told me tales from the war."

"Oh right..."

"What about you? Did I bother you with my nightmare?" she said cocern, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Now that you mentioned it, I did. You know Shoko right?"

She nodded "Yes, your past life. Why?"

"She showed up to my dream."

"Cosmic Owl?" she immediately inquired, slightly alarmed, eyes slightly wide. Her arms are wrapped around his bare torso. While nuzzling her head more on his head, as she looked up towards him.

Finn chuckled at her reaction, "relax, he was not there."

"Thank Glob, What did she said to you?"

Finn rubbed his chin, "hmmm... well..."

* * *

Finn is eating a ham sandwich on the living room of the tree fort suddenly a young woman walks in from the basement. She was wearing, a bandit robes, and a green shirt, a small dagger strapped to her abdomen and leather boots. Her skin was light green, her hair was long and her eyes were somewhat slit, resembling the ethnicity that Jake once told him: Japanese.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" the girl casually greeted, a smile on her face. She sat down besides him.

Finn was wide eyed in shock as he hurriedly swallows his sandwich to reply. Once his done, the girl handed him a glass of juice to drink, "Thanks, you're Shoko right?"

Shoko spread her hands "In the flesh, or rather ghost!" she laughed.

"EEP!" Finn kept himself from screaming his famous girlish scream.

"Relax, kiddo, do I look like _scary_ to you?" she pouted and battered her eye lashes at him, even though she hadn't. Finn immediately pictures her ghost form that haunted him for years.

"Uh, no, not at all" he awkwardly said, and then he notice Shoko is not missing her right arm. "I thought you were missing an arm."

"I'm complete the way you imagine me to be." She said, before adding "besides, no one on Earth really wants a piece of their body missing right?"

"Yeah you said it." he grabbed another sandwich and handed it to Shoko. She accepted with glee.

"So how's the Princess?" she asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. She then added, "I heard you two are planning to get married." Hinting her eyebrows at him, making the human blushed.

"What? No, it's too early, were both too young." Shoko shook her head cutting him off.

"Correction, YOU are young, the princess is like a bazillion years old." She took another bite.

He scratched his head awkwardly "right... now if you're asking about us, we are fine, were dating, we done... things..."

"I know what you mean..." she said with a sly smirk, her slit eyes are the best at giving it.

Finn went wide eyed, "you do!? I mean, what?" he blushed.

"Give me a break Finn, that's one small step of becoming a man, ironic that I've asked her back then if she has kids. Maybe in the next ten years I'll try to ask her again" she laughed. The human simply blushing and lost for words, for a bandit, she seems to know a lot.

"I think your thinking way too ahead of me..." he said gaining his voice back once more.

"Yeah, I am Listen my friend the Cosmic Owl told me that the dream you had with her will became a reality when you put you heart into it." she said, by now her sandwich is already half eaten.

"I already know that..."

Shoko held his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Finn, the Princess is a great person. She gave me something that I've always wanted my whole life; she put me back together again. She gave me an arm, the one that was missing for a long time... the symbolism of my parent's neglect on me. She patched it up, sure she can't bring them back, I don't care anymore..." she smiled her eyes watery a bit.

Finn smiled at her, he could see that Shoko was telling the truth, before he could reply she said: "Finn, take good care of her. I mess up my life my life, but don't mess yours. I could see that she needs you, maybe more than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"From the looks of it, the world was now upon her shoulders, I think you need to share the load. Too bad I didn't help her back then, now I regretted it. So don't make mistakes that you will regret. My past memories will always remind you about it."

"I will, you can count on it."

"I knew I can" she smiled.

Things wet silent afterwards, Finn let Shoko's words sink in on him. She was right, Bonnibel is really carrying Ooo on her shoulders and he should help her with its load. He mentally smiled at the thought.

Then suddenly they both heard Bonnibel's voice echoing outside of the house, calling his name. Shoko immediately looked at him. "I think duty calls." She said, she had finished her sandwich.

"Yeah I better go..." he stood up and walked towards the ladder heading down to the doorway. When he was about to go down the ladder, Shoko called him.

"Stay safe... I always here for you." She gives him thumbs up.

Finn smiled and returned the gesture.

* * *

"So, after that, I woke up because you are screaming my name. I guess the echoing of your voice is my dream is really your distress..." Finn ended his story.

Bonnibel just nodded and stood up. "Wait here..."

She opened her cabinet and produced a small yellow rectangular box. Finn eyed it with curiosity. Bonnibel went back to bed beside him and put the box on top of him.

"What's this?" he asked, from the looks of the box, it was very old. Still it was in good condition.

"Open it"

He did what he was told; his eyes went wide at what he saw. He picked it up and inspect the whole thing in his arms. It was a long slender prosthetic arm with a claw like hand. The parts of its metal have rust in it, but still the rest was still shiny.

"Is this what I think it is...?"

Bonnibel nodded "yes, it's Shoko's prosthetic arm. I gave it to her as token of appreciation. She is great person, well for my age, I can see that she is. I think she wanted you to have it."

Finn's eyes slightly went watery. "Yeah, I bet she's really happy now. Oh, she said she was sorry for what she did."

"it's alright, still she would have done the same thing." He looked at the clock beside them, it was eleven. Finn put the box in his pack and stood up.

"Time to face the music..." he said

Bonnibel also stood up, her breast swaying as she walk towards the bathroom, dragging Finn."Yes, get things right"

As they close the door of the bathroom, Finn said: "You know, you're pretty good for an _old lady_"

a loud SLAP!

"Owww!"

"Finn. Shut. Up."


	14. Patching Up

Note: To avoid confusion and misunderstanding of character and events, the story has elements of both from the show and from the Comics. here is some elements derived from the comics:

Ewlbo - A computer Virus that corrupted Beemo. he was created accidentally by the Human named Randall Byron when he merges himself with the Omega Algorithm military supercomputer. Marceline hacked the supercomputer in order to reach Randall Byron and stop Ewlbo. (See Issue 11 - 14).

Dr. Broccoli - PB's unknown enemy, he went to her lab to destroy her Silly String device in order to ruin her in the science conference. Jake fooled him by recruiting Blergal an alien who lived within the device. the alien disguises himself as Broccoli's mother and orders him to go to his room. the device was turned into 4 fireflies when Finn and Jake shouted "WHAT THE-?" (See Issue 17)

though the Comics are semi - canon from the show, it provides unique realism to the story...

* * *

"We are almost done, give me a speculation again of the suit." Marceline asked, as she pulled herself out of the Nightingale, she was holding a wrench and her red tank top is soaked in sweat and grease. If she could take off her clothes, she would do so.

Beemo show the newly scanned suit diagram of the Nightingale, Marceline eyed the hologram with outmost inspection. Her eyes narrowed, looking at every angle. Then she point a part of diagram. "You miss a spot Beemo."

"Oh, right sorry." Beemo updated the holographic diagram.

"There that's much better." She looked at the new part of the diagram then went back to her suit, now carrying a blowtorch and a wielding mask. She was in the middle of her work when Bonnibel and Finn burst in, the door slammed open with a loud thud. Beemo let out a little yelp.

"YOU!" Bonnibel roared as she stomped towards where Marceline was, the vampire didn't not notice her until she was grabbed at the shoulder and being pinned to the wall beside her with a loud thud.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, until she saw Bonnibel staring at her with anger. Her face went embarrassed, "Hey Bonnie..."

The princess snarled at her, "Don't you _hey Bonnie _me! You, you sicko! Why! Why! Why did you do it!? Can't you see I'm a little pressured right now!?" she said, death grips on Marceline's tank top went a little tighter, surprisingly lifting her off the ground.

"I... I..." the vampire stammered as she blushed.

Finn manage to grabbed Bonnibel to make her back off, "Peebles, enough, what did I tell you!" he exclaimed as he pulled Bonnibel away with the outmost difficulty. He succeeded and she leaned back on one of the benches. Breathing deeply to cool herself down. Finn stand between her and Marceline who looked at them a little shocked, Finn crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Well..."

The vampire scratched her head awkwardly, her gazed wandered the lab. "Well, you know me, love to make fun of people, messing things up." She said, earning a loud snout from Bonnibel who is still trying her best not to flip out again.

Finn just remained passive until she finished her explanation, then he said. "Marcy, there is a time and place for jokes and stuff. Right now are tough times, do you realized that she faced a lot of stress when her stuff you stole went missing? The world didn't know that she's the Iron Princess, and we decided that we should tell them in time. Look, it was not cool to mess with her like that, it almost sends her to the edge."

Marceline looked down in shame, right now she couldn't help but to act like a child who is being scolded for being naughty. She shifts her foot back and forth.

"Now your being like a kid" Bonnibel immediately said sarcastically.

Marceline looked up and hissed at insult. Finn keeps a stern look and boring it on her face. Marceline back down immediately. "You know Marcy, we can have a lot of fun in other ways, not like this. Since you know our other secret, maybe would mind keeping it for a while until we reveal it to the world on our terms."

"Sure. At least I can do for the damage I cause to you guys. I am sorry." She said, then she approached Bonnibel who still leaned on the bench still not looking at the vampire. She held the princess hand, "Bonnie, I am really, really sorry for what I've done, I shouldn't have prank you perfectly."

"Perfectly? Indeed very, very perfect. I almost killed you! Yes so probably perfect indeed." She sighed, then continued "We cannot take the past back, let's leave it that way." She said, still not looking at the vampire.

"Bonnie... I really sorry." Now she was swallowing up her pride.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you. But promise me to keep our secret okay...?"

Marceline smiled, "sure you got it princess..." she removed her hand and proceeded to continue her work on the Nightingale.

Bonnibel and Finn eyed her armor with amazement. "So how did you manage to build this Marcy?" Finn asked, Bonnibel went close to inspect the armor, she then added "Since when did you manage get interested in this techie stuff?" she asked.

Marceline look up towards them, "Hey, I'm a radical, sexy dame, but that doesn't mean that I don't know anything. Finn you tend to forget that I save Beemo from the computer virus Ewlbo remember? I hack the system to save Beemo remember?"

"Oh right..." he said, remembering the time where him, Jake and Marceline save Beemo from the supercomputer virus Ewlbo. She hacked the main military supercomputer in order to reached Randall Byron, the human who accidentally maid the virus by merging himself and the 'Omega Algorithm' supercomputer.

"Wait, hold on..." Bonnibel interjected, "...did you hack a supercomputer? A Military supercomputer?" she still cannot believe that Marceline can do techie stuff let alone hacking computers.

The vampire shrugged "You underestimate me too much..."

"Wow, this is new." She just complimented, crossing her arms and looking at the suit. "So, how do you manage to made these? The designs are remarkable, sleeker forms for faster manoeuvrability but lacks armor."

"My dad has a lot spare metals and parts back in the Nightosphere."

"You went in good terms with you dad?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he gave me a new set of fries, and he said he was sorry. Don't even think that I was bribed by the fries." She chuckled.

"I was about to think about that" Bonnibel interjected again.

Marceline grunt annoyingly, "Well since I'm done with the stuff I _borrowed _from you, here" she handed the prototype Arc reactor, and the blueprints; also she gave her own personal holo blue prints of the Nightingale.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Well, since you call yourself a 'technical wonder child' I think you should have it. it will help you with the designs in the future. Also a peace offering for what I did to you." Marceline replied.

"Thanks this will help a lot"

Just as she finish her statement, Peppermint Butler came in. "Princess, the press is asking about the incident last night, may witnesses saw the battle between you and Marceline."

"Great" Bonnibel grunted, earning a laugh from Marceline.

"Gee good luck Bonnie." She entered her suit and prepares to leave. Bonnibel stopped her

"Wait, now you're leaving me?"

"Yeah that is your business, not mine"

"Our Buisness, Marcy... you made this entire thing, so you're coming with us." Finn took hold of her arm, to his and her surprise, Marceline didn't squirm.

The four left the room, to face the music, but Bonnibel went back to get her crown on the table. She asked Beemo, "Download the schematics of the Nightingale on you data. That will be the basis of the Mk VII and sort out all of the weakness of her suit, just in case."

The computer made a mischievous expression "Okay Princess..." with that Bonnibel left the room.

* * *

During the entire time, they all failed to notice a small robot brussel sprout minion hovers just outside the window. Surprisingly enough that Beemo failed to detect once again. When the four left the room and Beemo working on the schematics Bonnibel asked. The robot flew away, towards eastward to the far ends of Ooo.

The drone flew for hours end, flying over vast, different landscapes on Ooo. By sunset it reaches a Forrest were an abandoned military bunker stood. It went down the shaft that directly leads on the vast room. Then it landed on the nearest table.

"What is it?" a voice suddenly booms throughout the room.

The drone's reply is to play its holo recording, showing Bonnibel, Finn, Marceline, Beemo, the lab and the Hall of Armors. The figure took an abosolute interest on the Armors and Bonnibel.

"So Princess Bubblegum is the famous Iron Princess, I am not really surprised. Not too long now I will have my revenge, for tricking me with silly string device of yours. For I, Dr. Broccoli will be your greatest downfall!"

He stood up from his chair and walk towards the wall were a vast different blueprints were laid out. "Your boy fools me once, about my mother. But now I will not fall thought that again. They say 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me..." he stopped rather awkwardly, his evil aura suddenly vanished, "Is that right, or it's the other way around? Anyway, I will have my revenge, get ready!" he then snap his fingers, immediately two hooded robots appeared behind him.

Dr. Broccoli gives a picture to the robots, "Bring her to me, immediately. Her toys are going to be good assets in my revenge."

"Yes sir" they took the picture and set off.

"Anytime soon, you are destroyed, Ooo will be mine, and no one can stop me!" he then gave his evil laugh as best as he could. Then looked at the files and blueprints of the Slime tanks and his very own super tank. Once that he is done, he will be invincible, at least in theory.

The picture that he gave to his robots is the picture of Slime Princess' sister Blargetha.


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

"Princess, Princess, how do you answer the incident last night, a large part of the grasslands were devastated. Many of the witnesses saw the Iron Princess, and the mysterious Phantom Nightingale battling there." One candy press said.

Princess Bubblegum and Finn sat at a table on the throne room. The candy press sat in front of them, two banana guards flank both sides of the table, ready to intervene when the press went bananas again.

Bonnibel leaned over to the microphone, "Well, the Iron Princess is just doing her job. There is nothing to worry about. In fact, the suspect and the perpetrator of the incident is already apprehended."

"The Phantom Nightingale?" the sound of flashing cameras, filled the room.

Bonnibel blinked her eyes a little, "Yes, the _uncatchable _Phantom Nightingale is now captured by the Iron Princess last night." She motioned her arm on her right, the following scene made the press made their jaws dropped. The Phantom Nightingale walks ever so sassily in front of the table pose a little, then went behind Finn.

"Now, now, you might realized that she is not bound, because the truth is the Phantom Nightingale is none other than..." she lift off the mask. "...Marceline the Vampire Queen"

It took a complete two seconds of silence before the noise and flashes boomed out again throughout the room. Marceline hissed in pain as the sudden barrage of flashes hit her eyes. She shut of the mask again. "Please, please calm down!" Bonnibel pleaded, several press tries to get closer but they were shove off by the Banana Guards.

Once every thing was back to normal, Bonnibel continued, "The Phantom Nightingale's identity is now revealed, the people of Ooo can rest easy." she said, Marceline just crossed her arms.

"What about the Iron Princess, when will she reveal her true self?"

At that Bonnibel, thought for a nanosecond disguising her thoughts about confessing. But that nanosecond is long enough for Finn and Marceline to notice. The vampire raised an eyebrow beneath her mask and the human look at her.

Eventually she smiled, "In time, she might reveal herself in time. Now if you excuse me people, we have work to do." She stood up and went out, immediately, the Banana guards formed a wall and Finn cleared a path for Bonnibel and Marceline.

* * *

When they reached the lab, Bonnibel removed her crown and sat in a nearby chair. "That was pretty intense." She said, Finn handed her a glass of water.

Marceline snorted and lifts her mask, "Apprehended eh? From my point of view I think, _I_ caught you, if it wasn't for your sheer bloodlust that is."

The princess shot a glare at her, fortunately Finn saved the day. "Peebles..." he warned.

Bonnibel sighed, "Okay..." they shared a quick kiss.

"Get a room will you?" The vampire rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Actually all of you should get a room." Beemo suddenly interjected surprising the trio.

"Sorry Beemo, so are you finished the construction of the schematics?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yes, this time I got it right, ninety nine percent." He/she showed a holographic blueprint of the Nightingale. Marceline inspect it thoroughly, "hmm..."

"Well...?"

"Great, you finally got it Beemo." The vampire gave him/her thumbs up.

"Yeah Beemo!" the computer cheered.

"Well looks like you got what you need so, see you around eh?" Marceline immediately flew away.

When she was gone, Bonnibel let out a groan of relief, "Glad that she was gone."

Finn removes his hat and sat beside her, "You said it, listen since we are cleared maybe you and I go somewhere private." He said rather seductively, she must admit he was really getting good at this.

"That sounds like a plan but I would like you to help me first in making a design for the Mk VII. We must not stop innovating."

"Okay, okay, but you will be the _host_ tonight."

She pouted "Aww no fair..." by now Finn hands manage grab her but cheeks.

"Hey I was the host for the last three weeks, it's your turn now."

"Okay, okay." She looked at Beemo, "Beemo bring up the diagnostics of the Phantom Nightingale, Mk IV and the Mk VI.

Three separate diagrams of the suits request appeared, Bonnibel look the three, Finn watched her.

"So what are planning next?"

"I was thinking a suit with the quick and manoeuvrability of the Nightingale, armor and power of the Mk VI and the overall balance of the Mk IV." She rubbed her chin.

"How about the delivery system of the suit; you forget that Princess" Beemo also brought up the diagram of Mk V and its folding pattern from a back pack into a suit.

"Right, we must be ready anytime." Finn agreed.

"Yes but I was thinking something better. Better than a back pack."

"Like what?" Finn peaked up his interest, sometime Bonnibel surprises him.

"Like an airplane."

"What!?" Finn and Beemo said simultaneously.

"Airplane, suit delivery via airplane." Bonnibel elaborated.

"Princess, we don't have enought resources to construct such machinery let alone a vast flat surface to serve as a runway."

Bonnibel laughed, "No not like that... listen hear me out and I'll draw it for you guys okay...? This is crazy but so crazy it might work..."

"I really love the way you think sometimes..." Finn complimented. Her reply was a quick but deep kiss on his lips.

"Get me a pen marker..."

* * *

"So why am I here again?" Blargetha asked the figure before her.

"So share a common goal: Revenge." The figure replied.

The slime woman glared, "Why don't you show you're face first, and then we will talk."

The figure revealed himself, he was wearing his usual attire, a white jumpsuit, yellow boots, his hands were wearing gauntlets, and was he wears eye glasses. Blargetha mentally snorted in disgust _'And I thought he was hot.' _She thought.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm not much of an appeal..." Broccoli shrugged.

Blargetha shrugged "I'm not saying anything."

"Can we just get back to where we are..?" Dr. Broccoli politely asked.

"Okay..."

"As I was saying, we both wanted revenge... so I was thinking that if we combined are effort we can have it." He crossed his arms behind his back.

"What's in it for me, am I going to get a boyfriend?"

Dr. Broccoli blushed, "Eh, yeah, yeah, you will but first help me destroy Princess Bubblegum and the Candy Kingdom. And I will help you remove your sister from the Slime Kingdom, and get you a boyfriend."

At his words, Blargetha eyes sparkled, _'guess his lack of looks is nothing compare to his knowledge. That's fine with me.'_ "Maybe just help me deal with my sister, I give you anything you want."

"Good, I heard you have good toys, shame that it was never used. Are they still intact?"

Blargetha nodded, "yes, but I don't have a crew to operate them all."

Dr Broccoli snapped his fingers, five robots immediately appeared behind him carrying each a small box. "This is my robotic minions; they came a long way from brussel spout drones. They will help you install what is in the box."

"What is in the box?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Computer chips, they are design to operate huge machines like your Slime tanks. Actually for some time I studying the schematics of the tanks you have. So I made these chips especially for the tanks." He motioned his arm to where the blueprints of the tanks were, Blargetha's eyes widen.

"How do you get these?" she asked.

"I had my sources." He smugly said.

"So you know about my plans and how I lost to my sister in the Love Games?"

"Yes, sorry about what happen to that jelly husband of yours... and I guess we had a common goal, take over Ooo."

"I thought this was only revenge?" she crossed her arms. She let go of Broccoli's first statement.

"Why stop there right?" he shrugged.

"Yeah, guess we had things in common." She blushed, the room suddenly became awkward. After a moment, Dr. Broccoli cleared his throat,

"Well since we know your toys, time to introduce mine. Follow me."

Then walked in a hallway until they reached a balcony, Broccoli opened the lights. The sight Blargetha sees makes her jaw dropped. In front of them stood at least five hundred to one thousand battle robots standing in attention, all ready for battle. Each was equipped with wrist mounted blasters on the right arm and retractable sword on the left.

"Behold! My army of robot minions! Told you they came a long way from brussel spouts." He smugly said, and then he added "With this and your tanks. We can crush our enemies easily and nothing can stop us!"

"Whoa, yes, yes your right." Blargetha was lost of words. Clearly Dr. Broccoli is doing his homework. Not bad for a nerd looking evil mastermind, who could have thought.

"But there is more, I been working on these, lately. And I want you to use it, consider it as a gift." He led her to another room. This time, it was smaller but still large enough to conceal a tank. But this was not just an ordinary tank, this was Dr. Broccoli's super tank. It carries two large cannons and a missile launcher on each side of the turret.

"But what about you? What will you use?"

Dr. Brocolli winked at her, "It's a surprise, you will see."

"Show me, please" she puts up her best cute expression, Broccoli immediately caught it.

"Alright..."

"Wait..."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dr. Broccoli blushed, "Eh? No, no, no..." he scratched the back of his head or rather his left head.

"You got one now...!" Blargetha gleefully said.

"What do-..." he was cut short when the slippery smooth slime lips crashed into his. His logical mind suddenly blankens and he felt he went dumb for a split second. He literally saw stars in his visions.

"Wow, that was... wow" he said, once they broke off... he was dazed out.

"There is more of that where it came from..." Blargetha seductively said, motioning her arms to come close to him.

Broccoli shook his head, "No, No we must prepare... we must-..." he again cut short by a kiss.

"There is a time for preparation, my dear. Right now, come and get it."

Finally he surrendered, "Okay, okay, you got me." They went back where they came from and close the door shut.

A minute later, Dr. Broccoli shouted behind the door, "cut it out that tickles!" then he laugh so does Blargetha.

* * *

Three days of peace, three days without trouble, the perfect calm before a great storm. At least what Bonnibel thought out, for the past three days, she didn't slept well. She worked on his Mk VII, Finn help her a lot, both in the lab, and in her bed chambers. All he can do was ease the tension that was within her, but she couldn't help it but think it out.

"Come on Bonnie, look on the bright side, at least no one is troublesome today. We can rest easy."

"Finn, no something is definitely wrong. I sense an odd smell in the air, and its not definitely your fart." She said as she dusted her new science suit.

Finn blushed lightly, "What no!"

Beemo interrupted with a sudden announcement, "Princess, Slime Princess I waiting at the lobby shall I call her to come to the lab?"

The couple look at each other for showing their secret to someone else. Finally they decided. "Yes" Bonnibel replied. Within minutes Slime Princess is now knocking at the door.

"It's open." Beemo opened the door.

"Finn, Princess Bubblegum we have a problem." Slime Princess said as she went through the door.

"What?" he gave a sighed of relief since Slime Princess didn't notice the Armors... yet.

"You remember my sister, Blargetha right?"

"Yeah"

"She is missing, three days ago, Elder Plops check her in her room. But now she was gone. Two days later the tanks were missing as well. Something is going to happen bad I can feel it."

Bonnibel suddenly inquire "Tanks? The Slime Kingdom has Tanks?"

"Yes, Blargetha plans to use them when she replaces me as the ruler of the kingdom, she plan to dominate Ooo by means of military force. Finn and I foiled her plan, through a series of love games."

"I see..." she shot Finn with a suspicious glare. Finn looked down blushing lightly, Slime Princess came in to clear things out.

"No, its not what you think, Finn and I participate only to foil my sister's plan. I'll admit, I like Finn back then but I'm not looking to settle things down with him."

Bonnibel nodded in understanding, "Okay... I told you something is definitely wrong."

Again, Beemo interrupted, "It's going to get even worst! Princess, I'm detecting a large number of unidentified objects heading towards the kingdom! Two to be exact, one is coming from the badlands to the south, the other is coming from the east. They will reach the kingdom is two days."

This made Slime Princess gasp in horror, "oh no"

"Magnifiy the satellite Beemo, focus on the badlands." Immediately the scree lit up seeing the satellite view of the badlands, they could see a large group of rectangular shaped objects running across the desert terrain, they are slow but they a look formidable. It was the Slime tanks they Slime Princess feared.

The screen focused on the east where they saw, at least ten platoons of marching robots, armed to the teeth. Judging by the size of it Finn must have wondered it to be in the thousands.

"We are not going to win against this force, even with the Iron Princess." Bonnibel suddenly covered her mouth and looked at Finn and Slime Princess in shock.

The slime person raised a brow, "How do you know about the Iron Princess?" then she looked to her left, her eyes widen at what she saw. "You, You are the Iron Princess?"

Bonnibel sighed in defeat, "Yes but keep it a secret okay, soon I'm planning to reveal them to the world on my terms."

Slime Princess was silent, "Okay... this is your deal so I won't get in the way."

"Still thought, this doesn't make sense, Blargetha manage to build those robots in two days?"

"I think not, it's impossible to anyone to build such an army in short amount of time. Whoever built them must have took forever to finish and to plot this scheme, I feel that someone else is also behind this as well not just Blargetha." Finn interjected.

"Who could that be? I never knew anyone who has a grudge against me."

Finn tapped his chin, "There is one guy can challenge you scientifically though, me and Jake fought him before."

"Who?"

"Dr. Broccoli"

Bonnibel close her eyes to think for a moment, Slime Princess kept looking at the screen, completely feeling a little out of place at the conversation. But still she kept listening, since this has something to do with her sister.

"Finn, I don't know any Dr. Broccoli, but from what he is doing, it is really sounded personal. What does he want from me when you fought him?"

"He wanted to destroy your Silly String Device to ruin your appearance at the science conference. He said he was your _unknown rival_ or something like that."

"But the device was turned into four fireflies right, you told me then. Why you didn't mentioned this back then."

Finn shrugged "I thought it was not really important to tell you. But now it is."

"Guys, this Dr. Broccoli you're talking about my have a connection to my sister. Look from the looks of their attack, they are systematically pattern both are going to reached the grasslands in twenty four hours. Their combination is perfect, the tanks were going to the first to rolled in before the robots."

Finn and Bonnibel's jaw dropped. "How do you know all of these?"

Slime Princess Laugh nerviously, "I just read too much of my sister's writings, that's all."

"Okay enough of that, Finn I need you to call Jake and tell him to call for help. I will gather the entire force of the Kingdom to meet them in the grasslands. Slime Princess until this matter is over, you are but to stay here, help Peppermint Butler evacuate the citizens to the castle."

"Okay you got it, Peebles. Are you going to use the suits?"

"No, I will fight with my own fist this time, this is my kingdom we are talking about." She draws out her new retractable plasma edged - sword from her armory, she also slung her new Ball Blam buglerber rifle on her back. she then presses something on her science suit. Immediately the suit form metal plating on her arms, legs and her torso. Now she was battle ready.

"Let's do this." She said as she sheathed her sword. "Keep me posted Beemo." She went out Finn and Slime Princess followed her.

The computer monitored the satellite, it now show Bonnibel and Finn going out of the Kingdom followed by a large force of Banana guards, some were riding their jelly horses. Above them a fleet of Candy copters also armed to the teeth. Indeed the calm before the storm, a storm which they have to embrace.


	16. First Salvo

"Come on People, pick up the pace. Our enemies will be here soon." Bonnibel ordered to the Banana guards. They are digging a two feet trench that it will serve as a cover while they wait. She knew exposing too much can be a bad sign. It was raining, and on top of that, it was night time. By now there are on the grasslands for the whole day. They are preparing for the invasion since yesterday everyone was already exhausted.

She was exhausted, panting hard. Her bubblegum hair is a mess. Despite this her mind is sharp, alert to any urgent or sudden news regarding the invasion. Finn meanwhile, is already shirtless, helping with the trench work. Jake was also tired as well. For the past hour she herself also took a shovel and helps the others, until her arms gave up on her. Finn sat her down for a while.

She looks at Finn who is busy driving the shovel deep in the wet soil. Despite all the tensions of war and chaos, she could not help but stare at his amazing body. _'He is so muscular for his age.' _She thought, smiling. These are the small things that kept her moving even if everything around her falls.

Finn look back at her and noticed that she was staring mindlessly. "Hey are you okay Peebles?" he asked, putting his elbow on the handle of the shovel, unintentionally 'sexy' posing making Bonnibel blush.

"I-I'm okay, take it easy Finn, I don't want you to get tired too much." She said as she look away. Her words meant two meanings and Finn understands what she meant, he smirk.

"Don't worry I have a lot of energy for later." He said smiling blushing as well.

"What do you mean?" she asked still not looking at him.

"you know what I mean, I can't believe you can still think like that even in the brink of war. You're really something."

This time she looked at him, "that's not what I meant Finn... I was thinking about your energy, we need all the hands we can get, I don't want you to pass out in battle."

The human shrugged and begins to continue his work, "Whatever, _candy girl"_ he made sure that it will sound dirty as possible. Bonnibel's face went tomato red.

She was about to reply when, her communicator on her wrist beeped. "What is it Beemo?"

"Princess, the Slime tanks screeched to a halt in the badlands, they've crossed the swamp section, they will have to go around them. However the invasion from the east has managed to spread out allowing them to fan out their forces in large formations and within twelve hours, they will reach the grassland border. In other words, the robots will more like attack first."

"Great, my strategy is for the tanks!" she said frustrated as she slammed her fist on the ground.

"Princess this might be the right time to launch the Mk VII, the suit can thin out the robots before it can get there."

"No, I want to fight this one on my own. I depend too much on something I am really not."

Beemo sighed, "Alright Princess, the suit will be ready when you ask for it."

"How's the Kingdom?"

"The Candy Citizens have already evacuated to the castle, the Gumball Guardians are on high alert."

"That's good, keep me posted."

"Will do." She ended the transmission.

Finn and Jake came to her and sat beside her. "Man, I'm out for today. Beside I think we are nearly finished." Finn began.

"Yeah, I don't believe we are going to deal this in number, as if one is already bad enough." Jake added, remembering when they first encounter the tanks in Blargetha's room storage.

"Don't worry guys, we can handle this. Have faith and we will win. We just have to be strong. Glob will help us."

"Yeah, for you I will be strong." Finn smiled at her.

"I am already strong."

"Jake, did you manage to call for help?"

The magical dog nodded, "Yes, I've called the known strongest persons in Ooo, also Flambo promised to get some help as well."

"Did they told when they will arrived?"

"Eh... no... no..." Jake eyes dropped.

Bonnibel just sighed sadly, Finn goes in to save her sinking spirit. He held her hand, and squeeze to reassure her. "They will come, they will come, we have done them favours, maybe its time they will return it right Jake?" he looks at her adoptive brother for support.

"Yeah, knowing them, they will come, maybe just in time to save the day." The dog said, cheerfully. In truth he has doubts that the people he called for help might not respond. Still it doesn't stop a part of him, from thinking positively.

"Finn, take her back to the tree house, get some rest, I will take charge here, I will also contact Lady again."

"You contact Lady?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yeah, she says her father is now appealing to send help."

Bonnibel's features light up a little, "Tell her, 'thank you'"

"No problem, get some rest for now." He said before setting off to over see the trench work. Most of the Banana guards were already resting; the candy copters are frequently landing to send more reinforcements.

* * *

The tree fort was not far from the front lines, Finn carried Bonnibel bridal style once they were out sight from anyone. She was purring softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Finn just smiled, he knew his lover is comfortable at his arms. He too is comfortable seeing her at that state.

"We are here" he said as he reached for the door of the tree fort.

It was dark, no candle lights were lit, they are both soaked and tired. Finn walked towards the ladder on the way to the living room, he dropped Bonnibel at the base as he lit up a candle.

"Hold it" he said, which she complied.

He carried her again, and went to the living room. he sat her down again in the couch. Finn lit up the candles all the way to the bed room. "Sorry about that, I still can't afford light bulbs"

She chuckled tiredly, "Don't worry I will made one next time." She stood up and kissed his cheek. They went upstairs, the room never change, still full of stuff from Finn's adventures, the bed was still the same. Bonnibel couldn't help but remember their first night three months ago.

"This room started it all..." she said suddenly.

He looked at her confused for a moment then caught up with what she meant. "Oh yeah, yeah, the place where you put your charms in me and made me fell head over ears."

"You're way over reacting..." she chuckled as she sets down her weapons beside Finn's.

"I know, so how about we relive that moment eh?"

"I don't know Finn..." she yawned, "...I'm too tired for that."

Looking down, he sighed but he was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and next thing he knows he was lying on his bed, and two soft delicate hands are wandering his torso.

"I thought you were _tired_" he said smirking.

"I am, tired of thinking the past, how about we reset the whole thing instead. _Please me_ hero... take away my burden tonight." She seductively said as she zipped down her soaking science suit, making Finn stare again in her hot sexy body. He couldn't stop marvelling at what she has to offer.

Without anymore hesitations, Finn flipped the tables around and began her assault on her body, he knew this might be the last time they are going to be intimate. They both don't know what tomorrow could bring to them, war is upon them soon. But that can wait, at least for now. The tree fort once again echoed the sounds of love, pleasure, and moans as the two pleasure their way into each other.

* * *

Dawn breaks as the room was lit up with sunlight rays. Finn woke up early, he notice Bonnibel was not at her side but at his front, she was wearing her lingerie and already suiting up her science suit. Her hair was do into a ponytail, here face was sad but determine.

She looks at him and said with a strong tone. "Come on Finn, war is upon us."

"How do you know?"

"Beemo contacted me earlier, he said that the robot army is already in the Ice Kingdom, several penguins fled as the menace swept them off their flippers." She said, making Finn jump up and suit up as well.

"Well we might as well get going." He said as he put up his shirt.

Suddenly the sound of helicopters echoed outside followed by series of explosions and gunfire. "It has began, come on" he grabbed her hand and led her towards the boat on top of the tree house.

They both saw the commotion as the series of Candy copters passes over head and headed towards the Ice Kingdom, smoke was already apparent in the snowy covered plains as they saw a line of helicopters blasting away at the horizon. One by one the helicopters were backing out, returning to the candy kingdom to rearm and refuel. Only to be replaced by newer ones. Some helicopters dropped reinforcements at the frontlines. They could saw the Banana guards lining up for battle and Jake is ordering them along with the Banana guard captain beside him.

"Come on Finn, we can't just watch here." She said as she went back to the bedroom to grab her weapons and Finn's Blood Sword." She threw it at him and rushed out to the frontlines.

The sound of helicopters was already deafening once they reached the front lines. The Banana guards saluted at her once she arrived, "What's the status!?" she said to the captain.

"Princess, the enemy is already close to our, lines I've taken the liberty to attack them with our candy copters before they get too close. Forgive me for not letting you know of my actions." He said.

"It's alright, you done the right thing, good job soldier!" she said over the noise.

Finn met Jake and the best buds hugged each other. "Finn, glad you made it! This is bad man, I saw them, they are like millions of them, flooding the entire field of their evil presence, we can't win this!"

"Have faith, bro, we can do this, or we die trying!" he said, his face was determine, they has to come out of this alive, he wants to be with Bonnibel, and he knew she wants the same thing. They have to!

"I was afraid you say that." Jake replied, nervously.

"Besides you said you asked for help right?"

"Yeah but I don't know if they come or not."

"Have. Faith." He said tapping his brother's shoulder, Jake smiled then his hands enlarge a little and cracked his knuckles. Finn drew out his sword.

"Banana Guards of the Candy Kingdom, today you will fight for our land, this foes we face we be nothing at the sweetness of our fury! They will be trampled and destroy for I promise you a week of party when we pull this through. So fight! Fight for out land, our kingdom, for Ooo!" she said as she cocked her Ball Blam Burglerber rifle in her arms and raised it up high.

"HOORAH!" they all shouted in unison as they raised their spears up high.

"FORMATION!" she bellowed out getting behind of the line, but not too far back, enough to gave orders. Finn and Jake went beside her.

The Banana guards lined up, and marched forward. Their spears brandished in front of them ready to stab and slash. Every one is determine, determine to get a week worth of party after this war.

At exactly 100 feet from their trench lines, she ordered her force to stop. She planned that they will not decide to stay forward too far away from the trenches, she knew the vast grass lands offers less cover for her force once Blargetha's tanks began rolling in, they will be sitting ducks if that happen. "HOLD!"

At her words they all stop in unison. A few silence as the candy copters all pulled out, they've done what they can and returned to their position, ready when the princess ordered them, she doesn't want her aces cards appeared just yet.

The ground then shakes, as the sound of marching grew louder and louder.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

Soon they all saw the large formation of robots marching towards them, all are look menacing, send shivers and trembles at their enemies. Their right fore hands are raised up revealing their wrist blasters. Their blades on their left hands were brandished on the left.

"HOLD! HOLD!" she ordered again, her captain copying her orders. Finn stayed in front of her while Jake is on her left. She cocked her rifle again making sure the ball bullets are loaded to the chamber of her gun.

The marching stops at exactly 100 feet opposite of them, as they all raised their blasters at Bonnibel's force. At robot with a yellow markings on its shoulders appeared, he motioned his arms at their enemy. Bonnibel figured out that this is the robot's commander. "FIRE!" the robot said.

BLAM! the sound of blasters fired at the same time echoed in the vast grass lands. The red light makes its way towards Bonnibel and her force.

"DEFENSIVE WALL!" she immediately ordered, immediately the first three lines of Banana Guards sticked together side by side like a wall absorbing all of the volley of blaster fire. Fortunately the guards were sturdy enough to resist the intense of the blasters. They only wince a little, nothing more.

Another volley was rained upon them, Bonnibel studied their strategy, and clearly the robots were fighting the same style as the humans do back in the 18th century. After the third volley of fire, the robot commander ordered "forward." The machines began marching again, this time readying their blades.

"And so it begins" she said as she swung her rifle on her shoulder and start shooting at the incoming machines.

BANG! BANG! BANG! One by one the machines began to fall as she hits their head, a candy marksman. "Nice shootin Tex.." Finn complimented. Jake chuckled.

She blushed "Thank you" as she fired her rifle. Once it ran out of ammo, she swung it behind her back and drew out her retractable plasma sword. "CHARGE!" she roared.

"HOORAH!" her force roared fiercely as they charge the machines with great determination. At the few moments the peaceful verdant plains will turned into a battle field. At 25 feet, the banana guards aimed their weapons forwards finding their targets.

3...

2...

1...

CRASH! CLASH! CLANK! The sound was deafening, as if everyone blew up at the same time. The robots immediately took tolls as they were skewered by the long spears. One Banana guard manage to make a kebab as he manage to skewer four machines on his spear and uses them as a battering ram to smash more.

Finn on the other kept an eye on Bonnibel's back as he slash and stab the machine that both come at him and her. Bonnibel was doing the same. It was a surprise that they lost Jake in the middle of the chaos. The couple stood side by side. "I'm not leaving your side!" Finn said as he cut down the robots that come after them.

"Me too!" she replied as she dodged an attempted tackled and stab her sword deeply at the attacking machine. She then threw it to the ground, before blocking an incoming attack on her left and countering the attack on her right, clearly getting her hands full. "BACK OFF!" she shouted as she pushed the machines away from her with all her might, then slashing them before they could recover.

The battle lasted now for for an hour. And it taking it's tall on all of them. Bonnibel was getting tired, she can't keep her guard up the same as earlier, every one and then, Finn blocked the attacks for her. She knew her force was outnumbered 10 to 1. She only has at least 150 Banana guards, against more than 1,000 machines. She knew the machines kept coming and they can't hold on much longer.

Suddenly a series of machines were cut down without anyone cutting them, Finn and Bonnibel looked confused for a moment then they saw the familiar object in the form of an axe slashed through another group of machines. "Marcy!" Finn shouted.

Marceline, wearing the Nightingale came to their rescue. Holding her axe base, as she raised her left hand to fire a stream of repulsor blast on the incoming wave, destroying them instantly, then looked at the tired Bonnibel.

"I came here not to see you die or lose Bonnie!" she said then adding "Besides I would like to see your confession to the world."

"Thank you" the princess replied, Marceline just nodded at her.

"For the record, I didn't come here alone, I brought some friends."

At her words Finn heard a familiar scream, a voice he never heard for a while.

"SSUSSSAAANNNN!" the voice echoed the battlefield before a huge boulder flew overhead and crash landed on the row of machines. Finn, Jake, Bonnibel look dumbfounded at the sight, before looking the other direction to see robots flying through the air, they saw what Marceline is talking about. Susan Strong.

"Susan!" Finn exclaimed.

Susan looked at them and wave before throwing another hapless robot into the air, "Finn, I come to help. I brought friends!" she said as a large group of blue and green skinned humanoids carrying barbaric armor and weapons charged at the machine crushing them. Again Finn and Jake smiled at the sight. She was talking about the Marauders. They've come to help as well.

The sight of the reinforcements, and their dwindling wave, the robot commander ordered the retreat to regroup and prepare for another attack. The Banana guards cheered at the sight but Bonnibel stopped them.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND, THEY ARE JUST REGROUPING!" Bonnibel said as her Banana force formed up another line.

The Marauder Chieftain and Susan approached Finn and others, "Can you believe this girl Finn? She so strong that she defeated my entire village single handed!" the chieftain exclaimed. "Guess this is better than roughhousing eh?" he laughed as he swung his sword in his right hand and his mace on his left. The other marauders did the same. Susan just cracked her knuckles.

Jake approached the strong woman. "Uh, Susan?"

"Yes...?" she turned to face him.

"Hey I'm sorry if I called you crazy back then, I thought you were just making things up."

She patted his head. "It's alright, Susan understands."

"Thanks, Susan..." Jake said before they look back to the gathering machines.

"Here we go again" Bonnibel muttered, before turning towards the reinforcements she just got. "I thank you all for coming and help me, save my Kingdom; you will gratefully reward for your actions." She said the sign of relief was in her eyes.

"Hey anything for Finn here, he did a good job back in our village, he help everyone at the same time." The chieftain said, the others behind him agreed, remembering the 'Boom Boom mountain' incident.

Susan just smiled at her, "Anything for Finn's friends... you are my friend too." She said taking her greasy hands.

"Thank you Susan." She then looked at Marceline, the vampire crossed her arms on her chest.

"Thank me later, Bonnie." She said as she drew her axe base once more. "This is not yet over."

The Machine began to do the same tactics as before, line up for a barrage of blaster fire. Bonnibel ordered a wall formation for her Banana guards ready to block the incoming barrage of blaster fire.

"Fire!" the commander ordered. Another barrage was let loose, however it never reached Bonnibel's coalition. The blaster fire was absorbed by a thick wall of fire that suddenly appeared between the two forces. The Banana guards were awed at the sight so does Bonnibel and the others behind her.

The fire then suddenly formed a feminine shaped body, shrinking the wall as it formed. Until finally the familiar look of Flame Princess appeared. She wore her royal copper armour along with a red royal cape, looking like a comic book superhero. She looked behind her and smile, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She happily said as she flew towards Bonnibel and hugged her to much to everyone's surprise.

"It's alright, how do you know about this?"

"Flambo told me, and he said, Jake told him that you need help." She said looking at Jake.

The Magical dog laugh nervously and shrugged.

"I didn't come alone too" she snapped her fingers and Bonnibel's right flank were set ablaze, the Banana guards on that side, gasped as they back away from the fire, afraid of getting burned. Fortunately the fire immediately died as soon it was lit. But the now, it now filled with more than 200 royal fire guards, standing in attention, armed with their fire spears and ready for battle.

"WHOA!" Finn, Jake, Marceline, Susan, Bonnibel, and the Marauders exclaimed at the sight. They all know that the Fire Kingdom is one of the strongest military force on Ooo, they have one the finest warriors. They knew that fighting side by side with them will ultimately win a battle.

And right now, they are fighting side by side with Bonnibel Bubblegum.

"...I brought my friends too." Flame Princess finished crossing her arms and smiling. Finn notice there is a hint of smugness in her face. She likes showing off sometimes.

One of the soldiers approached them, wearing an armor that is more fashioned than regular soldiers, they guess it was a Captain.

"My Queen the forces are ready, waiting for your orders." He said. Flame Princess approached him and smiled.

"No need for formalities brother..." she said as she introduced her older brother to the others. When it comes to Finn he smiled.

"So you are the one they called Finn the Human. Father told me about you."

"Yeah" Finn raised an eyebrow rather suspiciously.

"He said your a total jerk, but I don't believe him anyway." He shrugged before chuckling a little. "My little sister, said you are awesome..." Flame Princess blushes a little.

Finn is about to reply when Jake interrupted them. "Eh, guys... they are going to attack again."

"POSISTIONS! POSISTIONS!" Bonnibel ordered, Flame Princess' brother ran back towards the fire guards, also shouting the same thing. Flame Princess' hands turned into fire swords. Then looking at them, "Shall we?" she asked.

"Heck yeah!" Finn said, brandishing his Blood Sword.

"Let's kick their metallic buns!" Jake said cracking his knuckles.

"Susan, help friends!" Susan added, doing the same thing Jake was doing.

"OH YEAH! Time for roughhousing!" the Marauder chieftain yelled his companions did the same.

"Let's get this party STARTED!" Marceline said as she slammed a deep note on her axe base before holding in it in battle stance. Her repulsors powering up, she closed her mask shut. Purple optics glowed brightly.

"FOR OOO!" Bonnibel roarded raising her sword up high!

"FOR OOO!" everyone else shouted as they charged forward.

"FOR THE QUEEN!" the fire guards added as they charge as well. Flame Princess and her brother is leading them.

The sound of thundering battle cries echoed once more across the grasslands, as Ooo's coalition force charged towards the robots who did the same thing, they didn't not ever result to blasters anymore and going to close up and personal. Oh yeah 'ye oldie style' of warfare. At this Finn, Jake, Bonnibel, Marceline, and the others didn't need to hide anymore behind the Banana Guards they led the charge.

As the distance became close once more, the vast grass lands of Ooo will become the one of the biggest battles, since the Great Mushroom War.


	17. The Rocket Angel

Note: the Mk VII's design is a hybrid combination of design of the real Mk VII from the Avengers and the Rocket Angel from Command & Conquer Red Alert 3. Basically the Mk VII is attached with Rocket Angel wing designs plus its Swarm Pods (Multi Missile) weaponry. Its transforming nature is based from Transformers.

Dr. Broccoli's robot army is based on the designs of the Super Battle Droid from Star Wars. The ranking systems were also based on the said universe. Yellow markings means the rank of a Commander.

* * *

Silence, absolute silence, the bright sunny day, birds flew around; the wind blows gently the fields of Ooo. If one can cross the vast fields, they will feel tranquillity and peace. The best place to relax and enjoy the landscape. Now the tranquillity was nothing but ashes as the once peaceful grasslands were not littered by the remnants of war and chaos. The soft grass is now gone, as dirt, and boot marks that goes everywhere is evident.

And it doesn't stop there, in a few moments, the worlds will clash again as Ooo's Coalition faces off an unknown enemy who just appeared like daisies overnight.

CLASH! CRASH! The sound of destruction was heard again as the two factions clashed once more. Machines were sent flying, some were crushed, skewered, and cut in half. This time, few of the coalition went down, stabbed to submission.

Bonnibel and Finn once again stood side by side, as they battled out the machines, giving each other cover. To her surprise, her weariness suddenly vanished as she found herself stronger, and faster. Everything was light, her sword, her rifle, her science suit armor, and her movements. She stopped sweating, her bubblegum hair dance with the wind as she move her body in a dance like pattern, blocking then slashing, dodging and countering machine's attacks. All the time, Finn watched her back, giving her cover as best as he could.

Flame Princess, on the other hand took most concentrated force of machines, it was not a problem, her army is also trained to face overwhelming numbers of enemies. Her soldiers stabbed the machines, and use their fire to burned them into crisps. They even combined their attacks with the banana guards, one hapless robot was skewered by a four guards, two spears from the banana guards, and two from the fire guards. Two for two.

The fire elemental, like Bonnibel, dance her way through the machines, her both hands, converted into a heated swords, slashed through metallic armor like hot knife through butter. Not even got close as her brother also got her back, even if it wasn't necessary.

"Brother, help the others. Support the candy forces!" she said to his brother as she cut down a group of machine with the use of her fire swords.

He nodded and rally a detachment of the fire guards to support Bonnibel's flank, ther rest went to follow Flame Princess.

Marceline, Jake, Susan and the Marauders held the left flank, they are holding off the machines who were trying to flank them, things were very bad as one by the one the Marauders went down, injured. Several banana guards went to help but it wasn't enough.

"UGH! Can't these guys ever quit!?" Marceline said as she threw her axe base in front of her, cutting down a row, then uses her repulsor blaster to blast more machines before her axe came back to her.

"You can say that again!" Jake replied, as he crush a group with his enlarge hands throwing it towards Susan who caught it with her strong fist.

"To many to fight, we cannot win this!" Susan said, she was already sweating hard, soaking her cat hat. She crushed one of the robot's head and uses its body as a baseball bat, hitting the others hard.

"DANG IT! We cannot keep this up, my folks are going down one by one! Hang on not too much roughhousing!" the Marauder chieftain ordered his men as he saw one of them fall down, clutching his wounded sword arm.

"Keep it together, if we fail, others will lose!" Jake said, as he enlarge his arms and swept off the closest machines, sending them flying. Susan backed him up by sending her fist at the machine that tries to flank Jake.

"Thanks" he said.

Then suddenly to everyone's surprise the machines stop fighting and immediately retreated, making another line at the nearby hill in front of them. Bonnibel look at them confused. She ordered her force to hold and do not pursue, she knew it was a trap to follow.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

Bonnibel shook her head, "I don't know, but I don't like this." She gripped her sword tightly. Everyone else did the same, but they can't help wonder at their enemies' actions. Flame Princess glared at the machines,

"What are they waiting for? They are just standing there, let's go!" she said as she prepares her army to attack. Bonnibel stopped her.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" she said.

"What?"

"Listen everyone." She said as she heard a faint whistling sound.

Everyone also listened, the whistling became louder by the second until...BOOM! Dirt, mud, and metallic debris flew everywhere as the first explosion hits 50 meters in front of them. she didn't need to hear it the second time.

"INCOMING!" she said as another whistling sound grew louder then another explosion hits the ground, then again, then again. Her force began to panic. Marceline and Flame Princess went ahead of the force and formed a mixture of dark and fire force fields to deflect the barrage of explosions.

"TAKE COVER EVERYONE!" she roared, as she herded back her coalition to the trenches for cover.

"Hurry up Bonnie, we can't hold this much longer!" Marceline said as she winced a little. The fire elemental beside her is now breaking a sweat. Every explosions made the two women stepped back, the field is getting smaller and smaller.

"Give me a couple of minutes!" Bonnibel replied as she and Finn ushered the terrified banana guards to the trenches.

"That's it were in!" she finally announced after five minutes. Everyone was dug in and keeping their heads down.

"ON the count of three!" Marceline ordered to the fire elemental beside her, who nodded.

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE! NOW!" at the same time, they dropped their shields and flew back as fast as they could toward the trenches. Jake both grabbed and covered them just in time as the shells hit again. Finn shield Bonnibel with his body, as they both covered their ears due to the deafening sounds of explosions. They could feel the shockwaves of each blast.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The explosions rocked the trenches, the soldiers were scared, praying to Glob, muttering, stammering, and shaking hands.

'_Not leaving your side, not leaving your side, not leaving your side, not leaving your side,' _Finn repeatedly thought as he held Bonnibel beneath him, the explosions kept coming. He was thinking that a shell would hit them directly. But none fell as the barrage suddenly stopped. The silence was followed by the shaking of the ground as if an earthquake is happening. They look up as they saw a line of tanks forming up on the hill, behind the robots.

The banana guards gasped as they saw the formidable tanks line up, Flame Princess, Jake and the rest just glared. "Great, just great!" Bonnibel growled in frustration. Then she called her thump cards into play. "Candy squadron, release the sugar, release the sugar now!" she said.

Immediately the candy copters flew pass overhead, lining up into firing positions then unleashing their wrath with their candy auto cannons. The first line of tanks were exploded. The Banana guards cheered and Bonnibel smirk, but the celebration was cut short when suddenly one of the helicopters exploded, Sending it spiralling out of control.

"Mayday, mayday! This is Candy 4 we are hit, we are hit! We are going down!" the radio crackled before meeting static as the helicopter crashed in the nearby forrest before exploding.

"Evasive manoeuvres! Evade! Evade!" the squadron leader ordered as the helicopters took evasive manoeuvres, evading the stream of fire coming from behind the tanks. Another explosion was heared.

"AH! Were hit! Were hit! AHH! Candy 6 is going down! Repeat Candy 6 is going down!" another pilot screamed over the radio.

"All copters retreat! Retreat!" Bonnibel scream of her comlink, she watch in horror as another candy copter was shot down. They saw a stream of fire coming from behind the hill, they cannot see the source from their point of view.

"DANG IT!" she slammed her fist to the ground, her teeth clenched in anger. Her only thrump card gone and destroyed. By now the fight is now a standstill.

"Hey, we are still here Peebles, we are still here" Finn said as he held her clenched fist. Immediately she cooled down and she smiled. Taking a deep breath she said

"We have to find out those guns who will take out the copters, we need them back in the game."

Flame Princess spoke up, "I will draw their fire, Marceline move in fast and take them out"

"Hey you can't boss me around!" Marceline complained, earning a glare from both Finn and Bonnibel. Defeated she sighed, "Okay, you got it!"

"We need also to take the pressure off Flame Princess... so not all of the tanks are going to focus on her." Finn said rubbing his chin.

Jake raised his hand, "that's the job for the rest of us, we need to clash the robots head on, hard and fast. I bet the tanks wouldn't dare shoot are their own comrades right?"

"Still it's suicide to ran up to them, without shields." Bonnibel said, Marceline just chuckled at her.

"See that's the idea, confusion, Flame Princess and I will move in first, making sure that their attention is on us. Giving you time to move in, hopefully your legs are fast enough." Smiling a little smugly. "We are going to make sure that they are confused whether to point their guns up or down." The fire elemental added.

Running out of options and small chance of success Bonnibel agreed with a nod. "Let's do this." Finn and the others informed their plan at the rest of the Coalition.

* * *

"HA! You think you're the only one who can play tango!? Two can play that game sister!" Blargetha said as she overlooks the battle above her super tank. She just witnesses the destruction of two of Bonnibel's candy copters. Her position is located at back of the lines, behind her is more than 200 robots in reserve and two dozen slime tanks.

"I knew these tanks are very helpful." She said as she eyed the Slime Anti Air Tanks behind the main line of Slime battle tanks. These tanks are specialising at dealing with air targets, its quad cannon can tear any object to shreds. If Bonnibel didn't order her copters to pull out, her entire air fleet will be obliterated in mere seconds.

"I wonder what they are planning to?" she said but saying "Oh well might as well crushed them now, while they are weak." she picked up her radio.

"Commander, advance the troops crush them all." She said with authority.

"Roger, roger" the machine reply, Blargetha look again she saw her force advancing slowly followed by the tanks. She smirked, she was already sure that victory will come soon. With a thought in mind, she contacted Dr. Broccoli.

"Honey, The Princess' forces is almost finished, victory is now upon us. Come here to see it." She said sweetly, he head Dr. Broccoli snickered in amusement.

"That's great, just keep them busy and crush them. I am already nearing my objective."

"Okay be careful" she said sweetly.

"You too, I gotta go." He hung up and maintains radio silence to avoid Beemo's radar.

"It's funny to think that Iron Princess is not appearing or the Princess Bubblegum never used it in battle. I wonder, but it doesn't matter. She made a foolish move not to use it." She said to herself as she observes the battle more, overconfident that she will crush Bonnibel and her pitiful force once and for all.

* * *

However Blargetha's overconfidence gave a small initiative on Bonnibel's side. Since now the her forces are moving forward, Bonnibel and the others were given shorter fields to ran across from, giving them short time to engage the machine is close combat and removing the tank's advantage. The only thing they have to do is execute this plan perfectly in order to succeed.

"Well what do you know?" Bonnibel smirked. As she saw the advancing machines. She turned to others "on my orders!" everyone readied themselves, Finn stood by her side.

The human leaned his head to hers whispering "Whatever happens, I want to say I love you"

A tear escape her eye as she looked at him, they knew this is it. "Me too" she smiled, Finn wiped away her tear. She clenched her plasma sword tightly. The machine were now 60 feet from them.

She raised her sword, Finn followed her. "ATTACK!" she shouted as loud as she could before getting up and charge at the advancing army. The rest followed her suit, aiming their weapons dead on to the machines. As they clashed the machines, the tanks stood idly, they wouldn't dare fire their guns while their comrades are fighting close and personal.

At the same time, Flame Princess flew up high above the battle in order to find these tanks that shot down Bonnibel's helicopters also of drawing it's fire. Marceline watched her ready to strike when the fire elemental successfully draw its fire. It didn't take long as Flame Princess was being targeted by another stream of blaster fire, the fire elemental flew around completely drawing the AA (Anti-Air) tanks attention.

With that the vampire move in low and fast carrying her axe bass tightly as she flew her way towards the AA tanks, cutting down any hapless robot that cross her way. Until she reached the back of the line, a row of tanks just staying idle, their guns pointed at the coalition. Thanks to Marceline's new upgrade, her suits is cloaked visibly, invisible to the naked eye.

Soon enough, she reached the AA tank lines. They were 10 of them line up, their quad cannons are focused on the fire elemental above them. A few robots were guarding them. Marceline took a deep breath, her HUD is scanning the best route to make a pass across the line. She position herself behind the tanks for she knew the fuel and engines were located there. A well timed slash can destroy the tanks immediately.

Finally she finds her target she moved in fast and deadly. She slashed the first tank, hitting the engine and the fuel tanks. It immediately exploded, she moved in to the next one. She misses as the slash only it the engine, making the tank immobile. She calculated her attacks in mere nanoseconds as she slashed the rest of the tanks destroying them one by one. Once she was done, she flew up high to assess the situation, only one tank remains. The tank then turned its attention to her, but before it fires it was destroyed by a fire blast. She looked to see Flame Princess smiling at her,

"Thanks" she said embarrassingly.

"No problem now let's thin up the crowd" she said, as she blast the tanks on the rear line. The others tries their best, to shoot them down, but their cannons were not design to shoot down air units.

Meanwhile Bonnibel saw the series of explosions behind the enemy's line, her expression lit up a little, though she keeps focus on cutting down the machines that come after her. "Finn Cover me!"

"You got it!" he said as he put himself between her and the machines.

"Candy squadron this princess Bubblegum, the guns are down! I repeat the guns are down!" she said over the noise of war.

A few seconds of silence then her radio crackles to life. "Roger that Princess, were handle things from here." The pilot said, immediately the sound of helicopters were heard, Bonnibel's coalition keep the machines from retreating. A portion of Banana guard cavalry manage to flank the machines from the left. Soon the helicopters arrive and they took out the remaining tanks, they didn't stand a chance. The machines were next in their sights, soon Blargetha's attack force were utterly obliterated.

* * *

The look of sheer shock and horror were evident on Blargetha's face as she saw the sudden turn of tides against her. "It's not possible!" she said frustrated then she turned towards the robot commander besides her tank,

"Send your forces next! We can't let them push us back! My beloved's plans are not yet ready! "

Suddenly her radio crackled to life, "Actually, my plans are already in motion." The voice of Dr. Broccoli boomed out of its speaker.

"What my dear?"

"I've reached the Candy Kingdom, soon I will destroy this wretched place, her lab and her! Hang tight dear, keep them on their toes in there, tire them out, and let them suffer!" he said in a not so sickening tone. He really sucks at that.

"You got it _handsome_" Blargetha replied seductively, before the line went dead. "Send all of the frontline forces, crushed them all!" she ordered the commander.

"Roger, roger" the commander replied then ordered his forces, "all, front line units advance." All of the platoons on the front moved forward numbering to 600 robots followed by at least 50 tanks and 20 AA tanks.

* * *

Panting hard and sweating like hell, Bonnibel stood her ground. Her hands were slippery and soaking. She could feel that her sword could slip out of her hand any moment. Finn stood beside him, also breathing heavily. The entire machine force was destroyed, tanks were burning. The helicopters returned to their holding positions behind their lines.

The battle was over for now, the enemy took their toll but not without a few casualties themselves. 10 Marauders were injured, half of them were victims of shrapnel from the exploding tanks. 40 Banana guards were injured, and sadly 5 lost their lives. Flame Princess' forces also took their tolls as well for at least 20 of their troops lost their lives; most of them were hit directly by a stray tank shell.

Bonnibel sat on one of the wreckage of a robot, holding her crown and planting her sword on the war torn soil. Tears were falling from eyes. Finn sat besides her holding her shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

She wiped away her tears with her arm and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine just tired" she said, but her voice lack its conviction.

"You're not..." his voice was plain simple, so simple that she broke down. She hugged him with all her might, and he held her back. "I know this is hard, but... we have to face it." He said as he eyed the dead soldiers, several Banana guards were crying as the others covered their dead comrades with white blankets. Finn knew that this is the source of her grief, she didn't want war, she didn't want chaos, and especially want death.

"I wasn't prepared for this..." she said, nuzzling her head on his shoulder, Finn pushed her away a bit.

"Not here Peebles, not here..." he whispered as he looked around, checking if anyone is looking at them.

"Sorry..." she broke away then continued, "I never wanted this to happen, I told myself that no one is dying today, but I failed..." a new fresh of tears began to fall from her face.

"Peebles this is war, there is always sacrifices. We can't bring them back, the best way we can do is to honour them by winning this war. If we win this, they will be happy in Glob world." He held her hands reassuring her .

Bonnibel took a deep breath as her tears finally stopped and she smiled. "Thanks Finn, you really know to light my life..." her eyes is glossy from the tears, Finn couldn't help but stare at her.

"You look so cute..." he said sweetly.

"Stop it! Not here!" she whispered in panic though her expression her lit up.

Just then Marceline landed in front of them Flame Princess was behind her. "Bonnie, you better get those shoes moving!" she said as she lifted her mask.

"What?"

Flame Princess interjected, "Princess, a second wave is attacking from the looks of it, it is a full force. Guess that witch is sending everything she got" she spat in annoyance.

Bonnibel took another deep breath as she stood up "Rally the troops."

With the remaining forces assemble, the Banana guards couldn't help but wonder where the Iron Princess was, this battle is big enough to be notice by almost everyone on Ooo. So why she was not appearing yet?

Their wonders and thoughts of everyone who wondered were answered as they heard the sound of jet propulsions soaring to the sky. "Look there!" one the Banana Guards said. Everyone look confused especially Marceline because she knew Bonnibel was standing in front of her. They saw a strange object speeding towards them, they stared in awe at the appearance.

Surprisingly enough, the Mk VII can transform itself from a suit into an aircraft as long as their is no operating inside it. In Airplane mode, it has to swing wings that can fold back when in full burners, to achieve less drag. The feet act as tail, the hands were underneath the wings, the "fuselage" was the circular chest piece, swarm rocket pods were on the tips of the wings, and finally it has thrusters on it's back. The first suit to have rear thrusters for additional agility.

The aircraft flew low and slow down as if approaches Bonnibel who stood in shock and amazement. At a few meters the aircraft noses up and transformed into a suit. The wings were on its back, hanging downwards. They all stare in awe at what the suit can do at least to the people who knew its true identity.

"Sorry I'm late" the suit said.

Bonnibel tries to play coy, "we need you help Iron Princess" she said.

"You got it." At that everyone cheered.

"How did you do that?" Marceline asked as she approached the suit. Flame Princess did the same.

"Remote operated system, the suit is in Beemo's control. The first one to be incorporated." She said smugly, knowing that she outwitted the vampire queen.

"So what does it do?" Flame Princess asked.

"Well for one thing, it can turned into an airplane, and it has a lot fire power. show em Beemo."

The suit nodded, as it spread it wings, they are two smaller wings below the main ones, they figured that the smaller ones were attached to the main ones when on airplane mode. A series of swam rocket pods were lined up on the edge of the main wings, shoulder mounted multi barrelled guns on the right shoulder. Four barrelled small missile launchers on the left. The fore arms were equipped with wrist mounted missiles like Mk IV but now smaller and four missles on each arm, and a new weapon was introduced: lazer blades, high powered lazers that can cut metal in seconds, much sharper than her plasma swords. The lazers were located on the edge of her fore arm, right were the wrist should be.

Due to its wings and the number of missile weaponry of the suit, Finn dubbed it "Rocket Angel"

Bonnibel laugh "That's a nice name, perfect for its appearance."

"Man I can wait to see this fight these robot, they will be running as if Glob is after them." Finn said. Marceline and the others is still marvelling at the sight.

"Still though it doesn't make sense," she tapped her chin.

"What is it?"

"I never see any new form during the battle. I never yet to see this Dr Broccoli, nor he showed up since the start of this fight"

"Hey maybe he ran away, scared on how I and FP here took down his tanks" Marceline said in triumph

"Yeah, maybe this is a good side." Flame Princess added.

Just then Beemo announced urgently, "Princess we got a problem. Candy Kingdom is under attack, It appears that the battle here is just a diversion, so Dr. Broccoli can sneak past in. Fortunately the Gumball Guardians are fending him off, we must get back and apprehend him."

"But..." Bonnibel was stopped Marceline's raised hand.

"Don't sweat it, we can handle things here, stopped that vegetable fool." She said,

"Yeah, we will burn them alive..." Flame Princess said, her hands were forming fire balls.

"I will go with you Peebles" he turned towards Jake, "You sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah bro, go with your lady now, save the kingdom." The magical dog replied as he crack his knuckles to reassure him.

"Okay." Bonnibel said the suit's back side opened and just when she is about to step in unnoticed, Captain Banana Guard saw her, and moved closer. "You are the...?"

"Yes Captain..." she stepped in "I will explain after this mess, our kingdom is in trouble I will deal with them, stopped the enemy here." She finished as she closed her mask, grabbed Finn and flew away back towards the Kingdom. Sooner after this mess cleaned up, she will face the music...

And the world we'll be listening.


	18. Deadlock

Note; Dr. Broccoli's Combat Suit is loosely based on the APEX Armor from Transformers: Prime. keep in mind however that his suit is not indestructible as the original APEX armor.

His alias/suit name (even not mentioned) is V.O.D.O.K - Vegetable Organism Designed Only for Killing. his alias is taken from the Marvel's villain MODOK.

* * *

"EVIL PRESENCE DETECTED! MUST DEFEND!" the giant Gumball Guardian said as he blasted a row of machines using his laser vision. The machine's blaster attacks were useless against the giant guardians, the only thing they can do is to stall the guardians as their master flank them.

"HALT INTRUDER!" one of the guardian said as he saw the Dr. Broccoli try to flank them. he tried the shoot him with his laser eyes but Broccoli is fast enough to dodge it.

"HA! To slow big lug!" he spat back as he dodges the laser blast for the third time.

Tried as they might, the guardians were slow enough to either crush or blast Broccoli. So they divert their attention back to the machines, complete ignoring him. Big mistake. Dr Broccoli position himself between the two guardians and opened his shoulder missile launcher.

"Enough, this waste of time!" he said as he fired two EMP missiles on the guardians. The missile hit the head of the guardians, shortening out their circuits and shutting them down. The giants fell down in the open candy ground like a tree being cut down.

With that out of the way, he was now cleared to enter the kingdom proper itself, he smirk in triumph as he watched his machines marched on the candy streets. The one vivid candy streets were now deserted. He focused on the main candy road which leads directly to the castle itself. He though twice whether he will destroy the kingdom or not, maybe he will think the latter.

"Maybe set up my flag on top of the castle." He said, then he look at the main candy avenue. The entire length of the road is blocked by several rows of road barricades made up of stone, soil, metal and candy steel. A few small detachments of Banana guards and the local candy police are taking cover behind the barricades.

"A futile gesture, non shall stop me." He said then turned to his robot commander beside him "Move forward, crush them all. Do not stop" he ordered.

"Roger, roger" the machine said, as it ordered its brethren to march forward. The rows of machines raised their blaster arm as they tried to look intimidating for the defenders to back down.

However the defenders were far from intimidated. Their first line were actually the second line of barricades. The banana guards were at front and the police were at the back, their candy pistols aimed at the advancing machines. "Hold your ground! hold your ground!" their captain ordered. The police steadied their weapons. The guards held their spears tight. By the time the machines were trying to break the first line of barricades, the captain issued the order.

"OPEN FIRE!" he said, before a loud noise barrage of gunfire erupted. BANG! BANG! BANG! They are trying their best to shoot the machine's heads to hopefully take out the machines. A few went out as they were hit at the head, some just jerked their bodies left and right as the bullets hit them. They were unscathed. The defenders were shock as the machines kept marching. They raised their blasters and fired.

"Take Cover!" they all took cover as the barrage of blaster fire rained down on them like rain. Some officers were hit and screaming in pain. "HELP!" one of the cried as he was hit on his shoulder. The medics immediately rushed to him and took him back to the castle. The blaster fire kept coming as the machines fired their blaster while advancing. At 15 feet, the captain readied his spear.

"Banana Guards get ready!" the captain ordered. The guards readied their spears, ready to skewer. At 10 feet the machines charged forward, blades ready.

CLASH CRASH!

The sound was deafening as the machines crashed onto to the banana guards and their barricade. The police kept firing their weapons slowing them down, giving the banana guards time to skewer them with their spears. Try as they might, the defenders can't hold on for long as the barricade began to break from the shear number of machines. They began to push their comrades forward, using the first line as a shield and a battering ram.

After a half hour, the captain ordered the retreat. "Retreat to the second line! Move, move!" he bellowed out. The police provided covering fire as the frontline guards ran back towards the second line. As the distance between them and the machines widen, they raised their blasters and fire again. "Keep you heads down!"

Once they reached the second line of defence, the banana guards formed up again. The police reload their weapons. Some of the banana guards check their burned backs, some were hit by blaster fire, fortunately it is just a scratch.

"Ready your weapons! This for the kingdom! For Ooo! For the princess!" the captain reassured his men. His detachment of banana guards were mostly made up of new recruits, the police however were experience men and women. They know what was at stake this time, they keep retreating means the end.

This battle kept going for hour, retreating as they go, the only thing they can do is slow down the machines. They can't stop it. Finally they stood as the last line of defence, they cannot falter now. They will die trying if the have to. By now the machine's relentless attack took toll on the banana guards recruits. Most of them are trembling in fear, some broke down and just cried. The captain reassured them,

"Do not falter now. This is for our home, we cannot be beaten without a fight!" the captain said.

"How sir! Those things are unstoppable! This is crazy! We are going to die!" one of them said holding his spear tightly while shaking in fear.

"If we die, we die fighting come on people pick up yourselves! This out home, will you let anyone destroy our home!"

"No!"

"Will you not let these invaders take us like slaves?"

"NO!"

"Then we must fight!"

"YEAH!" they raised their spears high.

With new resolved motivation, the captain ordered his men to formed up a strong last line of defence. This is it. If this line falls the candy castle will fall and the kingdom will fall soon after. "No matter what happens, hold this line!"

"YEAH!"

The machine was now advancing towards their last position. The blasters began shooting again, the defenders took cover but some were still hit, going down screaming in pain. The candy police shoots back with their candy pistols, they knew their weapons were no match for the machines but that didn't stop them from using every assets they have.

At 40 meters the machines charged forward, brandishing their blades. The defenders ready their weapons, the moment of truth. At 20 meters the first two lines of machine exploded. They looked shock at what just happen, they looked up to see the reason of their demise. There hover Bonnibel with Finn in her arms holding him.

"The Iron Princess and Finn are here to help us!" one of the Banana Guards said.

"HOORAY!"

Finn looked down to see the cheering defenders. "Look's like they are happy to see us."

Bonnibel couldn't help but felt smug at his statement. She raised her voice a little. "They should be… now lets thin out this crowd. Hold on Finn"

He did was he was told, he held tightly to her as she leaned back, spreading her wings. The swarm pods on each tip of the wings aimed at the machines below. Her HUD is now targeting up to 20 twenty machines once more. She also activated her shoulder mounted weaponry, adding more 10 machines to its sight. Once the targeting is complete she smirked.

"Encore" she said as she fired all of her locked on missiles on the machines.

BOOM! The explosion sent shockwaves towards them and the defenders below. The thundering sound boomed out throughout the kingdom. Bonnibel never imagine the intensity of explosive power her suit carries until now.

"Whoa…" was all Finn could say at the sight before them, thick smoke and fire engulfed the destroyed machines. The rest stopped their advance and just looked at them. They didn't need another explosion to attack. They raised their guns and fired their blasters at the couple. Fortunately the shots were wide, but Bonnibel still can't risk it. She switch to her thermal vision there she saw a different heat signature being emitted from the rear of the lines.

"Finn I think I found Dr. Broccoli. He is in the back line probably directing the attack."

"Well what are waiting for? Go and say _hello_ to him" he kissed the cheek plate of her mask making her blushed.

"What about you?"

"I will handle things here, push these machines back, I will keep up with you. Okay. Besides I don't want to get hit from here…" just then a blaster glances to their right side, a little too close for comfort. "…see that was close."

"Okay, okay just be careful."

"I'm always careful now release the _Finn Bomb_!" he said.

She held him tight one more time before letting him go, he fall towards the machines. Aiming his sword downwards, he made sure that will land on the machine's head breaking his fall at the same time destroying it with his sword.

CRASH! The sword and his weight crushed the hapless robot beneath him. As the robot falls he jumps immediately to cut down the others that tried to get him. He cut down 5 machines in succession making a room for himself, and the defenders who decided to join him.

"Come on captain, let's kick their buns out of this kingdom!" he said, the captain nod.

"ATTACK!" a cry of determination was heard as the remaining defenders leap out their cover and charged at the machines, determined more now than before since their hero is fighting alongside with them. If they can hold out an attack consist of more than 500 machines in the grasslands, Finn is sure that they will cleanse this attack which is only consisted of 150 machines. They have to win, they have to.

"It's not possible! How did it happen?" the evil mastermind slammed his fist to a nearby wall, crushing it instantly, in frustration for he just witnessed the destruction of his machines. He knew at that rate his attack force will be wasted. He turned to his commander.

"Send all of you forces now. Crush them! Crush them - oooofff!" the next thing he knew he was flying sideways to his right, crashing to a nearby house.

"Hello" Bonnibel said as she landed where Dr. Broccoli once where. She immediately dispatched the commander and the nearby squad of machines before they could react. She then turned to the destroyed house. "Aaawww I thought you would say _hi_" she said as she saw Dr. Broccoli coming out of the rubble, dusting off his suit. For the first time them met eye to eye.

Broccoli's suit is much larger than Bonnibel, it has green light marking that draw throughout the suit. Equipped only with an armored fist and a missile launcher on his back. Bonnibel scanned his suit, clearly she never seen anything like it. She tried her best not to underestimate Broccoli's suit.

"I was, until you gave me a _delicious sandwich_!" he spat back, annoyed.

"That's Candy Kingdom's hospitality when it comes to guest like you" a clear sarcasm in her voice.

"Touché"

"What do you want?" her tone returning to seriousness.

"I want the kingdom-…" he was cut off.

"Sorry the kingdom is _not for sale_!"

"I want you-…"

"Sorry again, I'm already taken. Not open for suitors" she said with a little smug on her voice, completely mocking him and proud to be Finn's lover.

"I'm not looking for a date! I'm here to destroy you! Destroy this kingdom! And I will not be denied of my task." And with that he charged forward, using his entire body as a battering ram.

He may have the strength, but Bonnibel has the agility. Thanks to the rear thrusters on her suit, she manages to dodge the charge at a split second and send her kick towards his back. The jet boots amplified the speed as she made a roundhouse kick that send Dr. Broccoli hitting the wall in front of him, debris falling at the impact.

"For an evil master mind, you are really predictable." She said.

He pulled himself off the wall. "Am I?" he immediately fired a small cluster of missiles at her. Bonnibel dodge them but this was a trap. She was distracted enough to never notice Broccoli jump towards her tackling her towards the ground with a large thump.

He immediately got up, picked up Bonnibel by the head of her suit and threw her like a ragdoll towards the cluster of houses.

CLASH!

CRASH!

BAM!

BOOM!

Mixture of explosions and crashing of random things echoed throughout her head. Her back began to ache as she impact wall after wall of the houses she flew into. She just shut her eyes, thinking out the pain. Finally she is out of the houses and she landed in the ground, skidding at 25 feet before going to a complete stop.

She stood up groggily. Her back felt weird, her feet were slightly numb from the crash. Her HUD is flashing yellow. She must take caution if she is to stay long. She has to be careful of her moves.

Dr Broccoli immediately caught up with her. He stood rather like a victor. Bonnibel could see the smugness on his face. "Come on is that all you got? I thought the Iron Princess will bring up a better fight."

Just as he finished his sentence Bonnibel lunged at her. Her fist raised aiming at Broccoli's head. Her thrusters are powering her attack. WHAM! Her fist impacts the head visor, sending small cracks on Broccoli's vision.

"AGRRGH! You will pay for that!" he said as he reeled back from her attack.

Bonnibel kept her assault. Her fist and her feet impacted random parts of his suit. Sparks and loud clanking sounds were echoing in the deserted candy plaza. Clearly she is using her speed as an advantage, giving no chance of him performing a counter attack. Broccoli kept reeling backwards as the thruster powered kicks impacted his abdomen. After much assault he hit a nearby house, the wall crack and stone debris fall on top of him every time he was hit.

"ENOUGH!" he shrieked as he grabbed the incoming kick from Bonnibel and twist it clockwise, her entire body followed suit. Then he lifted her and slammed her to a nearby lamp post and finally throwing her into a nearby candy gym.

He stood up and faced the gym. He was about to fire a missile shot on the gym when a barbell plate flew towards him, hitting his shoulder, sending his aim off. A look of disbelief cross his face for a moment when another barbell plate hits his arm; soon a barrage of plate hits his frame and he has to step back again from the recoil of each hit.

Bonnibel choose her moment carefully when she threw her last plate, she picked up a barbell bar with a 2,000 pound plate stacked together in one end and charge at Broccoli. She slammed the plated end of the bar into his head like a baseball bat.

CRASH! WHAM!

Sparks flying every time she hits home on her opponent. Left! Right! Down! Upwards! She kept hitting Broccoli until the bar itself collapses from repeated attacks. Broccoli fell down beside a lamp post. She stared at him with murderous eyes.

"Is that all you got Princess Bubblegum, I expect better than this." He said coldly as he grips the post tightly.

"How do you know my…"she began shocked at what he said.

"Name? Let's say I've done my homework a lot lately. And you should be prepared for anything!" as he said the last word, he rooted out the lamp post and used it as bat to hit Bonnibel before she could react. This sucker punch sends her flying to the plaza fountain; her back hit the fountain too hard that her body recoiled brutally upon impact. She praised Glob that she has the suit. She would been dead from that kind of impact without the suit on.

"Ugh that's hurts" she muttered, a sense of nausea hitting her like ton of bricks. She looked up to see Dr. Broccoli approaching holding the lamp post, his left hand tapping the end of the post like he's going to beat the Glob out of her.

"BATTER UP!" he said as he swung the lamp post on her. She dodge out of the way, instincts taking over her, as her mind slightly went blank as she lets her body take over. Natural instincts.

"Hold Still!" he said frustratingly as he swung the post hitting other objects in the street but not Bonnibel. Mailbox, fire hydrants, road signs flew everywhere as the post hit them. Talk about city golf.

Finally Bonnibel got tired of dodging and wait for the right time to shoot the darn thing out of his hand. At the last swing, she duck down and let the pole past over her. When the pole past by, she flipped her arm and aimed the repulsor blaster on her hand on the tip of the pole.

BLAM!

The pole as knocked out of Broccoli's hand as it flew away from him, shattering upon impact. Broccoli was surprise at her reflex action but also somewhat amused of this fight. Clearly she is giving everything she got.

"You wanna play fair? Fine let's do this your way!" he said knuckling his knuckles.

"You're the one who cheated in the first place." She retorted, motioning her fingers to come at her.

He charge at her raising his fist, Bonnibel just stood, hands poised. At mere inches away, she uses her left arm to block the incoming punch and counter with her own uppercut. The entire action seemed slow motion as Broccoli's helmet is shattered once more with her iron fist.

The bigger they are the harder they fall, indeed it was true. A counter uppercut made Dr Broccoli stumble backwards giving Bonnibel a chance to perform combination of punches at him.

WHAM!

WHAM!

She became over confident at her attack that the delivery of her punches slows down a fraction of a second. This was enough for Broccoli to make his move. He caught both of Bonnibel's fists with his enlarged hand. He then squeezes it slowly and painfully, Bonnibel groaned in pain as she felt her fists were being crushed by her own suit gloves. Suddenly he stops and raised his free hand.

"My turn" he said as he punched her dead on the face.

Three more punches in her face and he grabbed her by her shoulders and tossed her into the air. While she was in the air, he activated his thrusters and flew kept up with her. He then assaulted her with a barrage of fist. When she was falling, Broccoli immediately went above her and slammed her down with both of his hands.

WHAM!

Her decent was much faster than the speed which she flew up. Her HUD is already in red, systems are frozen shut, and she can't activate her thrusters, she can't do anything.

BOOM!

She impacted the soft candy dirt creating a crater. She was about to move when Broccoli landed on top of her, "I thought you can _fly_." He said sarcastically and then stood her up held her shoulder, she was not moving, he held both of her wings tightly. Her armor is already battered the red coloring as already fading out, several dents and dirt colored her entire body, and she was tired.

"Let's see if you can fly" he said then ripped out both of her wings, sparks and electricity flew out from her back. She gasped in horror on his actions; her HUD is now flashing read, indicating the wings was gone.

"Now fly!" he said as he tossed her towards another group of houses.

She landed in another open space once she skidded to a halt. She was already groaning in pain, her body is already betraying her commands, every move was painful. The suit already suggesting shutting down, systems are still frozen shut, weaponry, flight is inaccessible, basic movements were difficult to perform.

"O-override! Override! Initiate emergency p-protocol" she said in a weak tone.

Immediately the HUD flashed yellow as the suit entered emergency protocol. Flight systems are limited to jump jet style and repulsor blasters have balance power.

"Can't fly, that's bad…" Broccoli said as he landed in front of her. Bonnibel just stood up she was panting hard, trying her best to fight all the pain she is feeling.

"Y-you think I depend on those wings to fly." She hovered, "I don't need them." True she didn't need them she can fly without them, but not in emergency protocol. To lessen her weight she detached the remaining smaller wings on her back. She then lifted her mask to reveal her bruised faced and bleeding lips. She spat out a dribble of blood on the ground in defiance. No need of hiding anymore, she is already sick of it.

"Come on I can do this all day!" she said in a strong voice, raising her arms in fighting stance, fingers motioning him to come at her.

Broccoli bowed at her proposal. "As you wish Princess Bubblegum."

They both now in a deadlock, war and chaos was all around them. The battle on the main avenue is loudly heard from their location; the explosions from the grasslands were also heard. Bonnibel couldn't help but smile, reminded back then about Finn playing games with the same kind of scenario. She wondered if there is going to be some background action music. Finn, sweet loving Finn.

Bonnibel closed her mask once more as she move towards her opponent. Her body pains were gone, blood pumping she felt no pain anymore, adrenaline is finally kicking in. no matter What it takes she's going to take him down, one way or another.

* * *

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN? WE CAN'T HOLD THIS FOREVER!" Flame Princess shouted over the noise of the artillery fire.

"We need to push forward, it is the very obvious choice and the best option" the vampire retorted.

For about ten minutes the two women formed a barrier that stopped the artillery explosion from hitting them again. Behind the two women is the rest of the coalition ready for the attack.

"How we can't hold on longer to this kind of firepower."

Marceline lifted her mask and shot her an stupid look. "You're made of _fire_ you can absorb those kind of attacks. The more you get hit, the more you get powerful."

"Really?"

"YEAH! Go on give it a try!"

The fire elemental closed her eyes and focused on amplifying her powers based on the artillery attacks. She succeeded for every attacks her flames began to expand, soon Marceline dropped her shield as she let the fire elemental's fire shield cover the entire coalition.

"Alright people! Let's go!" Marceline ordered as she led the way for the coalition. Flame Princess is in the front providing the shield. They advance slowly at the machines who fired their blasters and everything they got, with no effect. At 25 meters Flame Princess pushed the fire shield towards the enemy as a fire tsunami. The first three lines were vaporized instantly; the other shielded themselves from the sudden blast, making them blind to the incoming rushed attack by the coalition.

BANG! BOOM!

The explosions and crashing of random things invade everyone's ears as the coalition clashed with the machines. Skewering and stabbing and clashing of swords, spears, blades, even shields. The tanks provided support as one by one, they fired their cannons at the coalition, some banana guards flew upwards as the shells hit them head on, and it also hit their own companions. They didn't care, they got orders to shoot even killing their own allies.

"Marceline! We need to take out those tanks!" Flame Princess shouted over to the vampire, while she is busy dealing with machines that come at her. Her flame swords are cutting like hot knife through butter.

"Got it! Same plan! You draw their fire, I'll take them out!"

"Hurry up in destroying them, those slimes are very disgusting!" she flew high, drawing the AA fire to her.

"Sometimes you have to messy." She said as she went to stealth mode to go into position. For her this was too easy, they know what do...

Unfortunately, Blargetha also knew what to do. She made a counter plan to Marceline and Flame Princess' anti-tank strategy. She has one more trick of her slimy sleeves and she knew it is time to play her ace cards. She radioed her Air Marshall.

"Air Marshall, bring the rain! Bring the rain!" she said then closing the line.

Soon the massive sounds of propellers went overhead she looked to see her ace cards into play. The bright sky is partly covered with the shadows of slime planes thundered passed over head.

"Uhh, guys! We got problem! Look out!" Jake shouted while pointing at the incoming planes which were diving down for a strafing run. The coalition ducked as the planes flew past them.

"Marceline changing plans, we need to take out those planes!" Flame Princess shouted, as she shoots down a slime plane with her fire balls and dodge to barrage of fire coming from both the planes and the AA tanks. Unfortunately it was too much for her as she was hit several times, her flames shrink and she screamed in pain.

Marceline caught her, "Thanks."

"No problem, how do you deal with this? This is just keep getting worst for us. We can't handle this alone!"

"Even in my giant form this is to many those slimes are good in taking out flames."

"Not an option."

"Then what option do you suggest?"

Just as Flame Princess asked that question, a huge swirling purple portal appeared above the battle zone. The slime planes bug off for a while at the sudden appearance of the portal.

"What the?" Flamer Princess said as she raised a brow, she taught this could be another enemy or a friend. Marceline knew otherwise.

"That's the portal to the Crystal Dimension." Marceline said.

"Wait Crystal Dimension is the home of the..." the fire elemental was cut short when she saw a familiar figure came through the portal. Jake just smiled and his eyes went wide with relief in it.

"LADY!" he shouted the others beside him cheered as well.

Lady Rainicorn flew towards Jake "Sorry sweetie we are late"

"It's alright; maybe you can help us now."

"Sure..." she blasted a plane out of the sky then joined Marceline and Flame Princess.

"I brought help." At her tones, Lady's parents Bob and Ethel Rainicorn appeared followed by at least three dozen armed rainicorns soldiers behind them. Bob was wearing his old military uniform from the Rainicorn-Dog Wars.

"ATTACK!" Bob ordered his men as he and his wife lead the charge. They engaged the slime planes in a fierce dog fight.

"You two, try and deal with those things down there. We will handle the planes up here" Ethel said before dodging and blasting an incoming slime plane.

"Yes, Ma'am" Flame Princess answered politely as she and Marceline went back to their anti-tank strategy. They have to deal with the tanks to keep the pressure off the rainicorns and they have to do it fast. The AA tank's attention suddenly went divided, 10 were attacking the rainicorns, The other 10 were targeting them. The two women dodged the stream of fire as they close in from above. A stray shot manages to glance Marceline's right side, she cursed a little.

"FP use a fire shield!"

"What?" the fire elemental asked confused.

"Just do it!"

Flame Princess made a fire shield in front of them, but they were shrinking immediately from the intense slime AA fire. She winced a little from the pain.

"When I tell you to throw the shield do it. Throw it at the tanks, it will temporarily disrupt their targeting systems. Your shield has EMP capabilities, just do as I say!"

Flame Princess tries her best to keep the shield intact until the right moment; she doesn't need to wait long.

"NOW!"

The fire elemental pushed the shield towards the tanks; soon it shortly impacted the line tanks. Marceline's idea worked, the tanks stopped firing giving them time to get in position. It was just in the nick of time, that the tanks start firing again but the two women were now on the blind spot of the AA tanks.

"Let get this party started!" Marceline said brandishing her axe bass.

Flame Princess' hands formed into fire swords "Gladly..."

* * *

"HIIYAAH!" a sharp roundhouse kick made contact with Broccoli's helmet for the 5th time, sending him tumbling backwards towards a park bench. The evil mastermind immediately grabbed the bench and throws it towards Bonnibel who just catch the bench in mid air and threw it back at him. Direct hit, the bench was utterly destroyed the moment it made contact with Broccoli's abdomen section.

"Return to sender are we?" he said.

Bonnibel kept her attack combination of punches and kicks but Broccoli already knew her moves and he successfully counter every attack she had. He countered them with his own smashing attacks, Bonnibel barely block it completely. One attack got her off guard and she caught a crushing slam to her head. She crossed her arms over head to stopped Broccoli's arm from crushing her.

Her armor is creaking hard as she racked up her suit to the limit. Her arms were shaking, from Broccoli's arm weight. She was already sweating hard, HUD flashing red, indicating the intense stress on the armor on her arms. Soon she falls down on her knees, and Broccoli smirk.

"Getting tired out Princess?" he said as he applied more pressure to his arms, he felt that any moment, her defences will fall.

"Grrr... N-not in your l-life!" she said in defiance, she forced her voice out of her grunts. The creaking sound of metal is now clearly heard. HUD is flashing red, that's it!

WHAM!

Her arms gave way as she was crushed by two massive arms. Her body made a small crater in the ground. She was groaning loudly as she felt the extreme pain shot through her body after Broccoli's arms pin her down. The evil mastermind then kicked her to a nearby wall and step forward to her. Masked lifted, she tried to get up but both the suit and her body is not responding to her commands. She looked up to her adversary and spat at her feet, a mixture of blood and bubblegum saliva now stains Broccoli's left boots.

"What are you waiting for? Hesitant to kill a Lady?" she said coldly, her eyes were burning with rage. "Come on do it!" some of her bubblegum hair is now hanging out of her armor, her face is bruised badly, and she has minor cuts and her lips is bleeding worse than before. She is licking it stop the bleeding. Oh man she _is _really in bad shape!

"No, It's just a shame that I will destroy such a pretty face..." he laugh then armed his missile launcher, the laser sights were targeted on her forehead. Only thing she can do now is close her eyes and think of Finn. Finn, oh sweet loving Finn. This is it!

Her world suddenly went black and silence the moment she closed her eyes. Even for a mere nanoseconds, she even thought that time slowed down. _'Finn, Finn, Finn! I will always love you!" _she mentally screamed in her head, a small tear escaped her sad eyes.

Broccoli's missiles were now powering up.

BOOM!


	19. Face The World Together

BOOM!

"AARRGGHH!" the wailing scream of Dr. Broccoli invaded Bonnibel's ears. This wasn't Glob world or the 50th dead world. In fact she wasn't at any dimensions people go to when they died. She opens her eyes only to see the tear soaked candy dirt in front of her. She was still in the war torn Candy Kingdom.

She looked to see Broccoli stepping back away from her. A trail of smoke is emitting from his suit. He was suddenly hit again by a barrage of fire that only Glob knows where.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"AAHH!" he screamed again as the volley of fire hits his suit, some of its pieces are being shredded. Then someone or something charged at him, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him at the nearby Candy Bar. As he crashes Bonnibel could see the figure, it was the Mk VI!

"It is n-not p-p-possible…" she said weakly as she watched the Mk VI fire all of its Blam Burglerber weapons at the Candy Bar. The Gatling Cannon on its back is rotating wildly, spreading the Blam Burglerber projectiles at the building.

She knows the Mk VI is not remote operated like her current suit, so it anyone's guest who could might be operating it. She thought it was probably Peppermint Butler, she chuckled at that idea.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard an explosion from the bar, the Mk VI just fired its shoulder mounted missiles at the building it, causing it to collapse completely, in hopes of crushing Dr Broccoli.

When it was over, the only sound she heard is the burning debris and the creaking of the destroyed bar, she stared at the Mk VI with amazement, thinking how on the world it found her here, and who could be piloting the suit. she doesn't wait long to wonder when the suit turn its head to look at her, she mentally gulp even though the suit was her creation, she felt a little fear when facing for the first time, she usually use it not fight it.

The suit approached her slowly and reached out a hand to her, "Are you alright?" it asked.

'_That Voice! That Voice! It's him! It's him!' _she mentally screamed in her mind as her eyes went out her sockets. Though muffled she can still recognize the voice. The suit lifted it's mask to reveal the face of the person she love the most.

Finn the Human

"OH GLOB! OH GLOB!" she exclaimed as she pulled him close to her and gave her the most tightening bear hug she has given on her entire lifetime.

The human was surprise at her action but he hugged her back with the same force, they are wearing suits so it's not a problem but still he kept caution of not to crush her.

"Let's get you to safety" he said as began to tug her away but Bonnibel remained defiant.

"No, I will stay, you can't handle this alone" she said gripping his arm a little tightly.

"Peebles I didn't say I will fight him-…."

"We both know that's not going to happen"

He groaned, "Have you look at the mirror lately? You are battered and bruised, Glob it I don't want you to get hurt anymore!"

"Finn… let's do this together… you said once that we should face the world together. Remember our first night? We promised to each other that we will do this together and overcome any obstacle that stands in our way." There is a mixture of sweetness and plea on her voice, Finn is already convince but he has to put how far she can go on this argument.

"Peebles…"

"Finn Please…." She squeezed his hand.

The human sighed, "Alright but stay behind me, let me take him head on"

"Okay"

Finn produced a device from the secret compartment of the Mk VI. He handed it to Bonnibel. "Here use this, Beemo said that thing can recharge the Arc Reactor back to full power." He held out a circular device that really looks like it was meant to fit on the circular chest piece of her suit.

Bonnibel replied with a smirk. "You know where to place it right? Go on place it..." her voice were somewhat dirty as it sounds like making Finn blushed.

"Sure" he was about to place the device on her chest when she spoke again.

"Relax Finn, this not the first time we did this…" she purred softly. Finn was awkwardly sweating now. When the device was successfully plug in on her chest, she moaned loudly.

"You felt that?" he asked.

"I _feel _you" she said before pulling him in to a deep kiss as her chest piece glows brightly from charging. Suddenly she doesn't felt tired or weak anymore, she was with him and that's all that is matters.

Like always, Beemo's timing couldn't be any better. Just when about they are gonna fall in into each other's warmth, Beemo contacted them via their comlink.

"Welcome Back Princess, I take it you manage to receive my Reactor Charger"

They broke off the kiss with a groan of frustration and Bonnibel replied "Yes Beemo, the Arc Reactor is charging steadily you can run a diagnostic now if you want." A sense of frustration was at her tone which Beemo noticed.

"Did I interrupted something?" although he/she already know the answer.

"NO!" they both said at the same time.

"Okay, but do try to continue intimacy later on, we got problems and war to dealt with."

The couple blushed but they had to admit the computer is right so Bonnibel ask "how's the suit?"

"The suit is 100% percent operational, terminating emergency protocol. Now you have access to full capability of the suit. Be warned though, armor integrity is severely compromise, refrain from taking further extensive damage."

"That's alright I got my _man _here to back me up now." She said with confidence.

"Princess, Broccoli has escape" Beemo announced making the coupled their heads towards the destroyed bar, they notice that a portioned was moved at the rear back part.

"DARN IT!" She screams in frustration Finn held her shoulders and stared at her magenta colored eyes

"We will find him." He said

"Finn you don't have to bother yourself, I'm detecting a large number of enemies head your way, and they are going to arrive in a minute. You better prepare yourselves."

"Keep me posted on the battle Beemo" the computer cut the line.

"Okay's what's the plan?" Finn asked her

"We are on open ground, the best way is to lead them behind that house, funneling them gives us a high amount of chance" she replied

"Alright stay there and I will draw them in."

"NO, you stay there Broccoli want me, not you, it will be very convincing if I draw them in."

"Peebles, what did I just told you while ago?"

"Finn stop arguing please."

"Not until you go in there and wait. This is your plan so you lead."

"Not in there Finn the human!" she puts her hands on her hips.

Finn puts his hand on top of his head and groaned "Peebles if you didn't go in there right now, will personally pull you by force" he said

"Make me"

He decides to move in "that's it I-…" he was cut off when the machines appeared out of nowhere and immediately surrounded them, blocking any chances of escape. They were only two of them and the machines are like numbering to 50, indeed they are going to face this challenge together.

The machines looked different than the others they've faced in the grasslands these were more formidable and deadly. They stood back to back to each other looking left and right as the machines raised their blasters, ready to attack. Running out of options and ideas, Finn look at Bonnibel who stared back at her. she kept her hair back inside her armor and nodded towards him. At the same time they both shut the mask off, and the optics glowed brightly. No plan, no strategy, one thing to do:

Fight their way out, together!

* * *

BAM! BLAM! CLANK!

The machines fired their blasters at the couple who shoots back with their own weapons. Some of the machines tries to do some melee work but they were no match as they were cut down like a piece of paper. One unfortunate machine is brought down by Finn with his to two Blam Burglerber pointing at the machine's head.

BLAM!

Rapid shots tore the machine apart as grease, oil and metal shrapnel splat out on Finn's face as he cut down the machine at point blank range. His Gatling gun on the back however score multiple kill immediately in quick succession, firing on all directions in quick burst. When they got the distance, the couple stood back to back with each other as the blasted away the incoming machines. Projectiles are flying everywhere, one repulsor hand is on the left, the other is on the front. In Finn's case, his both arms are spread outwards as he aim both left and right with his Blam burglerber in arms and the Gatling on his back is rotating back wards to gave support to Bonnibel.

CLANK! CLANK!

The sound of hark clanking was heard as Bonnibel gave her kick full blow on a machine that was coming at her. With Finn covering her back, she charged at the nearest machine and gave it a direct strong punch on the head. Metal parts exploded into the air as the fist impact the head. Her other hand is blasting the others on her left side.

She'd done this a few more times before realizing that the machine were too many to fight she can't sustain anymore damage. She figured that it is time to activate her most powerful weapon. He called Finn

"FINN GET DOWN!"

The human looked at her confused before noticing her wrist was glowing. He immediately get the point. As he went down, Bonnibel activated her weapon, the high intensity laser. She twirled as the laser hit every machine and object around her. It is finished as soon as it began, in a blink of an eye, all machines were cut in half and several nearby lamp post and mailboxes were also cut in half.

Finn looked up at the aftermath, and gasped. Seconds ago they were surrounded now they were alone in the middle of destroyed machines.

"Whoa, can I have one of those?" he asked.

Bonnibel kept the lasers back to her wrist and shrugged "Sorry dear, girl's accessory. Besides you are already wearing 'lady' armor you know that right?" she smiled

Finn blushed, "What!? I knew that but the weapons are awesome! AH! I will so get you! You!" he said as his face became tomato red, he remembers his embarrassment from the "Armor of Zeldoron" issue years ago.

"Whatever" she didn't even bother to hold back the laugh. Finn just crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment even though his mask is closed.

"Now where is that fool? I got a score to settle with him. I'm going to beat the vitamins out of him for beating you up. No one beats my lady" Finn said as he slammed his fist together.

"Sounds delicious Finn…" she said seductively

"Gross, it's not what it sounds like"

"Then what does it sounds like?"

He was about to reply when Beemo interrupted.

"Guys are you alright"

"Yeah what's up Beemo?" Bonnibel replied

"Lady and the rainicorns joined the fight at the grass lands."

"Yeah, we will definitely win this thing now!" Finn exclaimed

"There is a catch, they are just holding off Blargetha's air support, she got air planes now."

"Aww great, so it is just a stalemate again? We never gain the initiative from the start!" Finn groaned, Bonnibel held his shoulder.

"Have faith okay?" she said in a sweet tone, Finn felt his problems suddenly washed away.

"Okay" he smiled again

"How is the battle in the city?"

"It is over, the Police are moping up the destroyed machines, Broccoli diverted his remaining forces to you, but seeing as it is destroyed now, he is the only one who is not accounted for."

"I see we will deal with him, send the rest of the Banana Guards to the grasslands, the Candy copters as well. They need reinforcements now."

"We'll do princess…. Hold on another signal is headed your way and this no ordinary robot."

"Broccoli" she hissed the name in venom.

"Just do it Beemo, we will handle him here, this has to end now!" Finn said and Beemo hung up.

She lifted her mask and took a deep breath. Finn also lifted his mask and look at her worryingly. "Stay behind me"

She looked at him with a little tiredness "Sure but don't go alone okay? I'm here, we will defeat him together." She held his hand fingers intertwining.

"Yeah" he sighed

"We need to find a way to take him down, direct attacks are useless against him." Bonnibel said.

"His Armor is somewhat invincible, nothing can stop it"

"Everything has a weakness Finn…"

"Hmm.. you may have a point when, I shot him with Blam Buglerber, he recoiled back covering a part of his body, clearly he was hurt and he was shielding it from my attack."

"What part of his body?" she put her hand on her chin in thought.

"His back I guess…."

"That might be it, I knew that guy is very predictable"

The human shot her with stupid look.

"What? It is best to hide things behind your back right?" she shrugged "Keep his sights in you, I will try to hit his back see if we inflict any damages.

"Sounds like a plan"

Suddenly a thud was heard behind Finn, as Dr Broccoli landed on the ground, a small crack was formed on the ground on where he lands. As he walked towards them, the ground slightly shakes.

"Well, Well, well, if isn't Finn the human… and look he's wearing lady armor, how embarrassing" he laughed.

"At least I can kick your buns to your face!" he spat back.

"Foolish! You maybe fooled me back then but you cannot fool this time, no one can stop me, not even you!" at that, he fired his missiles at the couple who dodge it by jumping on either side, the missile exploded on the ground behind them.

Finn immediately draw Broccoli's attention by shooting his Ball Blam burglerber at the evil mastermind. Sparks flew everywhere as the small rapid balls bounces off the armor. The Gatling cannon however is making a slight dent. Broccoli returned fire with his missiles but they were shot down by Finn's Gatling cannon.

Meanwhile Bonnibel tried going behind and trying to analyze the structure of Broccoli's suit and at what she found was extremely remarkable. The suit perfectly design to combat her suits; all knock and crannies are covered with thick armor plating, and despite it's heavy feature, it was very fast, a simple gyro system enables the movement of the suit. she then focused her attention to what Finn said, his back. She found all of Finn's hits they were scattered however but she notice something that she think was out of place.

"Beemo scanned the diagram I'm going to send to you"

"You got it Princess"

She immediately sent the diagram back to Beemo and less than 10 seconds she got the answer she was looking for: his weakness.

"Princess, the diagram you sent me is generator plating system, Dr Broccoli is using a 200HV generator used for tanks during the mushroom war, old but very effective. How ever it has a flaw, a direct physical impact could cause the generator to shut down, or even explode."

"So if we hit his back, he will slow down, the suit will black out or he will explode?"

"Precisely, explosion is more likely when the generator is come in contact with either the Repulsor or the Ball Buglerber."

"And if the generator explodes?"

"The suit is more vulnerable since the explosion is internal, weakening the foundation of the armor plating. Be advice though that Broccoli is carrying a back up power, so it would be best to hit him while his suit is out. The suit is also protected with a shielding system that reflects light physical attacks. Without power no shield, he is a sitting vegetable…"

"Okay got it" she quickly formulated a plan and call Finn.

"Finn I knew his secret now"

"Yeah, that's great now how about some help!"

"Oh right" she flew towards Broccoli and gave him a powered fist.

WHAM!

He stepped back but manage to grabbed Bonnibel by the shoulders with both arms. Finn went behind him climbed on top of him, wrapped his legs on his head and began to pound the head with his heavy arms.

"FLARES!" she screamed

The Mk VII's flares were ejected from her hips directly shooting at Broccoli's line of sight. He was suddenly blinded for a moment, Letting go of Bonnibel who tackle him towards a nearby house, who happens to be Cinnamon Bun's. Finn jump off him in the last minute and stood beside Bonnibel and they both fired their weapons at the pinned mastermind.

BOOM!

Smoke covered the area as soon as the stopped. But Broccoli is not backing down as he charged at couple who dodge again.

"Man when will this guy ever quit?" Finn said,

"Does that matter?" Bonnibel replied as she shoots her Repulsor blasters.

"Any new Ideas?"

"Listen Carefully…."

* * *

The skies above the vast grass lands is battle field as slime planes and the rainicorns chased each other in close proximity trying to shoot each other down. One by one both fighters took their toll, a few rainicorns fall as they were hit but not with taking down a group of planes with them.

Down below the AA tanks were destroyed, relieving the heavy pressure on the rainicorns. Now Marceline and Flame Princess is standing back to back as they split the main robot force in half.

Marceline grabbed two long cables from the nearby destroy tank and tossed it towards the Fire Elemental.

"Snake Fire!" the vampire said.

Flame Princess nodded and as soon the cable hits her hands fires immediately covered the metal making a fire whip. She twirl towards the machines hitting large groups at the same time, she even grabbed two from a far and use it as projectile and threw it towards the tanks, exploding upon impact.

They held out for a few minutes until the rest of the coalition manage to keep up with them. The machines were now retreating to regroup. Jake and Susan came to them. The large woman is covered in grease and sweat.

"You fight alone those things, not safe without us." Susan said.

"Hey don't sweat it we can handle this" Marceline shrugged.

"Heh! This will be easy now, without those tanks the copters can demolish all of them." Jake said.

"Still we cannot rely on the Copters too much, it is not guaranteed." Flame Princess said looking up on the battle above them. Everyone followed her gaze. Jake sighed

"I think it is best if you two help them, the quicker we get rid of those planes, the faster we win this thing."

"Good Idea, come one vampire, let's have some fun. Push forward Jake, you are in charge now. Everyone FOLLOW JAKE!"

Everyone cheered as the two women flew off, and then looked towards Jake for orders. The magical dog just enlarged his hands and said "CHARGE!" they chased off the retreating machines that were now on the border of the Ice Kingdom.

"NO! NO! NO!" Blargetha scream in anger as she saw the destruction of her entire frontline force, the rest were retreating towards their last line. She saw the coalition is now making a counter attack.

"Commander sends the reserves next, stop them all! Stop-…" she was cut short when she heared an explosion in her right side, heading towards in the Ice Kingdom. She looked through her Binoculars to see the tanks in the area exploded. She looked closer to see an army of snow golems began attacking followed by group of small penguins carrying Ice Halberds.

"WHAT?" she said in disbelief as the machine completely misses the shots never hitting the new attackers.

The machines were not program to hit smaller targets like penguins, even the tanks are having a hard time aiming at these creatures. The penguins swing their halberds on the feet of the machines, cutting down their legs. Once they were down, they slammed the heads apart. The Snow Golems however were easy prey for the tanks.

"WENK!" Gunter quack as he lead the charge. Ice King was behind him, carrying an ice sword.

"Get out of my Kingdom you slime dirt bags!" he said as he slashed a machine with his sword. The tanks reversed out to get a better shot, but they were just simply pushed back, giving no time for them to fire their guns.

"Stop this old Fool; send the reserves to crush him!"

Just then, a large Banana cavalry riding on candy horses is hitting her left flank, Completely splitting her forces into three. She began to panic as her world began to shrink faster and faster. Her remaining force was now numbering only to 200, her air force was now obliterated and the rainicorns were now supporting the coalition. In no time her force were now numbering to 50 and the three pronged force is now surrounding her. Marceline hovered in front of her tank, raising her repulsor blaster, Flame Princess and Lady was right behind her.

"Checkmate Blargetha! Give it up!" she demanded.

"NEVER!" the Slime spat back, the main guns of the super tank aimed at Marceline. When she was about to fire,

ZAP!

In the blink of an eye, the guns when frozen solid, now she wouldn't dare to fire them or risk of explosion. She looked at Ice King who smirk at her, clearly trying his best in flirting.

"NO! NO! NO!" Blargetha slammed her hands to hull of her tank. "ATTACK DESTROY ALL OF THEM!" she ordered the machines in a last ditch effort to push the coalitions back.

The machines attacked desperately but all 50 of them were instantly cut down by their adversaries leaving only Blargetha and her useless tank. At that she cried in defeat, and the coalition cheered.

In the aftermath of the battle, the banana guard captain, Flame Princess' brother and the Marauder Chieftain assets the damage done to their side. The total loses of the coalition rack up to 40 with 70 wounded. 10 were killed in the banana guards, 30 were from the fire guards. Almost 50 percent of the wounded were Marauders who took most of the concentrated attack on their second push on the enemy line. The Chieftain was about to lose a nerve upon seeing his men, in injured state, Susan and Jake comfort him.

Minutes later a fleet of Candy Copters arrived carrying reinforcements and squads of medics and civilian doctors, they are led by Dr. Princess. She herself helps the medics carry the wounded on stretchers to the waiting copters.

"Put him here" she pointed one of the empty spaces of the helicopter as the medics carry an injured Marauder.

It took several trips for the copters to evacuate the injuried and the dead soldiers. Susan and the Marauder Chieftain went with copters back to the Candy Kingdom. After that, the only thing left is the remaining coalition force, who is busy stacking up the destroyed machines and tanks. The Rainicorns went back to the crystal dimension along with their wounded comrades, but Lady stayed behind. Flame Princess and Marceline is guarding Blargetha, who is now handcuffed, on top of her tank. Ice king flew back towards his home when Blargetha shoved him off and Marceline scolded him yet again. Poor old fool.

"You have no idea, how big your trouble cost us" Flame Princess began, her eyes were literally ablaze as she looks at Blargetha who wince.

"Yes, you're lucky that your sister is handling your trials, if no one is holding you right now, I would have torn your slime flesh piece by piece." Marceline added with a little venom. This time Blargetha was scared, shaking, she kept her head down in shame and start sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. HE made me do this! I didn't want this! HE did it!" she said desperately.

Marceline snickered "Too late to play the blame game honey!"

Flame Princess crossed her arms over her chest "yes, save it for the trials of you kingdom, I'm sure honesty will prevail."

At that a candy copter landed in front of them. Slime Princess followed by Elder Plops and a squad of Slime Soldiers stepped out of the copter. Elder Plops is shaking his head in disappointment.

"Your in a world of trouble Blargetha" Slime Princess began.

"Yes, I Elder Plops, the coolest guy in our kingdom, sentence you to slime trials, to punish you for your crimes and atrocity in our kingdom and Ooo. Take her away" he ordered the soldiers.

The soldiers escorted Blargetha back to the copter. She didn't said another word, as she kept sobbing in defeat, and sadness. Elder Plops then turned to the two ladies, "I'm deeply sorry for this fiasco. I didn't want this to happen, nor did not expected this. We Slime people are pacifist, I only wonder why Blargetha thought otherwise, but we will find out and give her the punishment of equal just."

"I think it is only best if you discuss this diplomatically with Princess Bubblegum, we are only here to help." Marceline said, diplomacy wasn't her style but she is surprise that she is doing it right now.

"As you wish, Slime Princess and I will return in four days for our apology. Again we are deeply sorry." He bowed respectfully and went back with Slime Princess in the copter. The candy copter then flew away towards the badlands.

When the copter was out of sight, Marceline is sighed. "Man that was physically exhausting."

"You said it." Flame Princess replied.

"We better help Bonnie though, she might be in trouble" the vampire was looking at the Candy Kingdom, pillars of smoke is being emitted visibly, clearly the fight is not yet over.

The fire elemental sighed as well, flexing her arms. "Let's go."

* * *

"Finn the weakness of his suit is the generator on his back, we need to slammed it open in order to disable him. We need to work together to get him distracted so one of us can hit his back!"

"Okay got it, I'll draw him out, and you hit his back!" Finn said as he flew towards him head on, slamming his fist again on Broccoli's abdomen.

"AHH! You will pay for that hero!"

"I'm full of debts already, get in line!" he spat back, he step back, Broccoli is following suit. BOnnibel snuck behind him and fired her wrist mounted missiles on his back.

BOOM!

The high explosive missile destroyed the armor plating of Broccoli's generator leaving the latter expose. She then fired a barrage of repulsor blast at the generator. It exploded in a fiery blast.

"AHH! IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" he said as his suit has powered down. He looked at Finn and Bonnibel who stood side by side, weapons raised, armed and loaded.

"JACKPOT!" they both said as they fired all of their weapons at him.

BOOM!

Mixture of missiles, Ball Blam Burglerbers, and repulsor blasters made home on Broccoli's suit, metal parts blew everywhere. Fire and smoke engulf the entire area as the shooting kept onwards. After a full minute, the guns stopped firing, the Gatling Cannon and the ball blam burglerber's were smoking hot.

Despite this Broccoli is still standing, though his suit was falling to pieces. Guess the backup power is running, Bonnibel noticed that his shield is gone. Time for the Finale!

"Finn step back I'll handle this."

Finn got his message, "I'm right behind you"

Bonnibel stood in front of Broccoli who is slowly approaching him, murder in his eyes, arms are reaching out to grab her. But she didn't let it happen. She charged up her Arc Reactor to fire of a Unibeam blast. At full power, she fired the beam.

BLAM!

The beam hits Broccoli dead on, the remaining parts of the suit exploded in the fiery blast. "NNNNOOO!" he screamed before the entire suit exploded sending the metallic debris everywhere.

When the smoke clears, the remains of Broccoli's suit lies at ground zero, Broccoli himself lays face down 10 meters from the husk. Bonnibel scanned his vitals, he is alive and unconscious.

"It is over" she said, as she lifted her mask and took a deep breath.

"Yeah and it's time to face the music." Finn replied holding her hand, fingers intertwined.

"No turning back"

"Face the world…" Finn looked at her with a smile.

She smiled back "together"

Marceline and Flame Princess then lands before them. "Hey need help" the vampire began.

"Sorry, the party's over." Finn said looking at the destroyed husk.

"Aww were late." Flame Princess said then noticed the unconscious Broccoli. "is that him?"

"Yup" Bonnibel replied.

The two women looked at him, Marceline winced. "Man I taught he was taller and more sinister looking"

"Sometimes expect the unexpected; the most powerful beings are the ones who did not visibly show it."

Marceline rolled her eyes "Whatever, so planning on spilling the beans Bonnie?"

"Yeah, no more hiding…" she said looking once more to Finn.

* * *

A week later, things were getting back to normal. The Candy Engineers were busy rebuilding the destroyed houses; the Candy Copters flew over head towing huge pile of destroyed machines and tanks to the smelting pit behind the kingdom proper, they will be recycled to build materials to restore the kingdom. Most of the Marauders have now recovered, decided to return back to their village, they carry their other comrades on their backs. Susan also went back underground to look after her tribe. Flame Princess told her brother to take the fire army back home, carrying their dead and wounded soldiers, while she herself stayed behind to see Bonnibel's confession.

The Princess of the Candy Kingdom found herself once more in the firing line of the Candy Press, she wore an arm cast on her right arm and her face is somewhat littered with bandages. Finn has also the same face, but for him it is only natural. He stood beside her like a body guard. Jake, Lady, Flame Princess and Marceline is standing at the side listening on what Bonnibel has to say.

"Princess, what happen to the perpetrator Dr. Broccoli?"

"Rest assured my fellow Candy Citizens, Dr Broccoli is now behind bars and serving his time on the Candy Maximum Security Prison."

"What about his accomplice Blargetha?"

"It is obvious that she is sent back to the Slime Kingdom for her trials and sentence." She shrugged.

"Many witness, reported that you were the Iron Princess. Is this true?" on of the press suddenly blurted out.

At that she suddenly looked at Finn who nodded at her. She smiled at him and looked at the press, who went silent for her answer. The only sound was heard were the flashing of cameras. Jake and the others just smiled, this is it.

"Okay here is the truth…" she held Finn's hand and intertwine her fingers at him. The press gasped at this, clearly one thing in mind. But the next words she said blew them away for good:

"I'm the Iron Princess!"

At those words the press goes wild, and Bonnibel and Finn couldn't help but smile.

-The End-

* * *

**Epilouge**

A lone mysterious figure, wanders the grass lands. Even after a week has passed, traces of war still etched at the vast landscape. Night was at full swing Candy copter retrieval operations were halted for hours now leaving the remaining machine husk unattended.

"Hmm... It's a shame that I'm too late" the figure shook his head while looking at the littered landscape. He approached one of the machines and inspected it carefully.

"Such design, never seen this one before. And it gives me an idea." The figure looked at the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

"You better prepare my dear Princess, I will come for you and I will take what is rightfully mine." The figure gave a small dramatic laugh before tugging the destroyed machine husk with him, clearly planning of making a suit of his own.


	20. Index

**Armor Index (As of Iron Princess Story) **

**Iron Princess Armor **

MK I – First generation suit, it lacks weaponry and flight capabilities are reduced to jump jet ability. It only has moderate agility and power. (Resemblance: Mk II Iron Man)

MK II – Second generation Suit, it has sleeker designs than the Mk I, and it has flight capabilities. It is also equipped with Repulsor Blasters and a targeting combat system. It suffers from extreme freeze issue when come in contact with sub zero temperature. (Resemblance: Mk II Iron Man)

MK III – Multi purpose combat suit, equipped with adequate weaponry and armor. Can deal with enemies that tradition weapons cannot take down. (Resemblance: Pepper Pott's Rescue suit)

MK IV – Multi purpose suit with a more advance user interface than the Mk III. Has a sleeker design to achieve less drag in flight. More weapons were added and first suit to be incorporated with a redesigned Arc Reactor that can fire Uni Beam. (Resemblance: Mk IV Iron Man 2)

MK V – A Specialized suit that can be folded down to a size of a heavy duty knapsack. Lightly armored due to its extreme mobility, but extremely agile. (Resemblance: Mk V Iron Man 2 suit mode only.)

MK VI – heavy duty combat suit design to take down heavier and larger enemies with ease. (Resemblance: War Machine body frame with an Mk VI chest piece Iron Man 2)

MK VII "Rocket Angel" – an advance suit design for full maneuverability, adequate weaponry to deal with multiple enemies or heavier enemies, and remarkable delivery system due to its ability to transform to airplane mode when remotely operated. Bonnibel's favorite suit. (Resemblance: Mk VII Avengers and wing design from Rocket Angel Command & Conquer Red Alert 3)

* * *

**Bubblegum Legion (Coming Soon) **

MK VIII "Shoko" (Coming Soon)

MK IX "Hot Rod" (Coming Soon)

MK X "Susan" (Coming Soon)

MK XI "Mr. Krabs" (Coming Soon)

MK XII "Shark Bait" (Coming Soon)

MK XIII "Stargazer" (Coming Soon)

MK XIV A/B "Hansel and Gretel" (Coming Soon)

MK XV "B.M.O" (Coming Soon)

MK XVI "Fionna" (Coming Soon)

MK XVII "Jack Hammer" (Coming Soon)

MK XVIII "Guardian" (Coming Soon)

MK XIX "Tiger" (Coming Soon)

MK XX "Queen Bubblegum" (Coming Soon)

* * *

**Other Suits and Machines**

Phantom Nightingale – Marceline's personalized combat suit, reverse engineered from Iron Princess Technology. Though not mention in the story, it is powered by a modified Arc Reactor that uses a Nightosphere Amulet replica. This replica is not as powerful as the original but it does amplify Marceline's powers and therefore made an ideal power source. This explains the purple color of the chestpiece and the optics. It has the ability to cloak and go supersonic in seconds. (Resemblance: MK 40 Shotgun Iron Man 3)

The Inferno - (Coming Soon)

Hero - (Coming Soon)

Jake suit Mk II - (Coming Soon)

Jake-nator - (Coming Soon)

Night fury - (Coming Soon)

Candy OMEGA - (Coming Soon)

* * *

**Enemies/Machines/Others**

Dr. Broccoli/V.O.D.O.K – heavy combat suit that is nearly indestructible when being attack head on. Equipped with heavier missiles that can obliterate a house in one shot, calibrated power to deal maximum damage to almost anything that stands in its way. (Resemblance: APEX Armor Transformers Prime).

Broccoli Robot Minions – an evolved version of Brussel Sprout Minions. More menacing and formidable, equipped with wrist blasters and sharp blades. Attack in formations to overwhelm their enemies. (Resemblance: Super Battle Droids Star Wars)

Slime Tanks and Planes – Blargetha's instrument of destruction, despite being made of slime, they are formidable and force to be reckoned with.

Crimson Cardio - (Coming Soon)

Cardio Droids (Coming Soon)

Lemon HULK - (Coming Soon)

Lemon Jon II - (Coming Soon)

Lemon Kaiju - (Coming Soon)

Lemon Battleship (Coming Soon)


End file.
